Bound
by Missinde
Summary: Jessie and Cassie are best friends with troubled pasts. When one night they wish to go to Middle Earth, it actually happens. Follow their journey as they fight to establish peace and gain an understanding of their new found powers. Will they find love in the middle of this war? OC x (?), OC x Legolas
1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~**

**Third Person POV**

The night was cool and the moon shone through the gap between the curtains. Cassie lied on the bed as she laughed at the joke her best, and only, friend Jessie had told. They spoke of life and other things sixteen year olds would. Cass and Jess had met in middle school but hadn't actually become friends until the beginning of high school when both had become outcasts because of their families history. Cassie's dad was convicted of larceny and manslaughter. Jessie's father was found to be a serial killer. The events and convictions had happened all at once and their lives had been changed forever; but one good thing had come out of it - they became inseparable.

Jessie looked out the window and sighed, "I wish we could go somewhere together, somewhere fun."

"Me too, Jess." Cassie replied as she followed Jessie's line of sight. The moon in its full lustrous glory gleamed bright next to a star so majestic her eyes teared.

"Perhaps if we're lucky we will end up in Middle Earth." Jessie said half jokingly, half seriously.

"If only," they clutched each others hands . "I wish" they pleaded in unison as they stared longingly at the star which seemed to have entranced them.

The two fell asleep soon after.

**~Chapter 1~**

**Jessie POV**

The sun is harsh against my closed eyelids. That's the only reason why I start to wake up. _How annoying,_ I think. _Why can't the night last forever_?

I hear whispering in the background, something about girls and them magically appearing. I can't help but smile at how incredibly ridiculous that sounds. Girls magically appearing, yeah right.

"They are stirring!" A deep voice whispers gruffly.

I shift around slowly, whoever it is sure makes it sound like a pair of girls could be as terrifying as a wild beast. The bed seems a lot rougher than it had last night, it almost feels like stone. The longer I lie here the more aware I become of the discomforting feeling of being watched. I slowly open my eyes and the sight before me leaves me paralyzed for a brief moment before I realize that Cass is still fast asleep.

"Cass" I whisper.

No reply

"Cass" I try again.

"What?" her voice is slurred with sleep.

"You need to open your eyes." I make sure to put urgency in my voice hoping she will sober up enough to open her eyes and see exactly where we are.

My words have the desired effect. In a flurry of limbs she flings herself into a sitting position as panic spreads across her face.

We are in the middle of a meeting - the meeting in which the fellowship of the ring is created. In front, in his regal throne sits Elrond, his gaze shifting from Cass to me. Though he keeps his face composed his eyes betray him. It's obvious he doesn't know what to think of us. I turn to look at Cass, her eyes filled with disbelief.

"We are…" she trails off.

"-in the Lord of the Rings." I state with the amazement we both feel.

"Enough of your whispering!" declares the dwarf I know to be Gimli. "Tell us what business the both of you have appearing in such a important meeting." His hostility visible, "Why I might even slay the you both of you. Who is not to say that you are not two of Sauron's spies?" Gimli hefts his axe into the air ready to strike us.

I feel my own anger flood through my veins, "Come at me little man!" Sure, he's a powerful dwarf but I can't let him hurt Cass or me.

My comment fuels him even more and he charges at us. I feel a hand grab and yank me out of the furious dwarf's way.

"Jess, I swear you are going to get us killed." Cassie looks at me a bit of irritated.

Gimli stops in his tracks and turns around to face us again, his intention clear. He wants us dead. Perhaps our heads on a silver platter. "You will pay wench. No one insults, Gimli, son of Gloin!"

"Enough of this!" Lord Elrond stands immediately causing Gimli to freeze and lower his axe. Elrond looks to me. "You should not insult such an important member of this meeting." His eyes close in a slightly menacing manner. "Now, tell me your names and how you came to appear in the middle of my court."

"I am Cassie, my lord" Cass bows low to show her respect.

I follow suit. "I, my lord, am called Jessie. As for how we got here neither of us knows." I respond trying my best to portray my respect to the elf.

"They spout lies." Gimli looks to Lord Elrond as if daring him to believe us.

"Nay, they speak only the truth." This voice sounds wise, even to my ears. It, of course, belongs to Gandalf. I turn to look at him and in his eyes I find kindness and understanding. "They are obviously as confused as we are, even more I dare say. Come." He finishes and beckons us to his side.

Both Cassie and I instantly follow his order. "Now," he begins "have you no knowledge at all how you came here? I must say it is quite obvious that you are not from here by your attire." Cass and I looked at each other and raise our eyebrows in question.

"What do you mean?" We asked in unison.

Cassie and I are both in our pajamas. Mine consist of a tank top with shorts I made from cutting long pajamas bottoms. Cassie's pajamas are similar to mine with the exception that she wears jean shorts. We look at each other in confusion. They're just pajamas.

"They are just pajamas." voices Cassie.

"Maybe where you are from, but here what you wear would be the equivalent of wearing nothing at all."

I feel the weight of his words. A blush begins to bleed on my cheeks. " Well…," I can't meet anyone's eye so I decide to stare at one of the many trees that surround the open courtroom, "this is rather embarrassing." I turn my head to see Cassie staring intently at a crack in the stone, her own face tinged a deep red.

"Now tell me, from where do you hail?" Gandalf moves to stand before us, forcing me to crane my neck to look him in the eye.

"California, we are not of this world but another." Cass is the one to speak, she meets Gandalf's stare head on.

"Hm. . . I have an idea from where you come. Much has changed since last I was there." He moves on to look at the rest of those in the meeting. "They are not spies. They have no knowledge of how their arrival came to be. One thing is certain, they were brought here for a reason. Let us move on with the meeting. The day grows long and decisions must be made."

Silence dominates for a moment but it is brought to an end when Elrond beckons the hobbit Frodo to put the golden ring on a stone platform located in the middle of the room. He takes hesitant steps forward, placing the ring on the stone. All those present hold their breath studying the golden object; the ring that will cause so much death is able to seduce anyone to its will. There is no doubt it is beautiful but one thing immediately goes off in my mind - I don't have the urge to claim it as my own. The ring doesn't lure me with its low velvety voice but I can hear it whispering, causing the others to lean forward to harken its words.

I look to Cass and we immediately understand that the ring doesn't have any effect on either of us. Our attention turns to Boromir of Gondor as he draws closer and closer to the ring alarming all in the counsel. He reaches for it slowly.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouts as he stands in haste.

There is a loud crack of thunder as dark clouds roll in. Gandalf begins chanting in the Black Tongue. As he finishes the clouds clear up to reveal the sun. Lord Elrond looks to Gandalf sternly. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf makes no attempt at an apology and returns to his seat.

Boromir continues to appeal his case to the council. "It is a gift. . . a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. . . let us use it against him!"

The strider, Aragorn, answers, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. . . it has no other master."

Boromir looks to Aragorn coolly, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" His voice reeks of distaste. That is when I remember how much I disliked Boromir in the beginning of the movie, he had been too ready to look down on others.

Cassie's and my favorite character speaks up: "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." His voice rings with strong determination. It is clear no one can be rude to his friend while in his presence. Cass swivels toward me and we share the same dreamy expression. Legolas is just as loyal and beautiful in real life as he is in the movies.

Boromir's face contorts in disbelief, " Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas emphasizes.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas…" Aragorn speaks in the elven tongue in order to calm Legolas.

Boromir's eyes ice over as he turns away from Aragorn. "Gondor has no king."

My eyes fall upon Gandalf who shifts the conversation back to the topic of the ring. "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it."

"You only have one choice. . . the Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stares intently at the ring. The sound of the ring's voice grows louder in defiance.

Gimli, obviously glad after hearing the word destroy, stands and raises his axe. "Then...what are we waiting for?" Swinging his axe down Cass and I wince in anticipation. We know what is going to happen.

The axe shatters with a deafening crack. The strength he used causes Gimli to fall back, and yet the ring lies intact. From the corner of my eye I see both Cass and Frodo wince in pain. Cass looks at me and simply shakes her head.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. . . only there can it be unmade." Elrond's annoyance at Gimli is clear. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence descends once again upon the group. None want to accept the challenge but no one wants the other to take it on either.

Boromir is quieter when he speaks, his uncertainty showing. He preaches of the great evils that surround Mordor. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas is quick to counter.

Gimli is next to speak, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" His distaste for the elf is plain for all to see.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shakes his head.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli barks.

The council breaks out in argument. Everyone wags accusatory fingers and shakes angry fists. I turn to see panic plastered on Frodo's face, he looks frightened.

Gandalf's authoritative voice is filled with frustration as he bellows at the others to end their petty bickering. Frodo appears to be in the middle of a vision of some sort because his eyes are far off but focused as if straining to see something in the distance and his chest rises and falls at an alarming rate. He tears his gaze from the ring.

He stands straight and tall. "I will take it...I will take it...I will take it Mordor." His voice rings clear above the racket forcing all the company to freeze. I can't help the smile that makes its way onto my face. He is stocked with courage, of that I am sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cassie POV**

I look at Frodo, his jaw is set in determination and his eyes are filled with strength. His voice softens as he continues, "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf steps forward, clearly pleased but still shocked that Frodo is offering to take on this challenge. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn is next to swear his allegiance as he kneels in front of Frodo. ". . . you have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas announces stepping forward.

"And my axe." Gimli declares following suit.

Boromir looks at Elrond and Gandalf and agrees to offer his protection to Frodo. Immediately after come all of Frodo's friends, Sam first then Pippin and Merry. They all agree that they will accompany Frodo.

"Ten companions. . . so be it." Elrond says thoughtfully, he continues to announce, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

I can't help but smile, this surely is as beautiful as it is the movie. My breath catches in my throat as pictures of loss and grief fill my vision but there are also pictures of happiness and rebirth. I feel as though I lose control of my body, "You will succeed only if you work as one." My voice is much deeper and powerful. I see the variety of looks that cross the council, I turn to Jessie. She looks confused "Cass. . . " That is all I hear before darkness encompasses me.

*Time Skip*

"She will come with us." I hear Gandalf say as I open my eyes. I am on a bed in the middle of a spacious room. There is a grand armoire to my right and a desk on the left. I look forward to the sunset clear on the horizon and see Gandalf and Elrond speaking.

"If she is going then I am going with her." Jessie stands near the wizard and elf.

Elrond throws her a disapproving glance before continuing his conversation with Gandalf. "We know not anything of them, how do we know they are to be trusted?"

"She has a power, what it is I am unsure, but I would rather have her near so I can watch over her." His gaze falls upon Jess as he continues, "Her friend may possess powers as well. It would be wise to take them with us."

"We have names you know." I'm irked that they keep talking as though we aren't even in the same room. Their eyes shift in my direction.

"Cass!" Jess shouts smiling, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be. I don't know what got a hold of me back then." My voice is back to its softer self.

Gandalf comes forward, his gaze burning into mine. "I am well aware of the fact you have names, Lady Cassie." He turns to Jess and gives her a nod, "Lady Jessie."

"You can drop the lady thing, it's not necessary." Jess insists.

Gandalf's gaze returns to me, "This may seem sudden but I wish for you both to join the fellowship in its quest."

"Yes!" Jessie bursts, her eyes bright with excitement. I have to laugh, she is such a dork sometimes; always too ready to face untold dangers - or told dangers, since we've already seen the movies. Gandalf lets a smile spread across his face.

Lord Elrond sighs, "If you are all in accordance then go forth on this mission. I'll have Arwen prepare appropriate clothes for the journey." He pivots and leaves.

Gandalf chuckles. "Do not allow his stoicism bother you, he is kind."

"I'm sure he is." Jessie spouts rather sarcastically. I jabb her lightly in the ribs and she answers me with apologetic wince.

"We are thankful for your kindness and hospitality and will gladly go on this mission with you." I offer trying to sound as proper as possible. I don't want to risk the chance of offending him, after all he is one of the greatest wizards that ever roamed Middle Earth.

"It is of no consequence, we will leave in the morning," he glances toward the door. Arwen enters, clothes swaddled in her arms. "I shall take my leave," he nods in farewell to Arwen.

Her eyes scan us both as she advances into the room. "These clothes should fit you well. There is a pair for each of you." The clothes she hands us are pants similar to leggings and loose shirts with a belt to secure at our waist. The shirt I recieve is a light green similar to the shade of a praying mantis and the pants are a deep forest green. She also gives us satchel-like bags. Arwen informs us that before we leave Jess and I will be presented with a sword and a bow. I have to admit I am amazed, they are being extremely kind.

"Thank you, Lady." I say as we reach for our new clothes.

"Tell me, do the women where you are from dress like you?" Arwen inquires as she examines our clothes curiously.

"What women wear depends on them. We only wore something like this because we were sleeping and these are our pajamas. We would have worn something more. . . appropriate if we had known we were coming _here_." Jess replies.

"Interesting. . . I shall leave you. It is getting late and you will need your rest." She strides gracefully toward the door but swirls around suddenly, "Please take care of Aragorn." She gazes out the window despondent.

"We promise." My heart aches with her, having the man you love leave and venture toward unknown dangers, not knowing if he will return, must be incredibly difficult. Arwen returns her gaze to us and nods, allowing a small smile to grace her angelic features.

Alone, we face each other. "Our wish came true." I smile at Jessie as she turns to contemplate the moon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that wishing on a star would have gotten us here." I giggle. It's all so crazy, almost like a weird disney movie.

Jess grins, "Kinda like a different version of Alice in Wonderland." She plops onto the bed. "You know, Gandalf is probably right. We were brought for a reason, and you obviously have powers here."

"What kind of power is it though?" I sigh. Its thrilling to know I have a power but trying to figure out exactly what it is is frustrating.

"If I had to guess, I would say you're a seer. You had a vision after all, didn't you?" Jess plays with the fringe of the pillows.

"Yes, I did. It was weird, even though we've watched the movies it was different seeing it like that." I lean back, " What about you, do you feel different? Any powers?"

"No, or at least they aren't making themselves known right now." Jessie sighs. "Mmm. . . I'm tired. G'night." She drifts off before I can even answer.

I chuckle to myself. She is such a little kid sometimes. I shut my eyes and sleep possess me.

*Time Skip*

We all shuffle around at the foot of the gate as Frodo descends the steps to join us with Elrond at his side. Once the goodbyes are said we begin moving on our way. I peek over my shoulder and catch Aragorn gazing at Arwen. Love and regret are evident in his face as he turns away from her to join us. My body stills mid step and I witness flashes of Arwen and Aragorn in the future smiling with bouncing children around them.

"Are you well." Aragorn comes to me.

"Do not despair, Aragorn, descendant of Isildur, you will live a long and joyous life should this quest succeed." The voice that spills from my lips is deep and confident; I feel my head spin as I gain full control of my body again. Aragorn holds my arm to keep me from falling.

"You honor me, my lady, with your gift." He gives a slight bow of his head and slowly releases my arm.

"Just Cassie is fine." I smile.

He nods in understanding and we both pick up our pace to catch up with the rest of the fellowship. When I finally fall into step with Jess she simply raises an eyebrow. I shake my head; I'll tell her about it later. We are finally setting off on this journey, and although I know there will be innumerable hardships, I allow my lips to curl into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jessie POV**

And so we start off on this mission, and one thing I am certain of is that none of the fellowship is all too happy that Cass and I are in the company - excluding Gandalf and Aragorn of course. Legolas isn't so unkind either but keeps his distance. The hobbits all seem to be frightened of us. Then there is Boromir and Gimli who are apparently having a contest on who can be meaner to the new girls. It's frustrating to say the least. To think it's just the first day. There is one other thing that concerns me more and more as the day wears on: I am beginning to forget what will happen in the story of The Lord of the Rings.

"Cass, I'm starting to forget what happens." It is frightening to forget what you used to know.

"Me too. All I really know now is from my vision." She turns to me, fear warping her face. We continue on.

The road is easy at first, rather steep yes, but it compares to nothing once we reach the rough terrain that lies south of Rivendell. We spend most of the day walking even though we have horses. By the time we come to rest my feet are numb. Camp is setup as sunset descends upon us. It is breathtaking, the sun seems alive here. Everything here feels alive. I close my eyes and the air tickles my skin and plays with the hair hanging loosely about my waist. I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life in this moment.

"It is beautiful." A voice next to me speaks out.

"Yes." I answer breathlessly, this is the first time Legolas has spoken to me. The elf had only looked at us from afar when we were interrogated in Rivendell.

"Do you not see beauty like this where you are from?" He tilts his head in question, his blonde locks swaying, eyes alight with curiosity.

"No. We used to, but we destroyed lots of it with buildings and pollution." I stare at him, if only he knew how lucky he is to call this world home.

"Pollution?" His brow furrows.

"It is a curse." I sigh looking back at the sunset, anger and sadness tinge my voice. "One that follows humans everywhere they go." I feel his gaze on me as the sun finally sinks beneath the horizon. "We should get back to helping the others." He nods in ascension and we head back.

I find Cass and we collect firewood. The night wears on and we finally eat stew cooked up by Sam.

I want to wash my face before sleep, so while the others prepare for bed I go into the woods. I heard a river nearby earlier. The deeper I tread into the woods the louder the sound of rushing water becomes. I come upon the river; it isn't as large or fast as I had thought but it will do. I approach the river bank, leaning forward to cup water in my hands. When my face is as clean as it will get given the circumstances, I rise from my squatting position. As I stand I lose my balance and start my face-first descent into the river. In panic I fling my hands up and in that instant fire radiates from my hands and I the distinct feeling of arms wrap themselves around my waist.

Alarm bursts from my chest, _who the hell is holding me_? I turn slowly to find the shoulder length brown hair and unshaven stubble that belong to Boromir. I instantly sigh in relief; he on the other hand, seems to get angrier as seconds tick by.

"You should not have ventured by yourself into the woods! Do you not understand the dangers of the woods? You should not have come at all, you're nothing but a burden." He sneers in disgust, "Even with your powers, whatever they may be." He refers to the fire that formed in my hands just moments ago.

"I honestly don't care about your opinion. You can distrust me all you want and voice your distrust, but guess what? I'm not going anywhere so deal with it." I turned to leave but halt. Even if he is acting like a jerk he did just save me from a cold dip in the river. "Thanks anyway." I return to camp and quietly rejoin Cass as she sets up our beds.

Her brows draw in concern, "Are you okay?"

I'm about to answer when Boromir makes his way into camp, casting me a fleeting look before marching to his bed, facing away from me.

"Yeah, I think I figured out my power." I ignore her inquisitive glances at Boromir.

"What?" Her eyes widen.

"I went to a nearby river. I almost fell in and when I stuck my hands out fire shot out of them." Her reaction has me laughing so hard the rest of the camp to shoots curious gazes at us.

"So, you're like a firebender. What about the other elements? Can you bend them?" She takes hold of my hands, studying them.

"I don't know. I haven't tried. And what are you doing with my hands?" I take them back.

She shrugs. "Just checking to see if the fire left any burn marks. Maybe you could be like the avatar."

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" I smile and lie on the bed, which is really only a blanket on the ground, and wish her goodnight.

*Morning*

My shoulder is being shaken. I whip my eyes open and snap into a sitting position. My head pounds instantly and dizziness takes me. I groan.

"You needn't rise so quickly, Lady Jessie. I was simply sent to wake you and your friend, Lady Cassie." Pippen pipes timidly. The poor hobbit's still terrified of us.

I give him my warmest smile and thank him.

"Cass, wake up." I shake her gently but she doesn't stir. I can tell she's just faking her continued sleep. So, I improvise. "Cass, you were gassy all night and Legolas heard all of it." I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

She shoots up like a torpedo, a horrified expression crosses her face. I can't hold it anymore and brake out in a fit of giggles. Finally understanding what I just said is a lie she socks me on the arm kind of hard, but I do deserve it, "Oh! I can't believe you! You really are the worst sometimes!" She looks hurt but I know she will get over it so I keep laughing and eventually she joins me. The gaze of the rest of the fellowship is on us but I choose to ignore them.

Everything is packed up and we set out on our mission once again.

Riding the horse given to me, I have the growing sense of being watched. Rather disgruntled, I try to ignore it but it's ceaseless. Giving in I whip my head around, making eye contact with Boromir. His eyes pop in surprise and he snaps his head away from me. I swear I saw a light blush on his cheeks. _Weird_, I think. _Wonder why he's starring_. The day continues until we take a rest. They say it's for the hobbits, but considering Cass and I are practically melting from the heat, I find that to be a stretch of the truth. We stop at a cluster of rocks, one of which stands erect and away from the others - kind of like a peeled banana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cassie POV**

Something is going on between Jessie and Boromir. From the time they came out of the woods he has stopped being so rude. Also, the way he looks at her only when he is sure she isn't paying attention is. . . well . . . he obviously doesn't hate her anymore. That isn't the only thing either; I'm pretty sure she is starting to notice his stares. The thing is, I am very sure she has no idea why he's staring. I don't blame her though. Many (meaning none) of the guys at school weren't exactly lining up to date the girls whose fathers were convicted criminals.

I take a seat on the rock closest to the banana rock. Jessie plops down next to me. I almost forget to ask about her new abilities.

"Now's a chance for you to practice your powers." I look at her.

She stares intently at her hands, suddenly raising her left hand higher, concentrating. At first nothing happens, but then a small flame flickers into existence. I suck a breath in. The flame is completely still, as if frozen in time.

"What about the other elements?" I snatch my water bag open and hold it out for her.

She raises her hand and gently moves it over the bag. When Jess moves her hand over the opening, water flows out. She then lifts her other hand and creates a sphere with the water. The concentration needed to keep it in this form is making it painful for her. Carefully, she channels the water back into the bag.

I point to a small rock on the floor in an expectant manner. Her hands shift in a jerky movement and the rock is lifted and hefted haphazardly away.

"Try airbending." I dare her.

She stands, moving gracefully, like bamboo swaying in the wind. I feel the breeze pick up and as she pushes her hand away, a strong gust of wind blows into us. Jess gives me a very self-satisfied smirk.

"You're the Avatar!" I throw my hands in the air.

"I guess so." She plunks herself down next to me. "I must say, it's going to be difficult for me to learn to bend well enough to be of any help. Unlike Aang and Korra I don't have any mentors to teach me how to do anything. The swords and bows the elves gave us will be of better use to me." She places her head on her knees and stares at Merry and Pippin who are in the middle of a fighting lesson with Boromir. A beaming smile flourishes across our faces as Pippin and Merry gang up on Boromir.

I'm about to ask her what had happened between her and Boromir when we are interrupted. " So your powers have made themselves known have they?" Gandalf stands looking down at us. "As for your helping us, that can be taken care of with practice. I must say, that learning to use your bows and swords is equally important. I shall have Legolas teach you to use the bow. Seeing as Boromir is otherwise occupied; Aragorn will teach you to wield the sword." He calls over Aragorn and Legolas and informs them of their new position as our instructors.

Legolas looks to both of us and smiles. I swear Jess and I are fangirling inside. I feel my cheeks flush. "That is a fine idea, but which of you will accompany me and the other Aragorn?" He looks to me and Jess expectantly.

"I've always had a thing for the sword. I'll go with Aragorn." I look to Jess; I want to go with Legolas but sword fighting with Aragorn is not something I can just pass up.

"Then I'll go with Legolas." Jess saunters off with Legolas and I almost regret my choice.

Aragorn wastes no time. He teaches me how to hold the handle of the sword and basic defense stances. We are in the middle of a break between defense practice when Legolas shouts we need to find cover. Jess starts running toward me but is intercepted by Boromir as he grabs hold of her and whisks them both under a group of rocks. I myself am pulled away by Legolas. "No one would forgive me if you were not taken care of." He pulls us into a small crack between two boulders. At first I didn't think both of us would fit, but thanks to Legolas's thin frame (though I can't deny those muscles) and my petiteness, we manage the squeeze in. It is embarrassing to say, but in this moment its almost like he is hugging me and I can't help the blush that dusts my cheeks.

When the large cloud of crow-like birds fly away we all emerge from our hiding places. I admit I am a little disappointed that Legolas releases his grip on me.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf gestures to a high mountain pass that we will now have to take instead.

Gimli is quick to voice his agreement. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

He is largely ignored as we gather our possessions in haste. I stuff little pebbles into my bag. Jess cocks an eyebrow in question. I give her a knowing look; they will come in handy.

We leave soon after. Let me just say it is one of the roughest roads I have ever traveled. We've barely reached the snow and my body is already threatening to turn into an ice sculpture. I feel worse for the hobbits; Boromir even has to put them inside his coat. I pull out some stones from my bag and hand them to Jessie.

"Heat them so we can give them to the hobbits for warmth. They're in worse shape than we are." She plucks the pebbles from my hands and slowly roasts them. The rest of the fellowship watches her in awe. She steps over to Boromir and places the heated rocks in between the hobbits' clothes. I witness Jessie's eyes meet Boromir's and how she quickly averts her gaze as she ambles away. I also notice the way Legolas watches them, studying them. I can't quite read his face but his eyes follow Jess. In an instant his eyes are boring directly into mine and almost as quick as Jess had been, I turn and start on the path again, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

We trudge onward for a while with Jess periodically reheating the pebbles when a sudden disgruntled cry sounds from behind. I whirl and spot Frodo's body splayed flat against the snow. He obviously slipped, the discerning part being the ring rolled away from him, unguarded. Boromir clomps over and swipes the ring into his hand. The sudden tension crackles in the air.

We all fear the ring will take over Boromir and that he will have to be slain.

"Boromir . . . give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn urges.

I can see the internal struggle Boromir experiences, and in the end he hands the ring over. "As you wish. I care not." He forces lightness into his voice and even ruffles Frodo's hair. Boromir turns away and trudges forward as if nothing happened.

Everyone, including myself, is surprised that he managed to not fall into the ring's temptation once again. One by one we follow Boromir up the path. The wind picks up, howling and blowing harshly causing the snow to plummet around us ruthlessly, almost blinding us. It seems as though it couldn't get worse until a crack of lightning strikes the mountainside. Loud chanting surrounds us. I hold my breath. An eerie silence fills the air before a sudden deafening groan accompanies the boulders tumbling off the mountain.

As the gargantuan wave of debri thunders near, Jess leaps out in front of us, her sudden movement calling my attention. Throwing her hands upward, shifting her weight beneath her, she parts her her hands to either side forcefully as if shoving aside a great weight. The flow of rock splits down the middle instantly and the gentle offspray of gravel scatters at our feet. Jess stands trembling, arms outstretched from exertion until the last of the downfall comes to a halt. I stumble forward and catch her as she loses consciousness.

"He is trying to bring the mountain down. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn bellows, fear ringing in his voice.

"No!" Gandalf faces the mountain. Chanting he raises his staff. The audible battle occurring between the wizards buzzes through the air.

The scene before my eyes morphs to reflect an avalanche - the vision fades. I regain my strength and haul Jess back, motioning the others to follow. Legolas grabs Gandalf as lightning strikes the mountain, and the avalanche from my vision rushes towards us, except this time Jessie isn't able to defend us.

Even with my warning Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam have been buried under snow. Boromir and Legolas work their hardest to uncover them. When the trio is finally dug out, it is obvious Sam and Frodo aren't going to last much longer in this frozen inferno.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!" Boromir barks as he removes his coat and wraps it protectively around the hobbits.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn protests.

I am beyond annoyed that they can't agree on a decision; Jess is out cold, she will freeze to death if we don't get moving _fast_.

Gimli speaks up, "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf's face is grave. He turns to Frodo. "Let the Ring-bearer decide." Merry and Pippin's arctic shivering is audible. Frodo maintains his silence. "Frodo?" Gandalf peers into Frodo's face.

Frodo meets Gandalf's stare, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf nod laggardly. "So be it."

We move to the mine entrance but I keep having this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. Once I the opportunity presents itself I will speak to Gandalf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jessie POV**

I wake up to feel a wet towel dabbing my forehead lightly. Cass casts her eyes down at me, first relief crosses her face then exasperation. "Jess, do you know how reckless you were? What if instead of passing out, which still could have killed you because of the cold, you died from the excessive effort? Don't you ever dare do that again!" I give her my simple, _are you done yet_ look. "This isn't something you can brush off, Jess." She sits next to me, "What if you did died? I would be so alone without you." I feel horrible instantly. Tears form at the corner of her eyes. I hate it when she cries. She has the kind of tears that make you want to cry too.

"You know I didn't do it with the intention of killing myself," I place my hand on hers and offer her a smile, "I would never leave you here by yourself. I did it to protect all of us."

Her tears dry up and she hugs me tightly. "I know." She whispers and lets me go.

"Where are we?" I look around and see Gandalf leaning in front of a stone wall. Frodo watches everyone from his seat atop a rock. Sam is taking his things off of Bill, the pony, as Aragorn unsaddles him. Bill has to be one of the world's most awesome ponies to ever exist, I don't want him to go.

"We are trying to get into the Mines of Moria." I see something in Cass's eyes flicker as she looks at me. She's acting a little too happy. "So," she beams in exaggeration. "Is there anything going on between you and Boromir?"

I cast my eyes toward Boromir who is talking to Legolas and in a second both of them turn in our direction. "Not that I know of." I make my voice flat, but it isn't the truth. I have no idea what is happening. Granted, I know of Boromir's growing attention, but I have no idea _why_ he is suddenly paying attention. What did I say in the woods that would cause him to start to, I don't know, being attracted to me?

Cass stares unbelievingly, but doesn't press for more.

Remembering something I grin."Cass, Happy Birthday."

Tears brim her eyes, "Always the only one to remember."

Smiling I squeeze her hand. "Seventeen is when young girls come into age. Now if there is a man who is willing to take you, I will have to meet him first. He will have to convince me that he is worthy of you. . . Why are you laughing?"

Her black and orange dotted eyes are alight with laughter, "You are too funny! Jess, coming of age is when you're *fifteen! And I don't remember ever asking you to give any guy I like the third degree." Her light chestnut hair rustles at the nape of her neck as she tries to suppress her laughter.

I feign exasperation, "You didn't have to ask. I'm your friend all guys must pass a screening before they can get to you."

We break into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "Maybe that's why we never had any boyfriends."

"Your birthday is coming up soon, too." Cass smiles. She's right of course, our birthdays are exactly five days apart.

After settling down I look to find that Gandalf still trying to figure out the answer to the riddle on the door. The splashing of water catches my attention and I turn to see Merry and Pippin tossing stones on the lake. I stand up about to stop them but Aragorn beats me to it. He grabs a hold of Pippin's wrist, "Do not disturb the water" his warning ominous.

When I study the lake I find that the ripples created by Merry and Pippin don't stop. As I edge closer to the lake, new ripples crease the waters. I exchange looks with Boromir and Aragorn; something is in the lake. My thoughts are interrupted when Gandalf succeeds in getting the mine door open with the assistance of Frodo.

We grab our things and quickly enter the mine but out of the corner of my eye I see something black stir beneath the water. I step into the mines, the heavy darkness making me wary of my surroundings.

I face the entrance. The only light penetrating the dark mine is the reflection off the lake. Again, something in the water stirs. Whatever is in the lake isn't something that I fancy meeting. The farther we go into the mines the better off we will be, at least I hope. Next to me Cass emits continuous waves of uneasiness as she periodically searches for something over her shoulders.

Unbeknownst to Gimli of the creature dwelling in the water he goes on ranting to Legolas about the hospitality of the Dwarves until Gandalf lights the chamber with his staff and we all gasp in horror at the sight in front of us. Skeletons of dwarves, many with armor riddled with arrows and spears litter the mine's foor.

Gimli soaks in the scene in horror, "Oh . . . no . . . no . . . no . . . !" My sympathy goes out to him.

Legolas picks a bow out of one the skeletons armor. "Goblins." His words send chills through my body.

Goblins, from my knowledge, are extremely and horribly cruel creatures. We are on high alert as we pull out our weapons and tread backwards towards the entrance. I hear Frodo yelp and turn immediately to see a huge tentacle wrap around his leg as it tries to drag him into the lake. Aragorn, Boromir, and I jump toward Frodo in an effort to help him. Aragorn is faster and cuts the tentacle freeing Frodo and pulling him protectively to him.

Just when we think it is over about twenty more tentacles spring from the water rushing at us menacingly. I jump back as one tentacle focuses its attention on me. I try to cut the tentacle to at least scare it away but my lack of knowledge of with a sword is showing. In frustration I sheathe my metallic weapon.

_You want to play?_ Dodging the tentacles I focus on creating a burning sensation in my hands. Heat emanates from my hands and I know I have done it, created fire. I manipulate the fire into dagger-like shapes. As a tentacle reaches for me I jab it with the fire. Upon contact with the fire the creature retracts its tentacle and roars a loud moan.

Water rolls out of the lake as a huge head emerges from its center to reveal a hideous monster similar to an octopus only ten times more frightening. The creature snatches Frodo and lifts him into the air. The cloud that has been covering the moon drifts away to reveal bright moonlight. I feel the moon's rays surge power through my veins. Cooling the fire daggers I had created, I move in a fluid motion creating a wave so thin it could cut through a single strand of hair. In another motion I move the wave so that it slices through the tentacle holding Frodo causing him to fall into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf hollers.

"Legolas" Boromir calls, alerting Legolas that he wants him to shoot the creature to create a few vital seconds for us to make it safely into the mines.

Legolas is quick to react and shoots an arrow, hitting his mark. But when we enter the mines the creature tears at the doors causing rocks to block our entrance - and exit. We are engulfed in total darkness.

Gandalf lights the chamber with his staff. His ominous baritone echoes off the walls, "Now we have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Fear grips me. I hate the darkness. It reminds me too much of my father's eyes, of the times he would come home soaked in blood of his victims. I shiver involuntarily, reaching for Cassie's hand and hers squeezes mine in reassurance.

"We must go quietly, it is a four day journey through the mines. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf states as he starts off on a path only he seems to know.

We walk until we tire and decide to rest. Gandalf insists we not make a fire so the only light available is the one radiating from Gandalf's staff. Unlike I normally do, I don't place my bed near Cass, instead I place it away from the group.

I know Cass is worried about this gesture but she asks no questions; she understands and leaves me in peace. So, away from the fellowship I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on top.

"Why do you look so sad, Milady?" Raising my line of sight I see Legolas standing before me, eyebrows drawn in worry.

"It isn't any of your concern." I respond flatly. I don't want to be mean, especially to him, but all I want is solitude.

Instead of leaving he continues to stand unperturbed by my remark. "On the contrary Milady, the state of your well being is all of our concern."

I sigh. I'm obviously not going to get him to leave. I motion for him to sit and he does. "So, what do you want to know? Also, just call me Jessie or Jess." I look at him, he's staring at me with such intensity that I have to turn away.

"What plagues you? What eats at your heart and soul that causes you to turn cold?" His words make my heart to skip a beat. _How can he tell?_ _What does he see?_

I force myself to breathe and answer. "It's the darkness, or rather who it reminds me of."

"And who may that be?" He presses.

"My father." I shiver at just the word, his blood soaked face floods my mind. "I was just a child when it began," I try to explain but my voice trembles. I remember to breathe and continue, "he, my father, would go out at night and return early in the mornings. At first my mother and I thought he was maybe going out drinking with the guys. That thought ended the day he came home soaked in blood." My eyes bore into Legolas as I try to portray my feelings though a glance. "It wasn't his blood. It was from the old lady down the street who had always been so kind to me. She used to give me sweets every time I went past her house."

I shut my mouth and my vision clouds with tears that make their way down my cheeks. Legolas, however, does something unexpected - he wipes away the tears with the gentle tips of his thumbs. His eyes tell me to continue only when I am ready. Strangely enough, my heartbeat quickens.

"He went on to murder twenty more people before he was caught. But, after that the community hated us because we were related to him. We became outcasts. My only friend was a girl with a story similar to mine. She's sitting over there." I nod my head in the direction of Cass chatting to Merry and Pippin. She laughs as the hobbits attempt to feed her with their share of food.

"I had not known both you and Lady Cassie had been through such hardships." His eyes hold mine steadily, his touch lingering on my cheeks.

His eyes are an ocean blue* orbs and I'm sure that if I continue to gaze into their depths, I will fall right in. The connection we share draws me to him. There is shift in the atmosphere - an electric buzz surrounds us. His gaze falls to my parted lips. Slowly, almost seductively, he traces his thumbs over my lips. I tip my head closer not wanting our skin to part. Our eyes lock again and we lean closer, we agree on something. What? I don't know, but I want to find out.

A throaty cough slices through my thoughts, yanking me away from Legolas as if he burned me. My head whips up and Boromir glares at Legolas, his chest puffed out menacingly. "It is time for you to rest, Legolas, the rest of the fellowship is already." Looking around I confirm Boromir speaks the truth, everyone has already lain down to sleep. A more daunting thought comes to mind, _if everyone else is already sleeping, does that mean Boromir saw Legolas and me?_ I feel unexpectedly ashamed.

"You are quite right. I simply wished to say goodnight to _Jessie_." When Legolas enunciates my name I see something stir in Boromir's eyes, a warning.

Legolas rises swiftly, and with a fleeting look he departs.

"It is improper for a Lady to be alone so late with a man." Boromir declares in a preaching tone.

I flare up at his words. "Why is it improper? Who says that being alone with a man will lead to anything? And if it does, that is nobody's business but my own! That is so misogynistic! I have a right to speak to whomever I wish whenever I wish, no matter the gender." I darken with the rage I am trying so hard to control.

Boromir's eyes widen, he obviously hadn't expected me to respond so vehemently. "I meant no offense to you. I only want to reserve your virtue." At hearing virtue my anger rises to new heights. If it weren't for the sincere, almost heartbroken look in his eyes I probably would murdered him (not really but boy I hate sexism and misogyny).

"Don't say that. It can be taken the wrong way if you say such things. Also, I know how to defend myself." I give him a gentle smile, hoping it will be enough.

His whole exterior softens as a smile nips at his lips. "I care for you Jessie, therefore I will respect your wish." He turns and leaves to sit near a rock facing away from me, his words still ringing in my head.

"_I care for you Jessie,..." _Why does he care? Feeling frustrated once again at my lack of understanding I lie down and let sleep enrapture me. For the first in a long while I don't have a nightmare whilst I sleep alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cassie POV**

I lie quietly pretending not to have heard the conversations between Jess, Legolas and Boromir. She has two guys pining after her but there she is lying on the floor absolutely confused. The girl is probably the smartest girl I have ever met but her knowledge on romance is the size of a peanut-scratch that-a grain of sand is a better comparison. I force myself to breath and think.

A thought strikes me and I can't help but have a devilish smile plaster itself on my face. She needs help, and well as a good friend, I am going to of course do that. Not that I have had more experience than her (unless you count those raunchy novels I came across when I was looking through my mom's closet) but seeing her suitors and her fumbling around is almost too painful to bare.

*Time Skip*

We enter a cave filled with old ropes and ancient ladders. A shiny substance draws Gandalf's attention. I look over the edge as Gandalf illuminates what appears to be the never ending depth of the mine. A blue ethereal glow radiates off the surface of the walls and my breath catches, it is beautiful.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril," Gandalf explains as he traces his fingers over the walls.

I notice how empty everything is, like we are completely alone. Unfortunately, there is an ominous feeling that tells me otherwise. A feeling that reminds me that I should find time to speak to Gandalf, alone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf murmurs, deep in his memory.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli nods his head in appreciation.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." With a hint of mirth in his voice Gandalf smiles and continues walking.

I turn around to see Frodo's eyes widen and I force myself to contain my laughter.

We continue along for another hour before we reach the bottom of a stair case. I am not fond of stairs; they put unwanted wear on my joints. Jess doesn't look to happy about climbing either, but we keep our complaints to ourselves.

"Have you made your choice yet?" I probe Jess as we labour climbing _very_ steep stairs.

Confusion then realization dance across her face. "I don't know. . .they're both. . . nice."

"Come on, Jess. You have to like one more than the other. Though, I have to say it's different seeing you act all cute and blushy." She aims a rueful glare at me and tries to mount the stairs faster but slips instead.

I reach out to grab her at the same time Boromir's hand latches on her arm, steadying her. An electric buzz shoots through my arms and spreads through my system as my hand brushes past his; flashes of a battle flood my mind - the last scene predicting Boromir's death. The urge to vomit swells and I quickly release my hold on Jess. I march up the stairs with newfound determination, talking to Gandalf is imperative.

The higher we climb the more sinister atmosphere becomes. The corpses of dwarf bodies are strewn everywhere and the goblin graffiti on the walls are written with. . . dwarf blood. I am cautious not to touch anything. I don't want anything to trigger a vision on what happened here. At the top of the stairs the path splits into three tunnels, all equally daunting.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf frowns as he considers each tunnel carefully, hoping to remember the way we seek. It looks like we aren't going anywhere anytime soon.

*Time Skip*

Gandalf sits on a rock facing the fork of the three tunnels, concentration etched on his face. He smiles as I take a seat next to him.

"You have been meaning to speak to me for some time now. I was beginning to wonder what held you back." His eyes twinkle kindly.

"I should've known you would sense something was troubling me." I try to answer playfully but it's impossible after having seen Boromir die in my vision. I can't pretend to be in a good mood. "It's about something that I saw in one of my visions. . ." Can I tell him all that I saw?

"Child, you will not be able tell us everything. There are things that you will see that could change everything in Middle Earth. Those things you must keep to yourself no matter what you might lose or you risk changing the whole history of this world." Gone is his joyful tone and in its place is a seriousness that shakes me to the core. "However, if you can speak to me without revealing _exactly_ what you saw, then speak." He smiles at the end to ease my tension.

"Well you see. . . I had this vision and. . . someone I know dies. I know I can't say anything specific but how do I go on being normal when I know someone is going to die and I can't do anything to change that." As I speak a glimmer of an emotion passes through Gandalf's eyes, but it is gone as quickly as it came.

"Gifts do not come freely, especially those like yours. Some must cope with the unknown while you must know it. Do not be ashamed that you will be unable to aid the person but remember the warmer times you shared. Use your gift to the advantage of all. There will be times when your knowledge will help us. It is your duty to know what is to be shared and what is not." Gandalf places a hand on my shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Immediately, an image of a the fellowship running from an enormous creature made of fire flashes in my mind's eye. Gandalf stands on a bridge, his staff hits the base of it and as soon as the fire creature steps on the platform it gives way from beneath. The creature falls into the endless abyss taking Gandalf with it.

I have to take a deep, calming breath. This too much to digest. Knowing who will die and who will live is a responsibility I never wanted to bear. Nothing can force me to meet Gandalf's gaze and once again I am filled with the insufferable regret at my inability to save a friend.

Tension stifles the air between Gandalf and I until a voice quirks from behind us.

"Gandalf may I speak with you?" A timid Frodo asks peeking hesitantly at me.

"Of course, come here." Gandalf pats the side of the rock that has unoccupied space. I take it as my dismissal.

I leave, whispering my "Thank you."

Jess marches up to me. "What is going on with you?" She asks in complete exasperation.

"Jess, just believe me when I tell you that it's better if you don't know." I don't even stop to look at her as I walk past.

"No," she clutches my arm, "you are telling me what happened earlier and why you were speaking with Gandalf in secret." There is no use trying to escape, she has a killer grip.

Sighing, I take a seat on the closest rock. "I can't tell you everything but I'll give you the gist of it." Jess looks at me insecurely. "I've been having visions of what will happen to the fellowship, and for a few something horrible is going to happen."

Sympathy replaces all other emotion on her face as she throws her arms around me. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I was angry. I shouldn't have made you tell me. What do we do? What can I do?"

"Nothing. If we do something to change anything we could distort the future of Middle Earth. I was talking to Gandalf on what to do with this knowledge and he told me that there would be times when I can use the knowledge to our benefit and times when I have to keep it to myself."

"How do you know that you can't say anything now?" Jess's desperate need to help is clear.

"I just feel it. I can't explain it but I just feel it." There really is no way to explain what I am experiencing except that what I saw cannot be told.

"Okay, I get it. Just please don't let it consume you." She rests her head on my shoulder and I the tension in my body lessens.

"Thanks." I am glad she can't see my face or else she would notice the tears that threaten to spill.

The sound of rocks disturbed in the tunnel behind us attracts our attention. We peer into the darkness, then at each other, then back at the darkness.

"Who's there?" Jess calls and I sincerely hope nothing answers back.

"The creature's name is Gollum, foul and mangled is he, and he has been following us for three days." The vocal intrusion has me jumping out of my skin. I am grateful it's just Legolas.

"Jeez," Jess wheezes, clenching a fist over her heart, "don't sneak up on us like that."

"I apologize, I simply meant to answer your question." Legolas stares at Jess, a slight blush sprouts across his porcelain skin.

I'm suddenly the third wheel and _he's_ the one who just showed up! "Don't think I can rest well knowing we're being followed by a creature."

"No need to worry he is of no harm to us now, but should he become a danger I will defend you both as would any other member of this fellowship." Legolas chimes chivalrously and for a second I am jealous of Jess for having such a handsome beau, but the feeling dissipates and I am glad someone like him is interested in her.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf bolts straight upright, pointing to the tunnel on the right.

"He's remembered!" Merry shouts gayly.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf words has everybody break into laughter.

Gandalf is right; these are the moments I need to remember.

We make our way down the tunnel until we reach a large arched doorway leading to a dark chamber. Gandalf increases the intensity of light from his staff. "Behold the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf." The ceiling above our heads is held aloft by mighty pillars of stone spaced out in columns along the hall. Before us the gigantic empty hall gleams with its polished black walls smooth as glass.

"Well, there is an eye opener no mistake." I can only nod my agreement with Sam.

Ahead lies a smashed wooden door dotted with black arrows embedded in the timbers. Two goblin skeletons lie in the doorway.

Gimli rushes forward and I hurry after him. "Gimi!" I shout trying to stop him.

The room is lit with light that trickles through small cracks in the ceiling. Everywhere lie Dwarf and Goblin skeletons piled high. In the far corner sits a walled well. A single shaft of light falls directly atop a slab situated in the middle of the chamber.

Gimli falls to his knees, "No, no, no. . . " His head shakes in disbelief.

His agonizing pain prompts me to lay a gentle hand upon his shoulder. "Gimli I am so sorry."

Gimli's head bobs at my words but he is unable to stop his sobbs of woe at the loss of his relatives.

Gandalf steps forward and reads the inscription etched into the white slab. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlifi." Gimli chants in the dwarven language, remorse hushing his voice.

Gandalf cautiously lifts a rotting book from atop of the white tomb. Its looks like it's been slashed, stabbed, and is splattered in blood now long dried. Cracking sounds come from some of the pages breaking.

In the empty silence I hear Legolas whisper to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger."

Gandalf starts reading from the book, ""They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates ... but cannot hold them for long ... the ground shakes ... drums drums in the deep ... we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming." Chills erupt throughout my body at the words written in the book.

Pippen is backing away and before I am even halfway to him he stumbles, bumping into a precariously placed armored skeleton sitting on the brim of the well, sending it tumbling down. The banging and clattering are a deafening echo in the thick silence. The raucous is undoubtedly heard by anything and everything living within the mines.

Gandalf whips around, enraged by Pippin. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Loud repetitive drumming begins from a distance and a great horn is blown. Wicked cries answer the call followed by the sound of running feet.

"Frodo's sword." Jess cries and pointing at the glowing cold blue object hanging at the side of Frodo's hip.

He pulls his sword, staring at it in terrified wonder, knowing full well what it means.

"Goblins!" cries Legolas looking to Aragorn.

Aragorn orders us to stay close to Gandalf as he and Boromir wedge the doors shut. "They have a cave troll." Boromir's words make my palpitations worsen - as if goblins weren't enough.

Gimli snatches two rusty dwarf axes and leaps on the tomb, "Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Though heartening, I sincerely want stuff a cork in Gimli's mouth. I am nowhere near ready to battle a bunch of goblins _and_ a cave troll - nope not ready at all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Jessie POV**

In all honesty I never thought the day would come when I would have to battle goblins. Yet here I am, and there they are, charging at us. My heart pumps so hard I think it's going to flat line. I am no Mary Sue who runs away crying, but having hordes of huge and utterly terrifying creatures swarm the chamber brandishing weapons makes me rethink the option of becoming one. In a situation like this I know that using my bow would be unwise. I am so far from Legolas's deathly accurate skill level it's not even funny. Instead I unsheathe my blade.

I locate Cass just as she stabs her sword through the chest of a goblin that had been chasing Pippin. Pippin thanks her and I notice how he seems to cling around her. A goblin thunders behind me, I whirl to find it charging at me. Having taken very few and short lessons from Legolas and Aragorn these past few days we've spent stumbling along in the mines, my skills, though improved, aren't going to keep me alive through this fight.

Our swords clash sending violent shockwaves up my arms. Using my sword in actual battle is way different from what I thought it would be. Pulling my arm back I barely manage to put enough force into my swing to behead the goblin. I'd feel guilty if they weren't attacking us with the obvious intention to kill. I engage with another goblin that attacks me with so much force I fall on my butt. The ground begins to shake. Panicking, my eyes scan for Cass to confirm she's doing alright when a giant cave troll crashes through the doors. I do my best to avoid the debris that plummets from the broken wall. The goblins surrounding me aren't as lucky and are crushed to a pulp beneath the heavy stones.

Looking in the direction of the cave troll, I realize that Sam is in danger. The troll brings down its heavy hammer and my breath hitches in my throat. He is going to be crushed! But by a shred of luck he manages to slip right between the troll's legs and escape. I release a large sigh of relief and search for my next target.

A shrill cry comes from above me, I twist to face it only to stumble against a rock and land hard on my backside.

"Jessie!" Cassie hollers as I instinctively shoot my hands outwards in self-defense. A gust of air surges from my palms, slamming the goblin a into the nearby wall. I can't believe I managed to forget I can use my powers! My small victory is short lived as the cave troll launches its next attack on me. I am so not ready for this. I barely roll out of the way before the troll slams its foot into the area I had been. The troll erupts in a howl of agony as a pair of arrows dig themselves into its shoulder. I search for their source and sure enough, Legolas is poised in his ever perfect stance. I see the concern that clouds his eyes when our eyes lock.

Now, I'm not complaining about Legolas helping me out, but I'm not the type of person who's okay with others defending them. I'm a fighter that can look after herself. Besides, I don't want anyone to think I'm a weak and terrified ninny!

Regaining my balance I reposition my arms, concentrating on sending a powerful gale at the troll. My arms fling forward in one swift motion. The gust of wind that I produce is strong enough to blow the goblins away but the troll doesn't budge.

"Tch, not strong enough. . . " I mumble in disappointment.

"Jessie! Watch your back, god damn it!" Cassie's furious voice resounds in my ear. I turn just in time to slash the goblin attempting to behead me. Getting back to the bigger task at hand, I pick up a stray sword and fling it with all my might. The sword sinks into the troll's flesh causing a roar to rip its throat. Enraged, the troll lumbers toward me but is abruptly yanked back by both Boromir and Aragorn. The troll swings its giant hammer and they duck. Boromir checks his grip on the chain, glancing back up just in time to see the cave troll swing its hammer at him and send him flying him into a wall. I race to his side as he falls, a goblin moves to stab him. Knowing I won't make it in time I punch a gust of wind to shove the goblin away from him.

The goblins keep coming so I switch from bending to swordsmanship, slashing and beheading any goblin that comes near Boromir and me. Blood drips from my sword as yet another equally horrid goblin charges at me swinging his sword wildly. I sweep my blade through the air, blocking his attack, then in another fluid movement crouch and dig my sword into his chest. His blood splatters on my face and I hold back my retching reflex. I cannot be weak.

Merry and Pippin yelp frantically as the giant troll smashes the upper level nearly crushing them into oblivion. I look to Boromir, seeing him up and fighting I rush to Merry and Pippin's aid. To reach the raised level on which the two hobbits stand I use a burst of wind to help propel me. I barely make it before the troll prepares to takes another swing at them.

"Grab on!" I urge, hugging them to my sides and leaping to the bottom level.

Even though I use a small surge of air to soften our landing, we still land roughly on our rears. I push Merry and Pippin behind me and block the multiple attacks from the goblins with a wind barrier. _I can't keep this up_. Bending is quickly draining my energy.

"Jessie, we can fight!" Pippin yells from behind me.

I can't afford to object and allow the barrier to dissipate. Merry and Pippin charge, stabbing goblin legs, feet, and anything they can reach. Panting, I lean heavily against a wall trying to regain my strength when the troll crashes his club near me, narrowly missing both Aragorn and Frodo. Rocks clamor toward me but I can't find the energy to move. I am aware of being tugged away and pressed between a chest and wall.

Boromir peers down at me, irritation searing from his eyes. "This is no time to daze off! Either fight or stay behind me so I can protect you. We don't need to be held back now!" His words tear a hole in my pride.

I push him off unsheathing my swords and enter battle once again. I rush to Cass's side, noticing she is cornered by a large cluster of goblins, all fiercely trying to slash her open. I thrust my blade into the back of an assailant and quickly move on to the next. I do not pause until she is temporarily free of her oppressors. Cass glances thankfully my way before she is forced to fight again. We continue against the skirmish, feeling almost safe with the other around.

As I finish slaying yet another goblin I hear an oddly familiar yelp of pain; it is Frodo! I turn to find the troll stabbing its triton-like weapon into Frodo. Aragorn is knocked out cold beside him. Sam shouts Frodo's name as he swings his frying pan in desperate haste to make his way to his friend. Merry and Pippin attack the cave troll with all their might. Boromir, Cass, and I scramble to eliminate the remaining goblins. Gandalf and Gimli tag team their attacks on the troll. The troll flings Merry off - Pippin hacks furiously away at the monster's skull. One of his blows causes the giant to open its gaping mouth allowing Legolas to shoot an arrow through the roof of the creature's cavity and into its brain.

The troll staggers falling to the ground with a great _thump_ that nearly launches me off the ground; it's dead. With the threat temporarily gone we rush to Frodo. I give a silent prayer that he is still alive. Aragorn is already at his side, despair crippling his features as he rolls Frodo over. Frodo is breathing; he is alive! His eyes shift to each of us and Sam gasps a sigh of relief as he stumbles to Frodo, clutching him, thankful he is still alive. The tension in the room abates, we haven't lost anyone yet. I grab Cass and pull her into a tight hug laughing, nearly hysterical.

"You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli declares as Frodo reveals the coat of mithril that kept him alive.

Our moment is shortened with the clamoring of more goblins jaunting towards us.

"We must head to the bridge of Khazad Dûm!" Gandalf leads the way.

We dart through the chamber doors to the Grand Hall with pillars that would have been glorious to look at if we were not running for our lives. We run. But running still is not enough. We are soon surrounded by hundreds of goblins, possibly a thousand. They cling to the pillars and hunch on the floor, their lumbered breathing and stale breath permeate the air. I will not last another fight; not now. Yet, I grab my sword and prepare to battle it out - to my death.

They start to close in when a thunderous pounding reaches us, causing the goblins to withdraw, whimpering. Fear rivets my heart - what could cause _all _of them to retreat?

A monumental figure looms into the hall, body made of flames and shadows. Its' hellish eyes are directed at us. We face this beast, gripping our weapons, preparing for mortal combat.

"A Balrog - a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Put away your weapons, swords will not win you this fight. Run!" Gandalf ordinates.

I bolt with all might, not stopping until we reach a narrow staircase. Boromir is the first to stop, practically falling over the cliff, but is pulled to safety by Legolas. I hear Gandalf charge Aragorn with leading us forward. I descend down the steps, mindful of the fact that should I slip I will fall to my death. There is a rift between the stairs. Legolas is the first to jump, followed by Cass and me. As Gandalf prepares to conquer the distance, the Balrog approaches, causing rocks to break loose from the ceiling. Gandalf braves the gap safely. Arrows shot by goblins fly towards us from the far walls, one narrowly missing Merry's foot.

Legolas takes to shooting at them while I attempt to block the arrows. Boromir braces Merry and Pippin and takes the leap, the ground they were on seconds ago falls, creating a daunting distance for Gimli, Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn to conquer. Sam is next, tossed by Aragorn. Gimli follows refusing to be tossed and barely makes it only because Legolas latches on to his beard. "Not the beard!" He exclaims. Had this been any other time it would have been comical, but not while arrows are being aimed at us. The steps on the other side tumble again, widening the chasm, stranding both Frodo and Aragorn.

Once again, the Balrog causes more rocks to plummet from above. They hit the staircase Frodo and Aragorn stand upon, unsteadying it. It sways back and forth. Unable to stand it any longer, I try my hand at earthbending. I take a sturdy stance, feet wide apart and close to the ground. I allow myself to feel the earth around me. Gripping the essence of earth, I grab onto it - the stairs stop swaying. "Take it forward!" Aragorn calls to me. _Like it's that easy_! Nonetheless, I start to pull the rock forward, slowly, making sure not to lose the grip I have. As I bring it closer, a bit of rock that was balancing the stairs falls away and the grip I have weakens.

I can't continue like this. "When I bring it forward, jump!" The strain on my body is unbearable. Fortunately, I manage to pull it forward without it crashing. Frodo and Aragorn are able to leap on with the rest of us. We scramble towards the bridge, Gandalf in the back coaxing us onward. I can barely catch my breath. I feel myself falling behind, the temperature around me increasing. "Gandalf!" Frodo screams. I turn round to see Gandalf about to face off with the beast. The creature stands nearly as tall as the pillars around it.

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udûn!" Gandalf's staff illuminates with each word. The Balrog swings its fiery whip with its full force but it is deflected by Gandalf's magic. "Go back to the shadow!" The creature takes a step forward, shaking the bridge, whipping around its fire. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf lifts his staff and bangs it against the bridge. For a second nothing happens, but then the creature takes another step forward and the part of the bridge beneath it collapses.

All I can do is watch as the fire demon falls to its demise, relief washing over me. My breath returns and I start to leave when I hear a groan behind me. I freeze - it can't be! Gandalf hangs on to the ledge, the painful strain on his face clear as day. I freeze for a second before rushing to his aid. "No! Fly you fools." He lets go and falls. I am in disbelief. My chest hurts. Tears threaten to spill. Frodo's piercing, wholehearted scream splits the air in two. All rational thought abandons me and I run for the edge of the bridge preparing to leap off and join Gandalf - maybe, just maybe I can still save him. I'm about to take the leap when I am forcefully yanked back. Cass takes my hand and hauls me toward to the rest of the fellowship. We exit the mine.

I swallow a large, punctuated breath and fall to my knees, tears fall to the ground beneath me. _How could he be dead?_ Even out here the air is oppressive. Cass's arms wind their way around me, consoling me. I look at her to find an unexpected emotion - guilt. My tears dry and I am hurt. _She knew and didn't tell me? How could she?_ I'm about to protest but she stops me. "Please don't . . .I know but . . . please don't." Her gold flecked hazel eyes yearn for me not to continue. Although I am hurt, I understand. She _had_ told me before in the mines. I see now what I saw then, the pain of knowing.

Glancing up I see Boromir consoling Gimli, Merry to Pippin. Legolas stands as if frozen in time.

"Legolas, get them up, we must keep moving." Aragorn's orders cut through the air forcing reality back to us. We will be killed if we do not keep moving.

"Give them a break for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaims whilst comforting Gimli. Legolas acts on autopilot, moving to lift Merry and Pippin.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn turns and marches away. Up ahead I spot Frodo drifting away, his heavy footfalls like a ball and chain. He's a ghost with eyes lost in the distance. The loss of Gandalf is no doubt hitting him the worst of all. We pull ourselves together, or at least together enough to run. There are no stops. The closest to respite is when we walk. My legs burn, lungs ache, and my feet are numb.

At last, Aragorn allows a stop. I fall to the ground. "There is a small river near, Jessie and Cassie, if you wish to bathe quickly." His words are heaven.

I am quick to grab Cass and head to the river. It flows calmly, welcoming us. Without any words spoken we undress and crash into the cool waters. We use the sponge-thing Arwen gave us along with herbal soap bar to clean ourselves. I notice Cass turned around washing away the dirt off her pale skin, a contrast to my light cinnamon one. She is perfectly susceptible to an attack and I find myself unable to pass up the opportunity. I start forming a small wave when she turns around, splashing me without warning. _How the hell did she know?_ She swims in place, a knowing smirk plastered on her freshly washed face.

"No fair! You used your power, didn't you?" At times like this I wish she didn't have that power - how am I supposed to play pranks when she knows how and when they're coming?

"I didn't use it on purpose, it sorta just came to me and I counterattacked." She finishes by spraying me.

_Oh, I am so gonna get her back_! I move fluidly, lifting my hands and some of the water around me to create a small wave. Cass gives me with the oh-no-you-don't look. I smile, raising the water in the air over her head. I move my body through the river, shifting my arms forward, languidly. The water passes safely behind her, not a trickle dripping on her head. I smile smugly at what I have done, controlling my power and teasing her just a little without the need of splashing her. I feel victorious. She isn't the only one who can use her powers.

Cassie's eyes are wide, "You've gotten better!"

My pride swells at her words. But then the reality of what happened in the mines comes back to me, "Cass, if you ever want to talk about what happened. . . I mean knowing that would happen to Gandalf must have. . . knowing what can happen to the rest of us." I give up on articulating that sentence. "I am here for you." I finish my sentence rather weakly but I want her to know she isn't alone. She gives me a smile, her tears flowing. My heart aches for her. I move in to hug her but a noise from the woods interrupts. "Who's there?" I call out with no reply. Cass and I move out of the river and dress hurriedly. At first I fear it may be an enemy, but then why didn't it attack? If I find it to be one of the fellowship I will hang the closeted perv by his toes!

We reach the rest the fellowship and find them arguing. Once they notice us they stop, tension palpable. Boromir is the first to step forward, finger pointing accusingly at Cass. "You knew he would die but did nothing to help him!" Cass's eyes widen but she does not defend herself. "See, she does nothing to defend herself! I say we leave her here to fend for herself against the orcs." He spits vehemently, like a protestant pastor condemning a witch to death.

"She's not going anywhere. And if you force her to leave, I will go with her." I lock eyes with Boromir, challenging him to say more.

"Let her speak for herself." Aragorn looks to Cass, their eyes lock.

"I could not tell you. . . " She is cut off by a scoff from Boromir whom earns a stern glare glare from Aragorn. "I spoke to Gandalf - of what I had seen - a death, but before I could even tell him of whose - he cut me off. He said I would see things that would come to pass - death amongst them, that I could not change. I was told I should only speak of what I see when I know it is the right course of action. I am more sure now than before that Gandalf knew what would happen to him." She finishes and looks to me for support. I stand closer, holding her hand.

"You knew, didn't you?" Legolas's accusatory gaze pierces me, making my stomach churn with guilt. Though I did not know who it would be, I knew that something terrible would occur and for that reason I avert my gaze.

This time Cass defends me. "I told her that something would occur but not to who. I forbade her from speaking to anyone about it." Her eyes hold Boromir's in a battle of wills to see who yields first. She wins.

"Now is not a time for differences to separate us, we _all_ continue to Lothlórien. We have wasted enough time here, let us go." Aragorn turns and we all follow, the tension refusing to be left behind.

The walk is quieter. Surprisingly enough, Pippin sticks close to us. "I know it isn't your fault." His voice is hushed but kind. I turn to find him looking at Cass and me. "If it is what Gandalf wanted, then you committed no wrong." He smiles at us and squeezes Cass's hand reassuringly. She visibly relaxes and thanks him. He shuffles back near Merry again.

"He is right you know." I face the gruff voice to see Gimli marching next to me, eyes fixed dead ahead.

"Yeah, too bad not everyone agrees." My gaze rests on Legolas's back. As if feeling their presence he turns and faces me. I quickly avert my eyes.

Gimli looks at me with a knowing glance. "They will come to, you will see." His free hand grips my arm gently, like a father would a daughter - a kind father, nothing like my own. I am touched by his gesture and place my hand on his, offering him a smile. He lets go and his warmth remains on my skin - _is that what it's like to have a father-daughter moment?_

At long last, we enter the Lothlórien woods. A haunting female voice echoes in my ears. "Keep close, young hobbits. An elven witch dwells in these wood said to bewitch any man whose gaze should be unlucky enough to land on her." Gimli pushes the hobbits behind him and watches the forest closely. Despite myself, I find that I too am listening to his tale. "This is one dwarf she will not so easily ensnare. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

I grin, finding his remark adorable for such a gruff dwarf - imagine him as cute as a baby fox! I halt dead in my tracks as arrows point straight at my heart. Elves have us surrounded. Legolas has his bow drawn. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A tall, blonde, seemingly self-absorbed elf chides, a smug look about his face. _Oh, he is so not going on the goodies list!_ When his eyes find mine I make sure to emulate my hostility. However, I am caught off guard when Cass elbows me in the ribs. She gives me the you're-gonna-get-us-killed look. Her gaze finds the elf and holds, there is an emotion in her eyes that mimics his, curiosity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cassie POV**

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The elf glances over all of the fellowship. I can feel Jessie's hostility next to me. I jab her in the rib cage - I really don't feel like dying right now. His charcoal grey eyes meet mine, my favorite shade. I feel Jess's stare and look away.

Aragorn bows to the elf and addresses him in elvish. His name is Haldir, or at least that is what it sounds like. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli is the most heavily surrounded by elves. Jess moves to stand in front of him, her chest brushing against the tips of bows, eyes piercing into any of the elves who dare look into them. I have only seen her do that when protecting me. Even Gimli is shocked. Out of the corner of my eye I see that Legolas has also noticed and he looks - jealous?

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Woods. You cannot go back." Haldir's eyes roam to Frodo's and hold. "Come." His words are directed to all of us.

We are given time to rest with evening soon creeping upon us. An elven guard comes for us and leads us deeper into the wood. We climb a fleet of stairs, Haldir already waiting at the top. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." He greets Legolas.

Legolas responds with a nod of his head, "Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien."

Haldir turns to Aragorn with a slight tilt of his head. "A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." Aragorn nods his head and responds to the greeting by speaking Haldir's name.

Gimli is thoroughly ticked that they're speaking in Elvish, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Jessie gives a hmph of agreeance from behind Gimli while risking a glance at Legolas, who is unamused by her siding with Gimli. I restrain from palming myself. _Killed, they are going to get us killed!_

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir says calmly, his eyes flicker with annoyance between Jess and Gimli.

Gimli puffs out his chest, nostrils flaring. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai - "

Before Gimli can finish the undoubtedly very insulting comment, I cough very loudly, almost like I am retching. Everyone turns to me. I continue to act as if I have

something stuck in my throat. Jess rushes forward, passing her already opened canteen to me. I drink the water pretending it soothes me. When Jess notices I am well she turns to Haldir reproachfully. _Like its his fault!_ I am exasperated with her.

Haldir ignores her and looks to Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He shifts his attention to Aragorn. "You can go no further."

So starts the bickering. The fellowship is scattered. In a corner are Haldir and Aragorn arguing over our passage through the forest. I pray that Haldir will let us pass. Jess is seated next to me braiding her hair. When she notices I am staring she gives me a smile before staring off in space. I, too, find that in this situation I have nothing better to do to occupy my time than to ponder. Ponder what will happen if we are not granted passage through Lothlórien. I shiver at the thought of facing the wretched creatures from the mines.

My hand is patted and am greeted with Pippin's face. "Are you alright?" He inquires with concern.

His care for my well-being is touching. I shrug. "Just worried is all." Pensively, I look over to see Aragorn and Haldir still arguing.

"Ah," Pippin follows my train of sight. "You should not worry, Aragorn will convince him. No doubting it."

As if on cue Haldir relents. "Very well. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of Galadhrim on the morrow."

So with instruction we set up camp for the night.

*Morning*

And so we continue the endless cycle of walking. The trees exude serenity though I know outside the forest our enemies await, ready to kill us.

I can't help but be calmed by the quiet humming of the forest. Houses sit intertwined high among the trees. We follow a long, arched, winding stairway upwards. Every elf I pass is as beautiful as the last. Time elapses and the sun slowly starts to sink. The woods look even more breathtaking with rays of sunlight filtering through the leafy canopy. We begin ascending a different staircase. _Why does there have to be so many of them?_ The glow of lights strung from the trees grow brighter as we rise. We near the top and a large white building comes into view. The light emanating from it is brighter than any other. My heart races. We enter a chamber, the bright light illuminating from ahead disguises the appearance of the two figures descending from above.

The tall, elegant elleth Galadriel glides down gracefully, her hand held by an equally handsome ellon, Celeborn. We breathe a collective gasp. The male is the first to speak, "Ten there are here, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." His words tear open the wound still raw in our hearts. _We lost Gandalf. It is my fault._ _**It is not your fault young one.**_ A woman's voice enters my mind. _Is it hers? __**Yes.**_ Comes a reply.

"He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail. . . to the ruin of all." Her eyes gaze into mine then move to Boromir's who is barely able to keep his emotions together. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest. . . for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep." I can't help but feel as though she has been in everyone's mind. Her eyes are filled with knowledge and wisdom of many millennia.

Jess and I are about to leave with the rest of the fellowship but are detained. The rest notice. Galadriel speaks, "I wish to speak to them privately." She leaves no room for arguments. I watch the rest of the fellowship depart. "Come, let us walk." Galadriel sweeps her hand delicately through the air in the direction she wants us to walk in. We follow her and at first it is quiet.

Jess breaks the silence. "What would you like to speak to us about?" I can tell she tries to sound as polite as possible.

A smile spreads on Galadriel's face, "You will see when we arrive."

I look to Jess, _Arrive where?_

_**You will see, be patient.**_ Galadriel's voice echoes in my mind.

We enter a small alcove. I step down some stairs, following Galadriel to a tall stone basin that stands erect in the middle. She glides barefoot through the grass to a small fountain where she picks up a pitcher-like object and fills it with water. Then she places it on the edge and turns to face us.

"Do not be so tense. You are safe here." The words flow from her lips. Her smile calms me.

"Do you know why we are here? Why we remember things from where we came from and even some of the names of the people here but not how we know them?" Jess wastes no time on getting to the point.

"I do not know the will of the Valar. For it appears that one of them has brought you." She looks at us expectantly. _The Valar? Are they gods?_ Galadriel nods at me. "Truly it is most complicated to explain but in essence you are correct, they are gods."

"So one of the gods brought us here? But doesn't that change the fate of what will happen? What if us coming here is a mistake and we lose the war against Sauron!" Jess's coffee colored hair sways at her waist, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Child fret not, the Valar are wise. They would only bring you to us if you will help us. Perhaps you will not change the ending of this war but after it. We will leave these shores soon and head to the Undying lands." Galadriel lightly takes hold of Jess's hands and uses the other to lightly pat Jess on the head. "I sense that your presence here will only benefit the future of Middle Earth."

"You shouldn't leave Middle Earth. Who will help men?" Jessie's eyes go wide from the shock.

_The elves are leaving?_

"Our time is over. Men now shall have to battle to continue living or fall." Galadriel steps away from Jess.

My vision grows hazy. "You will sentence them to death. If men win the war and you have left, then all magic will have left with you. The world will grow at first with a great King, Elessar. But, after his reign few kings will ever be as wonderful and uncorrupt. Men will plunder this world and poison it. They will not see what they are doing until it is too late. But! If the elves stay, fight, and grow with men you will create a world greater than anyone else thought possible." Slowly I feel myself take control over my body.

Galadriel's gaze holds mine. "Yes. I do believe that you were sent here for a reason." She does not speak of what I have just said.

"How can you be so sure?" I am the one to voice my insecurities this time. "How can I help when all I see are deaths of people I know? Do I have to watch them all die?" I replay in my mind Gandalf falling into the abyss with the Balrog and then the short vision I had of Boromir dying. _If I was brought here to help then shouldn't I be able prevent a death? Can't I save them?_

_**No**_. Her answer rings clear in my mind. _**You face the same question of those who have the gift of foresight. For as grand of a gift it is, it is equally a curse. But, do not let it sway you there will be times when your gift will be necessary. When knowing that the death of someone will help you in saving them.**_ "Now I offer you something few have ever been granted. Will you look into the water?" She moves gracefully, grasping the pitcher and fills the basin with water. Her gaze lifts and moves between Jess and I, "Who will be first?"

I move forward slowly. "Will you be reading our minds to know what we see?"

A grin appears on her lips, "No. I will not intrude on either of you." Galadriel then motions for me to move closer.

I look into the water.

*Time Skip*

We are escorted to the rest of the fellowship by one of the guards. Jess and I are quiet. We haven't spoken since looking into the water. I am curious to know what she saw. When I look to her she is already staring at me, her eyes curious. "What?" I ask a little more harshly than I mean to.

She just shrugs her shoulders, eyes dead ahead. "Did you prophesize something back there? Galadriel looked a little surprised back there and, I am not going to lie, so was I." Jessie whispers to me, she probably doesn't want the guard to hear us.

I sigh, "You've heard me do it before." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _What makes it so special now?_

"I know. . . I know, but everything before now seemed almost scripted like we were just going with the flow." Jess moves her arms mimicking a wave and I have to try hard not to laugh. The guard looks over to us but only lifts a perfectly immaculate eyebrow before returning his attention to the path ahead. A light blush appears on Jessie's cheeks. "That was embarrassing." She says brushing a hand through her hair. One of her nervous habits.

Our conversation dies as we enter the camp. The rest of the fellowship has already finished setting up. I notice that mine and Jess's bed are next together, in between Pippin's and Gimli's, though an obvious gap of space is left between ours and theirs. I walk to my bed, the one closer to Pippin but feel as though something is off. Turning around I see Jess at the entrance to the camp talking to the guard. As they converse, I notice how she slowly pushes one stray lock of hair behind her ear. The guard's eyes follow the movement. I feel a very heavy emotion around me, not too far to my left is Legolas in a silver tunic. He leans against a tree eyes boring straight into Jess and the guard. He appears to be - no, definitely is glaring. I find myself annoyed at him. He shouldn't have blamed Jess earlier, then maybe she would be talking to him. Not that it matters, she probably isn't even flirting. But if she is I wouldn't blame her, he is cute.

It seems like they finish and Jess gives him one of her dazzling smiles before sauntering toward me. With each step her hips sway slightly as does her long black hair. She is a walking heartbreaker and she isn't even aware of it. The guard stands there, staring after Jess for a few seconds before he notices Legolas's deadly glare; he whisks around and departs. Jess plops herself onto her bed and looks to me. Yup, totally unaware of the fact that she had the guard wrapped around her finger. She tilts her head at me, "What?"

I only give her one of my knowing smiles - the one she finds so annoying. "What were you talking to him about?"

"I asked him a question." She answers simply, shrugging.

I let the matter drop, voices resound softly at first but then grow loud. They make me sad.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas says quietly eyes cast upwards.

"What are they saying about him?" Merry asks, eyes searching for something,

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas pauses turning to look at us. "For me the grief is still to near." His voice trembles slightly. I can tell he is fighting back the urge to cry.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam mumbles glumly. "There should be a verse about that." He tries to make up a verse but gives up. The wound really is still to raw for all of us.

*Time Skip*

The rest of the Fellowship sleeps but I find myself unable to. Yesterday - or is it the day before yesterday now - was Jessie's birthday. We were so busy that I hadn't even said happy birthday. I need to find a way to make it up to her. I hear a rustle next to me. A shadow gets up and quietly makes its way from the group. It's Jess. I get up to go after her. I slowly and quietly walk in the direction I saw her go in. I soon realize something - I am lost. _Ok Cass, just retrace your steps_. I start walking backwards but bump into something hard and cold. Whirling around I put my hands up and make fists. I swing one of my fists blindly.

It is caught in something calloused. "One should not be walking around so early in the morning without an escort, my lady." Haldir stands with a grin on his face. "Tell me,do you usually punch wildly at things?" He lifts an eyebrow in question.

"If you must know, no I don't. You scared me. What are _you_ doing walking around bumping into unsuspecting girls?" I ask, then notice he still has my fist in his hand. "And will you please release my hand."

He looks at my hand in his and lets go. "I do not sneak around." His eyes pierce mine. "I am Captain of the Guard here it is my duty to walk through the forest to make sure nothing is amiss. Like someone getting lost." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"I am not lost." I say raising my chin defiantly at him. "I was following my friend until you got in my way."

"You were following your friend walking backwards?" He asks in disbelief, eyebrow once again lifting.

"Don't judge me. Now if you'll excuse me." I say sidestepping him.

He cuts me off shaking his head. "I am afraid I will have to accompany you back to the camp." He leaves no room for argument.

We walk and I find myself blushing. I have never walked alone with a guy who - let's not lie - is hot and so early in the morning in a world where it is considered scandalous. I feel like such a rebel. Suddenly I am hit with an idea. "Do you have cake?"

Haldir halts dead in his tracks. "Cake?"

I nod my head, "Yeah. It's a dessert you give to people on their birthday." I look at him expectantly.

"Why would you need one now?" He says while starting off again.

"My friend, Jess, you know her right?" I follow after him.

"Yes. The one who looked as though she were ready to gut me alive." He has a sour look on his face as he continues, "she also was trying to protect the dwarf from the arrows, quite unforgettable that one."

I smile. Yeah, Jess has that kind of personality. "Well it was her birthday the day before yesterday but we were so busy running for our lives that I forgot to wish her happy birthday. _So_, to make it up I want to give her something." I explain to him.

He nods his head, "I will see what I can do for you." He stops and looks at me, smiling.

I am filled with glee. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I grab his arm about to pull him into a hug but stop. His eyes grow wide. A blush makes its way onto my cheeks, burning. I let go and face ahead hoping he doesn't notice the rouge that has made its way onto my cheeks.

I hear him clear his throat. "You are welcome. Now, let us get you back to bed…" He tenses suddenly and my face heats up even more. "...The fellowship will worry when they see you aren't there." I can only nod. When we make it back to the camp I thank him. He leaves and I watch his back disappear into the distance. I sigh. Why did I have to ruin such a good moment? Making my way back to my bed I lie down. I turn to face Jessie's bed. She's still gone. What in Middle Earth could she be doing at this hour? I close my eyes, sleep takes me without protest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jessie POV**

I quietly rise from my bed taking care not to awaken anyone. Gimli snores and turns his back to me. My heartbeat quickens. I continue to sneak away from the fellowship. My eyes scan ahead, making sure no one around to impede my mission. I replay in my mind the instructions the guard gave me. As I pass a tree with a ring of mushrooms surrounding it I take a left, "_Then continue heading straight and you shall arrive."_ His voice rings clear in my mind. He was sweet.

*flashback*

As Cass and I walk back to the camp an idea suddenly hits me. Since we have time to rest, now would be the perfect time to practice my bending. I need a calm place that is away from the rest of the group. I finally realize the solution to my problem is walking right besides us. Letting Cass continue into the camp alone, I turn to the guard.

"I have a question to ask you." I nervously push a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yes, my lady." he inquires, his eyes focusing on me. Why do all elves have to be so attractive? It's not even fair at this point.

"Do you happen to know of a lake or river nearby that I can go to? One that I can get to without any help or anyone following me?" I look expectantly at him, hoping he does know a secluded spot.

"Why would you need such a place? Are you not close to your companions? I thought Lady Cass was a good friend of yours," he looks slightly confused, but I need him to tell me without telling him my main reason why. _Think Jess, think!_

"Well, it's not that I don't trust them. I just want some peace and quiet, away from everyone. I'm sure you have heard what we went through and I want space to think about it by myself," I lift my eyes to meet his in hope that what I say is convincing enough.

"If that is what you wish, then I believe I could tell you of a place," his eyes seem to smile as he continues. "However, it will be a secret between the both of us. If any of my kin hear about it they will not think me worthy of my duty as a guard, especially Haldir."

I remember Haldir. That horribly pompous man with the audacity to try and threaten us. I notice I haven't responded and quickly reply. "Of course! That was the plan from the start. Not telling anyone, I mean." I quickly look down. Great there I go, my stupid awkwardness is showing.

"Well now, listen closely then for I cannot write it down. It would be too suspicious." he leans closer to me and whispers. "First, you must walk the path that leads away from your camp until you reach a small shrub. There you must turn right and walk deeper into the forest until you spot a tree that is wide at the base and has a straight horizontal line cut into its bark. From there you turn left and walk to the small dead tree that is a little further up. Turn right and you will soon come across a tree with a ring of mushrooms wrapped around it, here you will take a left. Then continue heading straight and you shall arrive." he pulls away and looks upon me.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't tell anyone. Goodnight!" I beam at him.

"Good night, Lady Jessie," a small smile tugs at his lips as I turn around and make my way back to the bed next to Cass. I notice Legolas staring but my vexation with him burns so strong that I focus my eyes on Cass instead. I won't let myself be distracted.

*End flashback*

I soon walk into a clearing, the is view breathtaking. In the middle runs a lake turned silver from the reflection of the moon's light. A couple of blooming bushes adorn the rocks that lay blanketing the bank. The branches of the surrounding trees are raised high above the ground. It really is beautiful but I'm not here to gaze at the scenery. Getting straight to work I settle into a stance. I concentrate as I stare at the body of water before me. Cautiously, I move my arms into an upward motion bringing a small boulder-size amount of water into the air. Now to shape it. A bead of sweat drips from my forehead as I think of the perfect spherical shape I want to form the water into. Just when I am about to get it right, the water falls back to the lake in an ungraceful splash. My nostrils flare and I try again. Perseverance is the only way to succeed, just like Cass would say.

Minutes tick by and countless tries pass before I manage to get the water into a semi-perfect sphere. And even so, I can only hold it for a maximum of thirty seconds before it plunges back into the lake. It will have to do for now. I need to exercise different movements. Making sure no one is around I strip off my leggings and walk into the water barefoot. It's warm. I stand hip-deep in the lake with water lapping against my waist. The moon's rays warm me with their lingering touch. Power surges through me. I extend my arms away moving them in a precise and fluid motion. The image of what I am creating is clear in my mind. Slowly the water around me changes until liquid tentacles surround me. The tentacles move with me in an undulating motion. Happy with the progress, I let my arms drop and my watery tentacles splash back into the lake. I wish I had more time to try work on my waterbending skills, but I know I must gain more experience with the other elements. I make my way to the shore and slip my leggings back on. Despite my underwear being slightly drenched, the leggings stay dry - must be elf magic.

*time skip*

"Why does it have to be so draining?" I breathe out exasperated as I fall to the ground with a thump. "It should be easy as one, two, and three!" _Calm down Jess, _I think to myself. _Getting stressed out like this isn't going to get you anywhere._

Standing once again I look at a nearby rock. This one has to be easier. If anything, I would say that I do quite well with earth bending. Concentrating on shaping the rock, I bring my left foot toward me while simultaneously thrusting my right arm out. Pieces fly away and I am left with a lumpy chunk of stone. It's not anywhere near what I was aiming for. After all, it is my first day trying to shape anything. I continue trying to shape the stone again and again and again. I am soon spent; my body trembles and my heaving breaths force me to bend over. My lungs are on fire, but for once I am able to get the rock to contour somewhat into a proper shape. The rock, now slightly shaped like a cone, lies not too far from me. I can drive these into our enemies with a bit more shaping. Making them pointier and a little thinner will make them easier to handle. I wipe the sweat away from my eyes. Holding out my arms I notice how badly they tremble. I never fully realized how tiring and difficult bending actually is. It makes me wonder if I'll be able to master bending in time. I look down at my fisted hands in silent thought. I don't want what happened with the orcs and Boromir's sexist comment to repeat itself. I know I can fight and I'll get better. I don't need anyone protecting me but myself. I slap my face hard enough to knock me out of the trance. Time to try air!

I allow myself to glide from one step to the next. Moving with the wind, breath in perfect synchronization. My chest rising and falling. My mind empties. Abruptly, I push one of my hands forward and the air that had been swirling around me rushes across the water. The gust of wind is long and thin. It blows with so great a force that my hair is now a mess. The wall of wind hits a tree and I wince at the sound of branches cracking. I think that is enough air bending for tonight.

*ggggrrrhhh* I look down at my stomach in surprise. I guess a small break wouldn't hurt. What time is it anyway? I raise my head to look at the horizon. The moon and a good amount of stars still hang in the air but not enough to forsake practice time for a break. If I want to get better at bending I'm going to have to give up a couple of things. And right now that also includes eating, but just for a bit. When I get back I'll make sure to ask Cass to make me something to eat. She's quite good at cooking in all honesty. Too bad no one else has had any of her food. Well that just makes me lucky.

I give a small kick and settle into my next stance. Fire bending it is.

*time skip*

Leaves give a satisfying crunch beneath my feet as I hurry my way back to camp. I am not good at keeping track of time, especially when I'm concentrating. Specifically, if I am taking a much needed bath after being drenched in sweat. I wish I had brought extra clothing. It's a disgruntling feeling getting back into sweaty clothing after bathing.

I stumble on a root obscured in the shadow of early dawn. Quickly recovering I look back at the sky. I think I can make it in time. I'll get one or two hours of sleep at most. Not ideal, but I'll have to make it work somehow. I soon break out onto the little path that leads back to camp. Slowing to a walk, I quietly tip-toe into camp hoping no one wakes up. I'm grateful no one is awake to ask about the burn on my arm. Fire bending is a lot harder than I thought. Smaller steps next time.

Spotting my bed next to Cass I hasten my pace. Despite the fact that my bed is on the floor, it looks extremely appealing at the moment. Only God knows how tired my body is. I wince as I cover my burn with my sleeve. Maybe I can find that guard again; it's possible he can procure an ointment for me. Easing myself under the blanket I rest my fatigued body on the floor. My eyes shut and in an instant I fall into a deep slumber.

~2 hours later~

Something is shaking me or rather someone. I feel a hand on my arm. I try to ignore it and gain a bit more sleep but the person is relentless. I hear a female voice. _Cass? Why can't she let me sleep?_ I am about to open my eyes when suddenly I feel very. . . wet? My eyes open and I shoot straight up. My hair and shirt are soaked through. Cass stands to my left laughing, bucket of water unashamedly held in her hands. The rest of the fellowship are trying to hide their mirth. _Oh, she is so going to get it!_ I place my hands in front of me slowly moving them away from my body. Water begins to flow from my shirt and into a small sphere. Cass's eyes widen. The water is completely drained from my now dry shirt and I thrust the water at her.

"Jess!" Cass squeals as I douse her in the cold liquid. This time the fellowship can't hold back their laughter. Looking back at me from her wet clothes Cass starts to laugh. I thought for sure she would be angry but seeing her laugh is a relief. Joining in the laughter, I hug Cass.

We are interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves created by an approaching elven group. A number of elves come into the camp carrying a table made of a dark wood. They also bring chairs made of the same wood as the table. They set down the chairs and more elves come forward to place food on its surface. I look at Cass to see her face flushed with excitement. It's the look that illuminates her face when she gets something she really wants. Cass suddenly lets go of me and runs over to one of the elves. It's Haldir. I notice that he secretly gives her something. Now I'm _very_ curious. Cass turns around to look at me and grins.

She dodges in between the elves in order to hide from me. _Alright then_, if it's a challenge she wants then I am more than willing to accept. Walking over, I immediately begin searching for her among the towering elves. She might be only slightly taller than me but she knows how to hide herself well. Suddenly an arm wraps itself around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"Happy belated birthday, Jess!" Cass shouts gleefully.

I turn around as she lets go and suddenly there is a small cake-like pastry in her hands. I look up at her in disbelief. _Wait. Is - is that what I think it is. Chocolate?_

"Cass, is this what I think it is?" I admit that I am more than appropriately excited at the idea of chocolate being involved. She's grins. _It's definitely chocolate. This cake is all mine!_ I think greedily.

"Do you like it?" Cass inquires worriedly. I don't know why, she knows I am absolutely in love with chocolate. (It's an abusive relationship - between chocolate and I, that is)

"Like it? I love it!" I take the small cake into my hands already imagining how sweet it is going to taste. "Does that mean all of this is for me?" I look at the table elegantly decorated with food. Very delectable looking food I must add. Cass nods very happily at me.

"Birthday?" Pippin and Merry ask in unison looking at each other eagerly, no doubt associating birthday with merry feasting.

"We heard it was Lady Jessie's birthday two days past so we brought goods to celebrate" the guard from yesterday speaks up, directing his smile towards me. Haldir, who is standing next to him, suddenly coughs.

"Since we have finished here we shall be on our way," Haldir turns to leave, the guard following him slightly dejected.

"Hey, Jess. You invite the guard boy to the party while I invite mister high-strung," Cass whispers to me.

"Wait. Why? What are you planning?" I know Cass too well and can feel she is up to something.

"Shhh. You are overthinking things. I was just thinking it would be nice to have more people over. I'm not trying anything, I swear." Cass looks sincere enough as she makes her way over to Haldir. It would be surprising if she managed to convince the stoic elf to join us.

The hobbits have already begun eating and talking happily amongst themselves. The other members of the fellowship are a little more reluctant to join but soon give in. I follow after Cass's example, whom impressively has managed to convince Haldir to stay, for he is walking back with her. Walking past them I catch up to the guard from the night before.

"Hey," I reach out to stop him. He glances at my hand placed on his arm and then at me. I immediately retract my hand suddenly embarrassed. I push some of my hair from my face and place it behind an ear. _Why am I so nervous?_ _I am just asking him to stay for the party. Besides, I need to ask if he has anything for my burn._ I clear my throat. "Do you want to stay? I mean, there is enough food and stuff. You don't have t-"

"I would be honored to dine with you, my lady." He gives a short bow, my cheeks ignite.

"My name is Jessie. Jess for short, just call me that." I smile, desperately hoping he doesn't notice my blushed cheeks.

"As you wish, Jess." A shiver travels down my spine as he tries my nickname on his tongue. "My name is Orophin. Address me however you please." A soft smile crosses his face. I am so not gonna lie - my heart is racing.

"I'm going to call you Oreo." His brow raises in question. "It's a cookie and it's sweet like you." I literally want to smack myself, hard. _Did I really just say that?_ I feel his steady gaze on me. "We should join the rest of the company."

I turn to leave for the table but he clutches my arm and places it atop of his. "Please, allow me to escort you." The gentlemanly gesture makes me bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling ear to ear.

When I look up, Legolas's accusatory and betrayed gaze meets mine. I have to turn my head away. I shouldn't feel guilty. My mind drifts back to what I saw in the basin. I quickly stop myself. Now is not the time to think about such things. There is an extremely adorable guy escorting me to a party in my honor, and I know Cass would throttle me if I let this opportunity to flirt slip by. He at least he isn't accusing me of things he doesn't understand. Oreo pulls the chair in between Cass and Gimli out for me. My heart skips a beat at the sweet gesture. He then sits on the empty chair across from me. Yup, definitely sweet as a cookie. I realize there is hardly any meat at the table. _Weird._

"Oreo," he turns to face me, a gentle smile gracing his angelic features. "Why isn't there more meat? Do elves not like it?"

He shakes his head, "Quite the opposite. We elves adore meat, however, we refrain from preparing large amounts as not to waste any. All life is precious, wasting the meat of an animal is wasting its life. It is unforgivable."

I contemplate his words. That makes sense, I have always hated wasting food - but for a more self-satisfying reason that has to do with making my tummy happy. I must admit I am a big eater and just because there are a couple of cute guys around does not mean I will stop myself from pigging out. Filling my plate to the brim, I earn grins of approval from Merry and Pippin who are doing the same thing. I grab the fork sitting at the edge of my silver platter and stab a dumpling-like thing. The soft exterior allows my teeth to tear through its rich middle. I taste seasoned vegetables and tender chunks of meat. It is so good! I am quick to finish the rest of my plate.

Gimli gives a hearty laugh next to me. "You have a healthy appetite lass!" He gently smacks my arm. "There would be a good many of my kin trying to woo you. Tell me, how old are you?" He asks whilst grabbing more meat and placing it upon his plate.

"Seventeen." I say a little hesitantly. _Where is he going with this?_

"A fine age to get married." Remarks Boromir from the far left corner of the table, sitting next to Aragorn. _Married?_

"Tis the age of a child!" Haldir declares from his seat to the left of Cass.

She looks at him with her signature _seriously face, _"I am seventeen too."

"I do believe I have a cousin looking for a wife. He is a good man with a large part of a mine belonging to him." Gimli looks to me, "I could introduce you to him." His offer feels very sincere but I am no where near ready to married.

"Thank you for your offer Gimli but I am way too young to get married or even think about it." I try to portray my gratitude with a smile as I lightly squeeze the arm closest to me. It really is nice of him to offer to do something like this. _Do fathers do that for daughters here?_

"At what age do women from where you come usually wed?" Legolas asks innocently. It is the first time he has actually spoken directly to me since he discovered I knew something of Gandalf's death. I am stunned for a couple of seconds.

"Late twenties or early thirties." I say, not breaking my eye contact with him.

"So old?" Asks Boromir incredulously. Even his infuriating question does not allow me to pull my gaze from Legolas.

"It's not old!" Cass replies as if she is the one being insulted. "Thirty is a young age."

Boromir scoffs, "One could be a grandfather at that age."

"A women should be able to decide when she gets married. At least that's the way it is in the Shire." Pippin speaks, his eyes cast in the direction of Cass. When she notices, he quickly averts his attention back to his food. _Is he blushing?_

"I might just move to the Shire." Cass says.

Pippin immediately looks up, eyes wide. "It is a very beautiful place, if you go I would gladly give you a tour." He casts his eyes down shyly. Merry is giving him a _what are you doing _look.

Cass smiles, a slight blush gracing her pale features, "I might take you up on the offer."

Haldir shifts in his chair, Oreo looks at him questioningly. Feeling an awkwardness in the air I speak up. "Can someone pass me the pitcher of water?"

Oreo quickly reaches over beating Gimli whose arms lack the length to reach the jar. He swiftly fills my cup to the brim and sits back down. I thank the both of them. We all continue eating. I notice that Merry and Pippin are both becoming more relaxed and carefree the more food and drink they consume. They start singing and I can only laugh. Eventually they make their way on top of the table turning in circles singing gleefully. We clap our hands to their song. Pippin prepares to do a solo. We all quiet down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cassie POV**

Merry steps down as Pippin stands up straight upon the table pushing his shoulders back, though his eyes betray his nervousness. I smile reassuringly at him. His eyes glimmer when they meet mine. I can't help the beat my heart skips. He open his mouth and his voice flies to an upbeat tune.

Fair is this woman, So fair is she!

She's beauty!

She's grace!

And all she does,

is at her own pace!

He trots around the table avoiding stepping on any silverware, food, or drinks. His voice is loud and wonderfully on pitch despite the fact that he is prancing to the beat of his song. I had no idea his voice was this beautiful. The lyrics boast of a woman who is beautiful but has no clue that she is. _Funny, that is exactly the case of someone I know._ I begin clapping to the upbeat song. As the chorus comes to a close he takes out a flower and kneels in front of me. _What?_ I'm shocked and accept the flower from him hesitantly. He stands up and finishes the song, everyone is clapping by now. I, on the other hand, stare intently at the small flower he gave me. It's a brilliant white daisy. I place it in my hair between my left ear.

I turn noticing Haldir's steady gaze on the flower. "It is pretty isn't it?" I say, lightly placing a finger on my flower.

"Yes." His reply is a little curt.

I lift an eyebrow. _What's his problem?_

"Your voice is awesome Pippin!" Jess exclaims, still clapping.

"Awesome?" Frodo is the one to ask the question. Strangely enough, I believe it is the first time he has ever addressed either of us directly.

"It's when something is so good it inspires you." I respond for Jess and he nods in understanding.

"If you are feeling inspired Ms. Jessie then why don't you sing for us?" Sam looks expectantly at Jess who now has a stricken look across her face.

"I can't sing!" Jess says waving her hands wildly in front of her in vehement opposition to the suggestion.

"Sure you can, Jess." I say - I can't stop my evil side from emerging.

"Cass can sing too." Jess is quick to counter and the group looks between the two of us.

"The both of you should sing together!" Gimli cheers heartily and to my dismay the rest agree enthusiastically.

Jess and I shoot accusatory glances at each other. This is all her fault, saying that Pippin's singing is "awesome"(which it is by the way).We are pulled out of our seats and away from the table by Merry and Pippin. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. As the two hobbits make their way back to their own seats Jess and I are unfortunately graced by the unaverted attention of the rest of the party.

Jess inches closer to me, "Fergie?"

"Big Girls Don't Cry." I agree. It is one of our favorite songs.

I hesitantly create the beat by softly thumping my leg with one hand and snapping with the other. Jess slowly sways to the beat.

_Da Da Da Da_

Jess voice starts off softly, like sweet honey. She turns to me, a slight smile growing on her lips.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're _ _probably on your flight back to your home town_

She mimics a plane soaring through the air. The groups eyes follow her movements with interest. The lyrics flow from her effortlessly, beautifully in tune. I notice she is reaching the chorus.

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity_

Jess turns to me. Her eyes meet mine. We smile at each other. We both sing together as soon as the chorus starts.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

I take over singing while Jess is the one now creating the beat.

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Again the chorus starts and our voices harmonize naturally. After that Jess takes the next solo.

She acts out little things in the song, I can't help but find it cute.

Yet she manages to keep the deep emotion the song requires.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

Her voice resonates deep and rich. Our audience can't help but be drawn to her.

Legolas, Boromir, and the guard (I think I heard Jessie call him Oreo) stare intently at her.

Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Frodo, and Sam look between the two of us.

Haldir's and Pippin's gaze are on me. I can't help but blush.

The song comes to a close and our voices join for the last verses.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity_

_La da da da da da_

The song comes to a close and for a few seconds nothing happens. Then the crowd erupts in a standing ovation. A dark blush stains my cheeks. I can't believe we just sang in front of an audience! Honestly, I feel a little woozy.

"Never have I heard a song quite like that." Aragorn applauses appreciatively.

"Aye, it was beautiful." Legolas agrees eyes never leaving Jess. _Was it beautiful or is she? Men._

"Thanks." Jess answers bashfully, not making eye contact with him.

"What is a valentine?" asks Sam curiously.

"Where we're from, Valentine's Day is a holiday where people give sweet snacks, flowers, or gifts to a loved one. The person receiving the gift is your Valentine, and they can be someone you have special feelings for or just a friend." I explain the concept as simply as I can.

"I see." he nods with a pensive look on his face.

We sit in our seats. I for one, am grateful for their praise. "I did not know you had such a lovely voice." Haldir's voice sounds next to my ear.

I turn to answer him but when I do our faces are so near it gives me a start. I pull back a little. He coughs awkwardly. "Thank you." Is all I am able to say. _Nice going, Cass._

The feast continues with jokes from the hobbits. Stories are told by the fellowship of their homes. I am thinking about taking up Pippin on his offer. Endless eating sounds like a lot of fun! Though that isn't the only reason. He has been really sweet to me lately, I would enjoy visiting his home.

My thoughts are interrupted by Merry's question to Jess. "May I have a slice of the cake?" He looks from the cake to Jess pleadingly.

She giggles at him, "Of course." She stands with a knife and slices the smallish round cake into twelve equal pieces.

The hobbits all shift in their seats. I swear they are close to drooling all over themselves. Legolas walks over to Jess and offers his assistance which she accepts. The guard stands swiftly also offering his aid. Even while cutting cake she has guys vying for her attention. It's actually hilarious to watch. Soon everyone has a slice and Jess takes her seat. She stares intently at the cake.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to her. I wonder if she is sulking that she didn't get the whole thing to herself.

"Where's the birthday candle?" She whispers back at me. I instantly feel the urge to knock my head against the table. How could I forget? Do they even have birthday candles? She abruptly giggles, "It's okay Cass, I will wish for something without them."

I nod but I can't stop feeling just a little guilty about forgetting something so important. I devour my piece of the cake rather savagely. The hobbits stare at their empty plates regretfully. The party finishes, Haldir and the guard rise to leave and get help to clean up. Jess stops the guard - yup she calls him Oreo - when he is a little farther from Haldir saying something I can't quite hear. Haldir watches them intently. He seems bothered by their speaking to one another. Jess and Oreo, I wonder why she calls him that, reach an agreement about something. I sense a presence next to me, Legolas. His eyes are placed intently on Jess.

"Why does she call him Oreo?" His stare now placed on me.

I shrug, "Even I don't know." Naming a guy after a cookie is so like Jess, it's very slyly bold of her.

"Do you think she is. . . fond of him?" His voice fills with apprehension.

I have no idea what to say. If I say no it wouldn't be the complete truth since she has already given him a nickname. But I can't say yes because I'm not a hundred percent sure. "Maybe." My answer is short but all I can offer. He gives a slight nod and turns away from them as if retreating from a scorching fire.

The wind picks up, branches sway, it feels like we've already had a full day but it's probably just noon. Haldir makes his way towards me while Jess and Oreo continue talking. "Could you spare me a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, ok." I respond as nonchalantly as I possibly can with my heartbeat picking up speed due to his presence.

"What are your friend's intentions toward my brother, Orophin?" He asks surveying the pair a few feet from us.

"He's your brother?" I squeak unable to mask my surprise. _No way!_

He lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Yes," he replies. "Why does that surprise you?"

Now I feel a little bit embarrassed. I hope I haven't offended him. "No reason." Unsure of how to continue I answer his original question, "She could have just taken a friendly interest."

"Then I believe my brother is misreading her intentions." For a second his usual emotional barrier falters and he seems wistful.

Watching the pair I observe the slow tilt of Orophin's face, the way he leans closer to her at every opportunity. How could I not have realized this sooner? I find my heart aching for Orophin. "If you are worried that her actions may be misleading, I will talk to her." He gives a grateful nod.

Jess and Orophin finish their conversation so the brothers leave. Jess appears to be genuinely pleased with herself. I replay in my mind Orophin's face, I have to speak to her. "Jess, we need to talk."

The tone my voice causes her to look at me apprehensively. "What's up?" Her eyes pierce mine.

"Haldir and I have seen the way you act with his brother and we are worried that you might be leading him on." I rush to finish my sentence. Gosh this awkward.

"His brother?" Her eyes flash from confusion to comprehension. "Leading him on. . . " She repeats my words, then looks me dead in the eye. "Maybe I'm not," her tone is serious. She quickly strides away from me in a huff towards Gimli who sits at the base of a leafy tree sharpening his axe.

Her words ring in my head. I find myself unable to believe that she really means it. I have strong memories of her fondness for Legolas, even before arriving here. _Wait, how did we know him before coming here?_ A vision interrupts my thoughts. Jessie stands smiling in a long silver gown, much like that of the elves. She couldn't be over twenty, two small children come barreling towards her. One is a boy with short dark hair and clear ocean blue eyes. The other is a girl with long blonde hair, eyes swirling pools of dark chocolate. Both children look up as if someone is calling to them. Blonde hair enters for a moment and immediately my vision cuts off. I stand here staring past the trees, my mind is still trying to process what I saw. Was that Jess with a family of her own? I didn't get to see the father! And the blonde hair I saw doesn't exactly help considering the fact that both Orophin and Legolas are blonde, or if either of them is actually the blonde figure in my vision. I let out a frustrated growl. _Couldn't my powers be just a little more helpful?_

"Are you alright?" Frodo's voice questions next to me.

At first I am at a loss for words. Where did he come from? But then I realize that I haven't answered his question. "No, not really." I don't know why I tell him the truth but I can't help but feel like he would understand my troubles.

"You are worried about your friend, are you not?" He once again proves to me his is very observant.

"Yes." I acknowledge.

"You shouldn't." His eyes wander and stop on Sam. "I am sure she is well aware of what she is doing and will make the right decisions." He allows himself a small smile.

Frodo's eyes are full of experience and I can't help but wonder at how much he has matured already. I silently agree as he walks away to join Sam who is currently occupied brewing a stew. For a while, all I do is study everyone. I find my hypothesis to be correct. We have all matured, some more than others. There are still hints of playful bliss in the hobbits eyes. Boromir is teaching both Merry and Pippin swordsmanship. Legolas stands talking with Aragorn. Jess listens to Gimli and lets out an occasional laugh. The elves come back and quickly clean up our mess. Haldir and Orophin are not amongst them. Hours tick in quiet observation. A slight crunch of leaves betrays the person sneaking up behind the tree I rest on.

I stand to greet my stalker. It's Haldir. "Hello."

"You heard me?" He asks in disbelief.

I point to the ground, "The leaves gave you away."

He looks towards the leaves before returning his gaze to me. "The lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you."

I follow as he leads the way to wherever it is I am going to meet her. We walk avoiding thickets, sometimes taking flights of stairs with ivy growing along the railings, beautifully. We take a small path that leads to a small clearing similar to the one Jess and I talked to Galadriel privately. The the main difference being that this one does not have a stone basin standing in the center and in its place are flowers varying from soft red hues to a luscious midnight blue. Two light wooden chairs sit waiting for use. I turn to thank Haldir for bringing me but he is already gone. Seconds pass, a peaceful quiet envelops the clearing. Galadriel enters eyes cast straight ahead not meeting mine but somehow I feel as though she has already acknowledged my presence. Finally she meets my gaze with hers.

"Please, sit." Her voice resounds and I cannot refuse her. As soon as I take my seat she sits in her own, far more gracefully than me. "I have much to speak to you about." Her eyes stare so deep, searching for something. But what? "Tell me, have you had any more visions since last we met?"

"Yes, about Jess but nothing more."

She nods at my response. "Tell me what the vision pertained to." She motions with her hand for me to continue.

I feel like I would be betraying Jess if I told someone else what I saw before having told her. Galadriel's gaze does not falter even with the long silence. Finally I speak, "It was her with a family." I give her the truth but a shortened version. Still she looks at me. I give in, "It was her with her future children and her husband. I didn't get to see who the lucky guy was."

"I see, where the children human or elven?" Her words are slow and soothingly deep.

"Elven." As soon as I answer an emotion passes so quickly in her eyes that I am unable to identify it before it vanishes.

Birds chirp in the silence, the sun sets, Galadriel deep in thought. She breaks the silence, "The fates are changing, so must we. We will not run. The elves will stay and fight with men." Her sudden decision leaves me stunned. I am ecstatic that she has decided that the elves will fight, but how does Jess having little beautiful baby elves have to do with anything? _**You will see in time.**_ Galadriel's voice whispers softly with a hint of mirth. "It is late, come, it is time for you to return." She stands extending her hand to me. She walks me until I can see the camp. She stops and faces me, "You and your friend will play a greater role in this war and this world than I initially believed. Do not use your powers lightly, should the eye of Sauron catch wind of your appearance he will destroy the both of you before you are able to fulfill the destinies set upon you."

I sigh, I never thought the fate of Middle Earth could rest on Jess's and my shoulders. _**Many do not.**_ Galadriel tilts her head down in farewell. "Rest, young one."

"Goodnight." I say mimicking her nod.

Entering the camp I note most of the fellowship have fallen asleep, including Jess. Aragorn, the only one awake, stares intently at the stars and moon. It almost seems as if he is pleading with the universe. He turns in my direction when he hears my feet pad across the forest floor. "Something is on your mind. Or rather, someone." I sit myself next to him.

"You are very observant," he chuckles wryly.

"You miss Arwen." It's not a question.

"More than you know." Sorrow evident in his voice, "It was not meant to be."

"She asked Jess and I to watch over you before we left Rivendell." This catches his attention. "Just by looking at her I can tell you she loves you more than anything. It pains her to be away from you. Do not push her away, you only hurt both of you unnecessarily."

His eyes peer into mine. He nods, "You are right. I just hope she isn't already on her way to the Undying Lands."

I don't tell him that Galadriel has decided to fight alongside men. She will tell them when the time is right. I try to head for bed but instead I am pulled into a hug - it is warm and brotherly. When Aragorn releases me he pats my head thanking me then he heads off to his own bed. I reach my own bed. I lie down smiling and sleep proceeds to take hold. Images of Jessie with her kids and the short glimpse of her husband flow through my dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Jessie POV

The fellowship is finally asleep and I make my way to the lake. My feet lead me there by memory. As I break through a small thicket there stands Oreo, his waist-length blonde hair lit sliver by the lake's reflection. His strong yet fine features are alluring as he smiles my name, "Jess". My heart flutters. I am not leading him on. I repeat the words for assurance but images of Legolas assail my mind. I force them aside making my way to Oreo. He wears silver armor. His left hand holds his bow, a sword is strapped to his hips. He holds a flask in his right hand. The ointment for the burn.

"You came." I stand facing him.

"Of course." He shifts around nervously. He looks at his right hand, "The ointment." He holds it out to me. I reach for it but he pulls it back. I look at him questioningly. "Allow me to apply it for you." His words light my cheeks in flame. I nod and pull my left sleeve up to reveal the burn. He dips two fingers into the flask, the creamy content almost translucent on his finger tips. Gently he starts spreading the cream over my burn. I wince, perhaps I should have gotten treatment sooner. He apologizes, starting again even softer. "How did you come upon such an injury?" He lifts his eyes to meet mine.

I swallow, unsure of how to answer. I don't want to to lie but I have a gut feeling I shouldn't go around announcing my powers. Powers that are so foreign to this world. "I was helping Sam cook when I leaned over the fire. The flames burned me but no one was paying attention. It's embarrassing to admit I burned myself doing something so simple. Can you understand this?"

He nods. "I am pleased you came to me for assistance, but burning yourself when cooking is nothing to be ashamed of." He ends his sentence and finishes applying the topical salve.

"I know." I sigh, already feeling the soothing sensation of the medicine working.

Feeling his gaze on me, I look up to meet his eyes. "*Lle ier vanima." His words are spoken in elvish.

"What did you say?" I ask a little nervously. Note to self: learn elvish.

"My knowledge of the common tongue is inadequate. I would not know how to tell you." He smiles almost bitterly.

For not knowing much, I have witnessed quite the contrary. "It's okay." I shrug.

"I must leave now and return to my post. The other guards will soon realize I am absent." He gives a swift and graceful bow.

"Bye." I say waving, repentant that he has to leave so soon. He sends a rueful glance in my direction as he departs.

I stare intently at the burn remembering his fingers warmth. Memories of Legolas comforting me interrupt and I let out a frustrated cry. The sound of rustling bushes catch my attention. I thought Oreo had left. "Who's there?" I ask but get no reply. Instead, Legolas emerges from the shadows. My heart beats wildly inside my chest. What is he doing here?

* * *

Cassie POV

I hear a small rustle next to me. It's Jess sneaking off alone into the night, a bad new habit she's recently picked up. I am about to follow when another shadow beats me to it. Legolas is quiet as he follows in the direction Jess wandered off to. I quickly follow - not wanting to be left out of whatever is going on. I travel behind him undiscovered as he takes a left at a tree with a ring of mushrooms surrounding it. I stop a few feet from him as he kneels and hides behind a thick bush. Past him I see a lake with multi-sized rocks blanketing the lake bed. There, standing close together are Jess and Orophin speaking to each other. He is holding her arm, rubbing it. I see Legolas shift a little, possibly to get a better view.

A hand places itself over my mouth, "shh." I recognize Haldir's voice, his eyes locked dead on Jess and Orophin. He does not look happy. "I thought you said you would speak to your friend about her intentions." His voice is as quiet as the wind but drips with enmity.

I wince, " I did." I try looking him in the eye but he does not stop staring at the pair talking in front of the lake to reply to me. I hear Orophin say something in elvish. Haldir clenches his jaw and in front of me Legolas shifts again. "What did he say?" I ask cautious to keep my voice bellow a whisper.

This time Haldir answers, but he is curt. "He said she is beautiful." I see the way he makes a fist with his hand. I find myself bothered by Haldir's reaction. Why is he so angry? I am sure his brother can take care of himself. When his brother leaves I see how conflicted Jess is inside, her cry only supports my assumption. Legolas's foot slips and it makes a rustling noise when it hits the bush he hides behind. Jess calls out and instead of answering or leaving he steps out to meet her. This just got interesting.

* * *

Jessie POV

I stare in shock as Legolas walks closer to me. He stops just a foot away. His hair sways with the gentle night breeze. My breath catches in my throat. He is even more beautiful with the moon's rays showering him. It gives him an ethereal glow. "Jessie," my name coming from his lips sends delightful shivers down my spine. "Why were you with him?"

I remember his accusatory actions when he found out I knew something unfortunate would happen to the fellowship. The memory forces me to look away from him. "It's none of your business."

"It is." He leans forward brushing a stray lock of my hair behind an ear. "My jealousy grows every time you speak to him. My heart wilts, wishing it were me." His eyes trap mine. "I cannot bare to watch as you spend time with another. Please forgive me." The yearning in his eyes and his words cause my heart to ache. The need to forgive him grows. But I feel so conflicted, the warmth of Oreo's fingers still linger. I try to cover the feeling with my own hand. The balm has already dried. Legolas notices the action and gently lifts my left arm. Seeing the burn, his gaze becomes even softer. "Why did you not ask me? I would have acquired the medicine for you. Do lack trust in me?" He sounds hurt.

"I was angry with you and I thought you didn't want to speak to me. After all, you blame me for Gandalf's death." I pull my arm from him. His skin touching my own is enough to make my knees weak.

"I was not angry."

I scoff at his words.

"I do not lie to you, Jess. I was hurt that you did not trust me enough to tell me that you knew something would occur."

"Not trust you. . ." I shake my head. "I told you about what my father did, something I have only ever spoken to Cass about. . . and you think I don't trust you?" Tears threaten to spill from the corner of my eyes.

"Forgive me." He raises a hand to cup one of my cheeks, regret clear in his voice.

I look into his fathomless blue eyes. I want to forgive him. "Legolas. . . we can't continue like this. Please give me time. I must think things through."

"I will give you all the time you require." He pulls me into a hug that I do not separate from.

* * *

Cassie POV

I can tell Jess is genuinely shocked to see Legolas. When he stops in front of her and they speak I can hear their conversation, see the emotions that cross their faces. Jess looks longingly at Legolas. I am at a loss for words. They hug and he says something I can't quite hear. Leaves crunch ever so slightly next to me as Haldir huffs away from the scene, a sour expression clear on his face. I follow him. When we are a sufficiently far enough from the lake I call out, "Haldir!" stopping him in his tracks.

He turns to look at me. "You said you would speak to your friend about Orophin yet she lures him at night when he is needed at our borders." There is so much anguish and scorn in his words. "Then after she is done using him she seduces another naught five minutes after. She is nothing more that a common human whor-"

Before he can even finish his last word a loud smack resounds through the air. My hand stings with the force I used to slap him. Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just did that. Pushing those thoughts aside, I am vexed that he was about to call Jess a whore. "Don't you dare call her that." I growl at him, narrowing my eyes into a deadly glare."You have no right to call her that. Just because you are over protective and can't help but shelter your brother from a heartbreak doesn't mean you can go around calling my friend a slut." Like him, I am surprised at my own furiosity but I will not back down.

He relents under my gaze, "Forgive me. I should never have uttered such words." He bows his head to me in shame.

I shake my head. "It's okay. Just never say such things again or I will hurt you." I say half-jokingly.

A deep chuckle reverberates from him. "I do believe you already have." One of his hands raises up to rub the cheek I slapped.

"Sorry," I mumble a little embarrassed.

"No, do not be, I deserved it." He shakes his head, then stops. He bears a mournful look.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"How will I tell my brother that the woman he is taken with is, is interested in another?" The pain he feels is portrayed in his voice.

"Don't." He looks at me questioningly. "I will make sure Jess talks to him." I'll make sure of it.

He nods his head in agreement, "Thank you." I give him a smile. "Would you like me to escort you back to camp?" His hand sweeps through the air in the direction of, what I imagine to be, the camp

"Yes, please" I follow him back to camp. We avoid passing by the lake. When we reach the edge of the camp he bids me good night. I walk back to my bed and I lie down. Jess and Legolas have not returned and the night wears on. Trying not to give it much thought, I fall asleep.

* * *

Jessie POV

"Shall we return to camp?" Legolas asks while resting his chin on the crown of my scalp.

I shake my head, "I have to practice, you can go."

He lifts an eyebrow, "Practice?"

"Yes." I respond.

"Your gift?" He asks to make sure he understands. I nod. "Very well, I will leave you to practice." He gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek and walks away, back to camp.

As soon as he is out of sight I sigh. I can't believe what has just happened. I remember what I saw in the basin.

*Flash back*

Cass steps back from the basin, eyes wide in shock. I want to ask her what she saw but Galadriel's voice interrupts me. "It is your turn, child." I step forward, a little scared at what I might see. I lean over to peer into the water. The water ripples and images pass through it. I see myself not much older than I am now wearing a long flowing silver dress. A beautiful thin diamond head band is wrapped around my head. My hair is longer and braided with scarlet ribbons. There are two laughing children around me. I've never really liked kids before. I grow more intrigued. The children are elves, I can tell by their pointy ears. The boy has short dark brown hair with beautiful deep blue eyes. He smiles, hugging me, saying something I can't quite hear. The girl has waist-length blonde hair, her eyes swirling pools of chocolate. They both seem so sweet, I want to meet them. They look behind them and run to the man coming towards us, he is tall with the same blonde hair as the girl. He approaches the older me. His face is indiscernible. He kisses me in front of the children. I feel my heart pound as the images disappear. Who is this man? Are we together? Are those our children?

When I look up Galadriel's eyes peer into mine questioningly. It is evident that she yearns to know what I saw. I turn from her. I feel conflicted, the mirror is telling me that I will have children with this mystery man. I do not want to be bound to a guy because fate dictates it. I want to be with a guy because I choose to. I want to fall in love without being forced to by outside powers. "The mirror tells what can be, not what will be, the decisions to that ending are made by you."

Relief washes over me, so I can choose.

*End Flashback*

I feel little light-headed when I think about the decision I will make concerning my fate. I sit down on the shore of the lake. A family. I can't help the smile that makes its way onto my face. Those kids, my kids, seemed so precious. If I could I would have them in my arms now. Staring at the stars I feel a tear slip from my cheek, I'm so lucky. Minutes later I break from my trance. Standing, I take a deep breath and begin practicing bending.

The night wears on as I practice fire, earth, air, and water bending. My progress is slow but reassuring. When I finish the night sky has only a few stars still hanging. I wipe sweat from my forehead. I need to bathe to clean of the dirt that now clings to my skin. Leaving, I am stopped by a hand grasping my arm lightly. Oreo stands next to me smiling. "I am gladdened that you are still here." His words are spoken softly. "I wish to ask something of you."

My heart hurts under his hopeful gaze. Cass, is right, I shouldn't lead him on. I must make it clear that I am not in a position to be having boyfriends - or whatever they are called here. "Yes?" I mask the nervousness that threatens to show itself.

"Would you join me for lunch this afternoon?" His gentle eyes plead for me to agree.

"Sure, I would like to spend time with a friend." Smooth, Jess, smooth. Just friend zone him. I am such a jerk.

His emerald green eyes cloud, "Friends. Could we not be more?"

The words pierce my heart, I feel even more like trash. "I'm not ready to have a relationship that is more than a friendship." I turn my gaze away from his, the pain flashing through them is almost enough to rip my heart to shreds.

"I understand." He nods and turns to leave but I can't let him leave like that.

"Wait!" I grab his arm. "Please, let us be friends." I yearn for him not to reject my offer

He stares at me silently for a few moments before a smile graces the features that were seconds before stricken with grief. "Of course. I shall arrive at noon to dine with you." He bows.

Thank you for forgiving me, I think. "I will await your arrival." I say mimicking his bow.

We leave our separate ways, my heart at ease.

After the bath I make my way to the camp. The sun is rising. I am later than last time. The most sleep I might get is an hour, that is if one of the fellowship isn't already awake. I enter the camp, thankfully no one has risen from their slumber. Cass has one of her arms over her nose - it kind of looks like a piggy's nose. I refrain from giggling. I place myself on my bed grateful for the sleep that takes me swiftly.

~1 hour later~

Opening my eyes I find Cass staring at me thoughtfully. "You're being a creeper Cass." I mumble quietly, still fatigued.

"We need to talk," she whispers. I find it unnecessary, everyone else is already going about their day. "It's about Orophin."

I resist the urge to turn my back to her, "Again?"

"You need to talk to him. Your with Legolas now aren't you?" She says without a second's thought.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think that?" I ask narrowing my eyes. She followed me didn't she. Her eyes darts around frantically. "Cass." I say warningly.

"Okay fine, maybe I followed you last night." She relents. "But that isn't the point. We saw you with Orophin then Legolas, who you seemed to share an intimate moment with!" This time I am grateful that she is whispering, the fellowship doesn't need to know what happened last night.

Suddenly I catch her mistake. "We? Who else watched?" This is getting better and better, I think sarcastically.

I see her mentally slap herself. "Haldir," when she sees my eyes widen she tries to explain to me. "He was worried about his brother. Then he saw you hug Legolas after Orophin left and he was pissed. I smacked some sense into him." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Don't ask. I promised him that you would talk to Orophin."

"I already did." It's her turn to be shocked. "He came back when I was about to leave. I told him I wanted to be friends. That I'm not ready to be with anyone yet." I purposefully don't tell her that I am going to have lunch with him, she might take it the wrong way.

"You friend-zoned him?" She winces. "At least you cleared things up."

I agree. We both get up from our beds that lie on the ground. I sit and watch the fellowship. I relish in how peaceful it is here. Everytime the wind blows it gives me delightful chills. The whispers from the trees seem unearthly. The hobbits sit eating their vegetable stew. On a couple of occasions I catch Pippin sneaking glances at Cass. She notices and a light blush stains her cheeks. Eventually he brings her a plate of soup. She thanks him. (It's not like I'm hungry or anything.) It smells heavenly. Legolas stands with Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir huddled in a small circle. They seem very concentrated with whatever it is they are talking about. Soon Aragorn calls us all into the circle. Merry munches on a thick carrot. We all look to Aragorn to begin. "The orcs on the borders of the forest are being dealt with by the elves. They will finish them off in a week's time. That is when we will leave." His words sink in. I have less than a week to practice bending. No where near as long as I hoped, but we are on a timed mission so I push those thoughts aside. I will just have to practice harder.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cassie POV**

I rest my head against a tree, moss covering most of the base. Time always seems so slow here. It's been four days since our arrival in Lothlórien. It hardly feels like it though. The mission of the fellowship is a rampant part of my thoughts. However, the more we stay here the more the importance of it diminishes. The more I feel like this forest is a world away from the fighting occurring at its borders and everywhere else in Middle Earth. Yesterday, Aragorn told us that we would be leaving this forest and I couldn't help the way my heart dropped. Just thinking about it now still makes me grieve that this beautiful forest and I will have to part. I munch on a stick of celery allowing the watery remains to glide down my tongue as I swallow. Jess is next to me snacking on a piece of bread. Not exactly healthy but then again it is Jess - she has never been one to really care about "healthy snacks" or anything healthy unless it was delicious. Something that she finds vegetables to rarely be.

The chirp of birds echo, the afternoon breeze picks up. Legolas and Aragorn make their way towards us, swords and bows on their person. I don't need my powers to know what they want. It's time to practice fighting. Legolas's eyes are directly on Jess, they yearn for her to give him some sort of acknowledgement, of what I am uncertain. They stop right in front of us.

"Both of you must focus on sharpening your skills in battle, let us begin. Legolas will instruct Cassie. I will instruct Jess." Aragorn leaves no room for arguments. They both help us up and immediately give us swords to fight with.

"Perhaps I should instruct Jessie since I have done so most of the journey." Legolas looks to Aragorn.

Aragorn seems skeptical, maybe he found out that Legolas and Jess snuck off last night or Legolas told him of the encounter that occurred a day ago, but for whatever reason, he shakes his head. "That is the reason why I must teach her now, she has grown used to your tactics. It is imperative that she face different attack methods."

Legolas nods his head but I can tell he is trying not to sulk. We stand about twenty-five yards from each other as to not get in each other's way when fighting. Legolas takes his place in front of me getting into a stance. He gives me an encouraging nod when I, too, take a stance. He launches his first attack without notice. I am barely able to block it. My arms shake with the intensity. _What the hell?_ I hear Jess give an *uff* sound like she has just blocked an attack like me. Legolas pulls back sweeping his double swords through the air at me again. Again I manage to block them. "Move your feet more." He says while aiming for my right arm. I listen to him and am able to escape his blades. Blood pumps through my veins. As we continue fighting, my arms begin to ache and leg muscles cramp. Legolas is unrelenting in his pursuit to wear me out. Pants of exhaustion escape me, my only consolation is that Legolas seems to be tiring as well.

The clashing of swords that once resounded through the air next to us stops. Aragorn calls out to Legolas, distress the most evident emotion in his voice. Jess lies on the ground pale. She has fainted. The fellowship dashes to her side. The sound of someone coming into the clearing calls some of our attention away from her. Haldir and Orophin enter the camp with our lunch. When they notice our distress, they rush forward. Gimli stands over Jess protectively while the two elves position themselves next to her. Orophin grabs her wrist as if to take her pulse.

"*Te charn." Haldir speaks to Orophin who picks Jess up in his arms and walks away with her briskly. The rest of us try to go after her but Haldir raises a hand. "He is taking her to a healer. When she is better we will inform you." With that he gives a short bow and treads in the direction Orophin took Jess in. The rest of us stand there in a collective silence. I am at a loss for words. A hand grabs mine and squeezes it reassuringly.

Pippin smiles at me, "I am sure she will be alright. It seems to be a pattern with you two." I return the smile and squeeze his hand back in appreciation for his attempt to comfort me. The fellowship splits from the circle to separate parts of the camp. I walk over to a log on the outer part of the camp and sit. I silently stare at the leaves on the floor by my feet that are lifted and moved by the gentle breeze that passes over. The only thing on my mind is what could have caused Jess to faint like that. Jess isn't the type of person to faint from a bit of fighting practice, or anything at all really. Ever since I met Jess, she has always been a strong person who could fend for herself. Her long hair and pretty features would make others think she was weak and incapable of fighting back but she always proved them wrong the next moment.

As more time passes I feel a wave of anxiety wash over me. No one has come back yet to tell us of Jess's condition. I hear a cough in front of me and finally notice a pair of feet placed in my line of sight. Glancing up, I see Haldir is the one standing in front of me. My body bursts into action as I stand up.

"How is that idiot?" I hastily ask him.

"Who?" He looks slightly confused as to who I am referring to.

"I mean, Jess. Sorry, it's just I'm a bit irked at her for being so reckless," I slightly trip over my words and mentally reprimand myself.

"I see. I have come to tell you that your friend is well. Would you like to see her?" He inquires.

"If it's not a problem then, yes, I would like to see her." I look at him, waiting to be lead to Jess. He looks at me for a couple of more seconds before turning around and motioning for me to follow him. As we walk towards the entrance Legolas trots over with a look of concern on his face.

"What is her condition? May I see her?" He holds Haldir in question.

"It is best for only one person to visit her at this moment," Haldir states cooly to Legolas.

"Does that mean we can visit her later?" Pippin asks next to me. _When did he come?_ The rest of the fellowship has already surrounded me and Haldir.

"At a later time, maybe, but at the moment I was asked to bring her friend to her." With that he turns to me motioning to follow him.

We walk away from camp, and even though he has told me that Jess is fine I still find myself worrying. We make our way through trees, possibly as tall as skyscrapers. I don't even realize I have stopped trekking after Haldir until his visage is in close proximity to mine. "I assure you that your friend is well. She simply needs rest." Even with his words I still feel unsettled. He notices my uncertainty. His hand brings itself to my cheek. It's warmth penetrates my skin. I am startled but my heart beats faster for another reason. He is so close, earnestness is in the round globes that are his eyes. "I would not lie to you. Now come, your friend awaits." The hand that holds my cheek falls and slightly grasps my hand, guiding me to the infirmary. We climb a tree, the endless amount of stairs putting wear on my joints, I have always had problems with them.

Upon finally reaching a terrace and a building made naturally from the trees, we enter. It is essentially bland, little color is in the room except for the occasional flower or blanket. The doctors, or healers, move about the spacious room without giving much notice to Haldir and I. The room is round, in the center is the trunk of the tree. Twelve beds aline against the walls of the building. There are a few elves in some of the beds who are having their wounds tended to. Jess lies in the sixth one to my right. She is sitting up eating something in a bowl placed before her. Orophin is talking to her. He looks up and says something, then moves away. I practically fly in my haste to reach her.

I give her a bone crushing hug, she gives a soft grunt. "That's a little tight." She sounds fatigued, but still wraps her arms around me. "I'm alright." She says as I pull away. Her hair is mussed slightly, there are dark circles under her eyes.

"What happened with you?" I brush my hand through her hair, which is still soft. She gives me a small smile and opens her mouth to speak but is cut off.

"She fainted due to sleep deprivation." Haldir stands in front of the bed, eyes trained on Jess in an accusatory manner. "The healer has said that with rest and proper nourishment she will regain her strength. She will stay here overnight." We nod our heads at him, he walks away from us to give us privacy. I see him walk to an elf four beds over, he seems to be checking up on him. My heart flutters, I remember the feeling of his calloused hand on my cheek.

A giggle resounds next to me. "So, I see are falling for Mr. High-strung?" Jess's eyes shine bright despite her outer appearance.

Heat floods my face quickly. "No, I don't know what you mean." I try to deny her statement but there's no hope, she has already reached a conclusion in her head.

"Sure Cass, I guess Pippin is more your type." She raises an eyebrow that has hair scarcely forming in the usually plucked area. I can tell she is enjoying my blushing and the slight flailing of my arms. It must be payback for the teasing I had done to her.

"Any who, you need to stop practicing so hard at night Jess." I change the subject to a more pressing matter. One I am much more willing to communicate about. Jess sighs and leans back against the wall, a pillow placed at her lower back for support. "I am serious, you fainted. What if you do that in the middle of a battle? You would die!" I grab her hand and look her directly in the eyes. I want her to understand that what she is doing is harmful.

She sighs again, "I know but I want to improve in bending. I don't want to be dead weight during a fight."

"You literally will be if you keep staying up so late. All you have to do if cut a couple of practice hours to sleep. Please, it is for your own good." I plead with her but she is still reluctant. I have no other choice, I pull out my secret weapon. "It will make me feel better." I give her my best puppy dog eyes.

She groans, "Fine, fine I will cut a few hours to sleep more. No more pouting." I give a triumphant smile; that always works.

Haldir, who in the background had been walking from one patient to the next makes his way back to us. He stops in front of the bed. It's time to get back to camp. I part with Jess with a hug and some words. The descent down the stairs is almost as worse as the climb, even in Middle Earth my joints are causing me trouble. There is a silence between us. I am unsure whether I should try and break it.

I decide to go for it. "The elves in the infirmary, you know them?"

From the corner of the my eye see him nod his head. "They guard the part of the forest that is under my care. They were wounded eliminating a large group of Orcs that were trying to enter the border of the forest."

Dread flows through my body, "The Orcs following us?" I do not like others getting hurt protecting us.

Again he nods, "Yes, they were only some of the Orcs. More still approach the borders." I feel a weight on my shoulders, strangers are fighting and being injured because of our presence here. I want to hurl from the guilt I feel. "Do not worry, we would eventually fight the creatures another time. It is best to be rid of them now."

I offer him a smile, it's nice of him to try and cheer me up but I still have guilt imbedded deep in my chest. Silence follows the walk to the camp. We enter the clearing and are swarmed by the fellowship asking questions at the same time. Haldir manages to quiet them with a simple raising of a hand. "There will be no visits to the infirmary. If she is not well enough to return to you tomorrow I or Orophin will come and escort one at a time to visit her." He finishes and the fellowship all look depressed at the news, especially Legolas. As he leaves he turns around and looks to me. "Goodnight." His lips twitch into a smile, he leaves before I can reply.

Legolas quizzes me on the well-being of Jess. I am touched that he is so concerned about her state of being. He is really trying to make up for the time he was was rude to her. Will she forgive him enough to enter a relationship with him? I puzzle over my thoughts as I walk to a tree that has practically been claimed as mine. I sit and crossed my legs like you are taught to do in kindergarten. If Jess dates Legolas, will she really end up marrying him and having little elf-babies? No doubt they would be darling but Jess and I have never been much of children people. We actually had both been convinced that neither of us was ever going to have kids or marry. Both of us were totally okay with the idea of becoming the old cat or dog lady down the street. Yet, here in this world we are faced with men chasing after us. Granted we both had our fair share of whistles back home, but they had come from old men who gave us the creeps.

My mind wanders even more to the world from whence we came. The clouds are so clustered together they mimic a giant blanket covering the sky. I have always loved this type of weather. Many find it to be remote and depressing but Jess and I used to say it was a magical type of weather. We used to think that on a day like this, when clouds block out the sun and rain threatens to spill, we would stumble into a whimsical world where our past would no longer loom over us. I would never have guessed it had been wishing on a star that would have granted us that prayer. That night had really seemed so normal. The star had radiated in beauty that paralleled the moon. I am wistful when I remember my mother. She had worked so hard to make a living for us after my father had been lead off by the cops. I hope she isn't worrying about me, maybe she and Jess's mom are together. There are only two other people we would miss besides our mothers. Jess's two cousins Monica and Bianca. They are her only family members not to cut connections with her and her mother when the scandal of what her father had done broke loose.

Monica is tall, 5'8 compared to Jess's 5'3 and my 5'4. She has longish dark hair that she often leaves loose. Her personality is rather strong, she's the same age as Jess. Jess and her can pass as sisters, in fact we often said that they are soul sisters because of so many of their similarities. Bianca is two inches taller than me, her age five years older than the rest of us. Her hair is even longer than Jess's as it often reaches mid-butt. She is rather quirky but nonetheless lovable in her own right. They both live in the east - Boston. We rarely saw them in person but that never stopped us from face-timing or just calling them up when we needed emotional support. I yearn for them to be here with us. We had all decided that when Jess and I were old enough we would travel the world together. If only they were here with us.

A hand waving back and forth catches my attention. Pippin's hair is completely damp as are his clothes. "Are you alright, Cass?" He tilts his head in question, his curly hair sticking to his skin. "It's been raining, don't you want to take shelter?" I had been so focused on my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the rain that now patters on the floor, it had been completely silent to me before. To my relief only my legs are wet, solely because they stretch over the protection of the trees above.

"I think I will stay here a little longer." I respond not really looking at him but at the rain which falls so beautifully to the earth.

"May I join you?" He asks me timidly, I nod. He places himself beside me. His head reaches my shoulder and his feet reach my ankles. "Quite lovely isn't it?" He asks tilting his head back to stare at the sky. I nod in silent agreement. "I, myself prefer the sunnier days, but without the rain our crops wouldn't grow. Then what would we eat?" Perhaps it is the tone of his voice or the question itself or both but I find myself laughing. He smiles, "Your laugh suites you. It's pretty." His comment seems fleeting but I notice the stain that makes its way onto his cheeks, it mimics the one on mine.

"Thank you." I manage to say with a smile on my lips. With the little things that he has done since our arrival at Lothlórien I would so boldly venture to say that he has developed a crush on me. Perhaps more? The sun sets and the lights from the trees glow bright. "I would say it is time to rest." I look at him.

"I am in accordance with you my lady," he bows, "after you." I give him a bow back and thank him as I make my way to where the beds lay covered by a stone awning. I immediately fall asleep.

*Time Skip*

I rise with the dawn, as is the habit I have picked up on this journey. One I am hoping will not last a long time. I am not a morning person. I can just feel my hair sticking out here and there. I comb my fingers through my golden brown hair, one of my genetic tokens to show my strong Spanish heritage, the other being my pale skin. For some reason I am the lightest in my family, my mom's skin reflected her more native Latin American side. When I am satisfied that I no longer have any knots, I braid the small part of hair that is long to one side. Once I finish that I stand up and stretch. There are some pops and cracks, but thankfully none of them are painful. As I move my right arm in a circular motion I pop it out and it gives a satisfying crack. The ritual is necessary for me to function properly, and not the old lady who at heart, or at my joints, I swear I am. Elves come by dropping off our breakfast. The usual fruits and vegetables are not unwelcome, though I really miss the taste of a good old-fashioned steak or cheeseburger. Yes, a cheeseburger sounds lovely. I slowly eat my food, I would surely choke if I stuffed too much into my face.

The sun shines brightly but it does not burn my skin like it used to back home. A gentle breeze is sweet as it runs itself over my skin. The rest of the fellowship eats their food and finds things to occupy themselves with. Most resort to swords training. I find myself enjoying the sparring that is occurring between Aragorn and Legolas. Breakfast and a show, not like I could ask for more. Boromir instructs the Hobbits in another lesson in swordsmanship. I finish my food finally, washing the plate and placing it with the other clean ones for when the elves return with lunch and take the dishes. I lean against a stone pillar watching the match continue between Legolas and Aragorn. It concludes and I have no idea who the winner is. Aragorn says something to Legolas then makes his way to Boromir to help him train the hobbits.

Legolas approaches me, "Aragorn has asked me to instruct you." He hands me a sword and walks back to the middle of the clearing so that we can begin the sparring lesson. I just finished eating so the prospect of fighting isn't very appealing but nonetheless I make the effort. It is just as challenging as the last time and I find myself hoping that a break will be near. Luckily we only practice for an hour before he allows me a small break.

Gimli makes his way to me, nodding his head approvingly. " You're a strong lass. Next time you and I will have a go at each other."

I thank him for his generous offer, but I am sure that if he took a hack at me with his axe I would be a goner. No hope for me there.

Once again Legolas and I take up our swords and train. I find myself able to block his attacks with more ease, mind you not that much more. Our practice is cut short with the entrance of elves carrying our lunch. My stomach growls in thanks. I stop when I see Orophin enter camp with Jess at his heels. He bows in parting with her then turns and leaves, guess he is busy. None of the others have noticed her arrival because of the food now available but I rush to her a little worried and a little relieved.

"You're here!" I say as I pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yeah, didn't really feel like staying there another moment. They were nice but no one spoke english." Jess moves her head back and forth, something she does when she doesn't know what to do.

"Are you hungry?" I ask here wondering if she ate over there.

"No, I already ate." She responds but nods at my stomach when it growls. "You obviously are. Let's get you some food." We walk towards the food placed on a stone bench.

"You know, I wouldn't be so hungry if you hadn't left me with all the boys to play with. They are very demanding." She gives a bemused smile at my remark, no doubt understanding that I am trying to make her laugh.

Shrugging she replies, "Can't really help you there." I feign a hurt expression but erupt into a giggle, I am glad she is better.

Legolas is the first to notice out of those eating that she is back. His eyes widen, "Your have returned."

He is about to stand up but she stops him with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, just got released. I'm fine now." He seems relieved by her answer. I can tell he wants to say more but is held back by the public audience. They haven't exactly resolved their problem and most definitely don't want to impose their issues on the fellowship; we are are already brittle. When we sit down everyone else's asks how she feels or if she needs anything. Pippin even hands her a piece of his bread that she accepts. Jess could never say no to bread. . . or chocolate.

As we sit there eating, time passes and the afternoon reaches us. I come to the undesirable realization that we are yet another day closer to our departure. Sooner than I would like, I will be facing off with Orcs and even worse - running. I swear with these joints of mine will fall apart by the end of the journey. I take a bite of food with these thoughts floating around in my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jessie POV**

On doctors orders I have to rest and eat more, the latter being the only one I wish to comply with. This morning when I was being escorted out of the healing house I noticed that there was more of a bustle from the elves below. That of course, had piqued my interest. I asked Oreo what was going on.

*Flashback*

"There are two intruders. Two human women." He answers walking down the stairs gracefully, like all elves do.

I on the other hand am grabbing onto the rail for dear life, heights and me have never been best friends. "Aren't you guys overcompensating?" My voice sounds a little shaky from my fear.

"No, they may be spies of Sauron or Saruman. They claim not to know how they came to our lands." At his last sentence I freeze. Two females? In Middle Earth? They don't know how they got here? That sounds very familiar, too familiar. Oreo turns to me. I know he is wondering why I have stopped following him. "I want to see them." Determination is clear in my voice, Oreo is silent.

He speaks, "It would not be best." His head shakes in opposition.

"Please." I beg, "I just have this feeling. I have to see them." My eyes don't waver from his, and his yield to me.

"Very well, I will take you first to rest. Then I will come and take you to see the two women." He sounds defeated, he reaches for my hand and starts pulling me down the stairs.

"And Cass, we are taking Cass." I say while following him down the stairs. I don't hold onto the rails, I feel safe with him holding my hand.

A low sweet chuckle comes from him, "Yes, your friend will come with us. But I ask she not tell my brother. He would not take well to this idea."

He turns his head to look at me and I nod. I don't want him to get in trouble because of us.

*End of Flashback*

The company eats, they all talk. Cass keeps looking back at me like she is scared I might faint again. I still need to tell her about those two girls. The winds blows the sweet and spicy scent of the stew to me and even though I have already eaten, I want to taste this soup. Cass once again faces me, this time she says something. "What's wrong?" Her voice is a whisper so the other members cannot overhear.

"There are intruders in the forest. The elves locked them up." I whisper back.

"So? Isn't that what people do with intruders?" She lifts an eyebrow looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, but these aren't exactly normal intruders." I know I have her attention by the look in her eyes. I continue, "They are two girls who don't know how they got here. They claim to be lost." I know she is having the same thoughts as I did when I first heard the news. Could those girls be like us?

"We have to find them." She says, resolve flashing in her golden flecked eyes.

I nod my head, "Already taken care of; Oreo will take us to them, just don't tell Haldir. Orophin could get in trouble."

With our plan made Cass finishes her linner (since it's a late lunch). The fellowship also finish their food and assemble to clean up the dishes. A familiar presence is behind me. The hand of the owner travels down my arm; goosebumps form on my skin. I turn around and face Legolas. He appears confused as to why I pull away, but none the less smiles at me. "I was so distressed when you fainted, I did not know what to do with myself." He takes a step closer to me lifting a hand to cup my cheek. Where we stand, the trunk of the tree hides us from the rest of the fellowship who are all in one part of the clearing still cleaning up. We are safe from view now but I don't want someone to catch us, not yet at least. Not until I am certain of what I want. "Please do not frighten me again like that." His breath tickles my ear. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I won't," I promise. My arms make their way around his neck and I place my head against his chest. When we part from the embrace, the prickling feeling of eyes staring at me force me to look away from Legolas. In the edge of the clearing is Oreo, his eyes focused on me and Legolas. Emotions cross his face so fast I am unable to name them all. Cass's face appears from the edge of the trunk, she knows immediately what's happened. The tension in the air is so heavy I almost can't breathe. Cass yanks my wrist and sprints with me in tow to Orophin.

"Let's go." She says without any hesitation. I am beyond grateful for her presence. What would I have done without her here?

Orophin doesn't speak while we follow him through the forest. The silence is heavy. We climb and descend stairs, walk long paths, and finally reach our destination. I walk through an opening in the ground. The path is lit by torches that hang on each side of the tunnel. I follow after Orophin, close enough not to get lost but far enough so that if he abruptly halts I will not bump into him. Orophin walks down a beaten path and we trek after him. The farther we go down in the tunnel, the more echoes reverberate. "We are near." It's the first thing he has said the entire way.

I am about to speak to him when a voice rings, "Hey boy, can I buy you a drink?" I freeze completely as does Cass whose eyes widen into giant globes. We look at each other in disbelief. There is no way it's who we think it is. Yet another voice rings with the distinct Boston accent. "I am pretty sure they can't understand you." Together Cass and I run towards the voices. We take a left and guards stand in front of a cell. All the guards have puzzled faces as some stare at the two human females in the cell while the others stare at Cass's and my entrance. Sitting on a bench behind bars are Bianca and Monica. At first they don't notice our appearance but once they do they rush forward and press their faces against the cell's bars.

"Jess? Cass?" They ask in unison.

Orophin has caught up to us. He says something to the guards who look completely at a loss for words. They nod and move to create a gap for Cass and me. We surge forward to my cousins. We exchange hugs with them, they seem relieved to see us.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask them looking between the two.

Monica is the one who answers, "I have no idea. One minute we are walking through a park to our favorite Korean BBQ place, the next we being sucked through the floor and land on our rears in this place. Where are we anyway?"

"Middle Earth." Cass responds.

Monica looks at us in disbelief, "Middle Earth, so we are in the…" She abruptly stops and grabs her head in pain.

"In the what?" I ask.

"I don't know, I can't remember." Monica says, both her hands still clasping her head.

"I have the same problem." Bianca agrees her brows knit in confused concentration. "Why can't we remember?"

"It would seem that the Valar have their reasons." The low slow yet equally wise voice of Galadriel reaches us. We are all frozen from Galadriel's unexpected arrival. Haldir and Celeborn are also there. I notice the accusatory glare that Haldir gives his brother. Guilt is an emotion that strongly snakes its way to my consciousness. _It isn't his fault._ _**It is alright child, no one is to blame.**_ "Release the girls, I wish to speak with them. Have them brought to the clearing after they have been properly feed and cleaned." She bows her head in parting, the guards move in unison to stand straight and bow to her. When she leaves with her husband, Haldir stays looking from me to Orophin to Cass. He speaks to the guards ignoring us. The cell door is opened and my cousins exit, they step close to me and Cass. Haldir turns away without a word and we follow.

"What's his problem?" Bianca inquires, eyes closing slightly in question.

I shake my head, "It's sorta complicated," She looks at me skeptically. "I'll tell you later when we have more time." What I really mean is I don't want to talk about it with Haldir and Orophin so near, even if we whisper they probably would hear. Both probably already heard her question me with their keen elf ears. We exit the tunnel into the forest, a fresh breeze is quick to great us. We continue on, I notice that Monica and Bianca look around every once in a while in awe of the trees, the structures high above, and the elves. We climb a tree (because when do we not). As always, Cass is climbing up the stairs like the grandma of the group, but this time she isn't alone; Bianca is also laboring up the steps. Monica and I share a look and grab their hands to help them up the stairs faster.

We finally reach the building, Orophin knocks. A tall slender but no less beautiful elleth answers the door. Her long blonde hair shines with the rays of sunlight that trickle through the leaves of the trees. Haldir speaks to her in the elvish tongue, she nods her head in accordance to whatever he has said. "She will feed and clean you. Orophin and I will wait outside for you." After he has finished his words the elleth beckons us into the house.

Like at the healing tree, the trunk of this tree goes through the middle of the house. There is a kitchen to the right and a table close by with five chairs around it. To the left is another seating area with a sofa made of wood and leaves and two seats to the left and right of it. She stops and points to the sofa for me and Cass, then motions for Monica and Bianca to continue on deeper into the house. With Cass next to me I sit down and watch as our friends and cousins walk into a room with the She-elf. I let out a sigh and run both hands over my face as I remember what happened with Legolas and Orophin. To make things worse, Orophin is probably being chewed out by his brother right now for leading us to the prisoners. Cass's hand reaches for mine and she squeezes it reassuringly. "I don't know what I'm doing." I say feeling tears well in my eyes. "I am hurting him but I don't want to." Oreo has only ever been kind to me, yet time and time again I have stabbed him in the heart. I just want to disappear.

Cass looks at me with a sorrowful gaze, "Maybe you should stop seeing him entirely. It would be best for the both of you."

I rest my head against her shoulder feeling a tear fall from each of my eyes, "Maybe I will." For a while we sit in silence, neither of us quite sure what to say. What seems like an hour later Bianca and Monica make their way out of the the room and stand in front of us. They both appear clean, their dirt stained and mussed hair from earlier are now tidy. Monica wears a long dress - something I know must have taken the elleth a long time to coax her into seeing as Monica hates dresses and skirts - it flatters her height. Her dark hair is braided to the side with a bow that matches the soft violet of the dress. Bianca's hair is up in a tight bun that accentuates her small framed face. Her dress is a baby blue and it suits her wonderfully. I suddenly feel very underdressed. They are seated at the table as she brings them food. Fruit cut up into cubes are placed before them, they both thank her. She motions for me and Cass to join them. We eat the food rather quickly and thank her once again. She smiles at us and says something in elvish, I assume she is simply saying your welcome.

We exit her house and both Haldir and Orophin who were moments before close and whispering harshly to each other swiftly move apart. They watch as the four of us walk outside. We leave with a group goodbye to the She-elf, waving as we descend the stairs. When she is out of view we concentrate on the stairs before us. I feel fear creeping it's way into my skin, descending stairs has always been scarier than climbing. The ground below is far from us. Seeing how high we are from the ground nauseates me and my head swirls. I am not the only one having trouble going down. If going up the stairs was hard for Cass and Bianca, then going down is twice as hard. The only one unbothered by the stairs is Monica who throws us confused looks, she is unsure of who to help.

I motion to her that I am fine so she can help the two old ladies of the group. I clasp on to the railing for dear life and continue taking steps towards the ground that still seems so far away. Somehow we make it to all the way down, I find the earth so lovely I must refrain from kissing it. We continue on forward and I find myself asking if we'll ever reach our destination. I can tell that the sun is setting by the color of the sky, it is a light orange that seems so pure and sweet, nothing like the ones at home that are often purple and pink from the pollution. We walk for what I would say is another fifteen minutes before we enter a clearing. It forms a near perfect circle, in the middle are five chairs surrounding a table. Flowers pattern the floor in different shades of purple, blue, and white.

When I turn around I notice that both Haldir and Orophin are no where to be seen. Cass's eyes wander, almost like she has been here before.

She locks eyes with me, "I have been here before with Galadriel."

I can't believe she didn't tell me about it. We all stand in a collective silence for a few minutes until Galadriel's visage makes its way from the forest to join us in the clearing.

She walks so softly, not a sound is heard. She gives us a smile as she makes her way to the table to take a seat. "Please, sit." Her hand moves elegantly through the air. We all move to take seats. Cass and I take the seats at each side of her. Monica and Bianca take the other two seats. None of us are able to sit in our chair as regally as her. Galadriel wastes no time in starting the conversation, "Two more arrivals, both women." It is sounds almost as if she was thinking out loud. Her eyes latch themselves to Bianca and Monica, "Tell me, how do you know each other?"

I respond, "They are my cousins. Bianca is my cousin from my mom's side and Monica is my cousin from my father's."

She nods her head in my direction in what I assume to be a thank you. Her attention once again is directed to Monica and Bianca "As you may not know, we are in the middle of a war. My reason for summoning you is to ask, will you stay here in the protection of the forest in my care or will you join your friends in the task at hand?" Her eyes once again pierce theirs.

Cass is the next to speak, "They shouldn't come with us, they have had no combat training. They would surely meet their end!" Her objection is clear in her words. I can't help but agree.

"I consent with your reasoning, but it is their choice to make." Galadriel quiets us with her words. Bianca and Monica sit in deep thought.

Finally, they reach an agreement. "We will stay here. It is safer for us and them. We would only hinder their progress." Bianca's voice is steady; it is clear that this is their choice.

"A wise choice. Now, for another matter at hand." Galadriel rises from her seat like a regal queen. We are about to rise with her but she stops us with the raising of her hand. "I have looked into the water." She begins, her eyes switching to look at all of us. "There are choices to be made. There are five men, each having qualities to suit anyone of you. Your choices then will shape the future of this world forever. One of the men you have not yet met. He will be presented to you at a later time. The others are men you have already met or shall meet shortly."

"Why does it matter who we end up with?" Monica interrupts, eyebrows knit in confusion at Galadriel's words. "How are we so important? Why are we here?"

"That dear child, is still unknown to me. The Valar show me only glimpses. You are not tied to your fate however, should you wish it, you shall be taken back to your homeworld. That is all they have made apparent to me." Her gaze once again roams over each of us. "Now, with your new knowledge we must part. There're duties to be done. The evil grows stronger still," she looks at me and Cass now, "remember what I have told you prior. Your powers are not to be taken lightly. They will be needed at a specific moment in time." I can only nod my head, there is so much information sinking into my brain. "Haldir, Orophin." She calls out and in they come. Had they been listening this whole time? "Lead them back to the fellowship, the new arrivals will have quarters prepared for them immediately. Also, prepare a feast for the morrow. We shall part with the fellowship in high hopes."

With their orders clear, both Haldir and Orophin bow in response. Galadriel leaves us with a bow and disappears into the forest. The moon shines bright as we make our way back to the fellowship. We are all quiet. I find myself thinking about my choice. Five men? Could Legolas be one? I think about the men who we have met, which of them are the other four. I look to Orophin, maybe he is one of them. Haldir also, but that wouldn't sit too well with me. He can be such a stuck up jerk sometimes. I find myself looking at Orophin, he turns his head and catches my stare.

He slows his pace and joins me at the back of the group. "What is wrong?" Even after all that I have done to him, he is still asking if I am alright. That's it, I am a terrible person.

"Did you hear our conversation with Galadriel?" I ask keeping my eyes trained ahead on the path we are taking, shrubs and flowers aline it.

In my peripheral vision I notice he tenses. "Yes." I feel mixed emotions at his response. Relief and uncertainty being the major ones. "I understand you must make a choice. Heru Legolas is a prince, he has much to offer you."

I nearly fall over when I process what he has just said. Legolas is a prince? "He's a what?" I ask unsure if I heard right.

"A prince, next in line for the throne of Greenwood, now called Mirkwood by the human men." His attention is completely on me. "Has he not told you?"

"No." Is all I manage to say. An elf prince! I feel myself growing annoyed that Legolas has never mentioned that he is a prince. I mean, seriously?

"I am sure he must not have thought it important if he did not mention it to you." Orophin says trying to console me.

I nearly shake with rage, "Not important?" I shake my head vigorously. Taking a calming breath I settle down. "It doesn't matter, he and I are not together." Orophin switches his gaze from the floor to my face, but makes no comment.

By the time we reach the fellowship most of my rage and exasperation have all but disappeared. Boromir is the first one to notice our entrance, then Legolas followed by Aragorn and Gimli. The hobbits are the last to realize we have returned. They all stare at Monica and Bianca in open curiosity. Haldir and Orophin bid us goodbye but before they leave they tell the rest of the fellowship of the feast Galadriel has ordered, the one to be held in our honor. The men all seem to be very grateful for the news. With that they depart, but tell us they will return later to collect Monica and Bianca and take them to their quarters.

Once they are gone the fellowship circles around us and starts shooting questions. I can tell that my cousins are overwhelmed. "Alright boys, let the girls rest before you start interrogating them." I raise my hands up and everyone quiets down. "If you have a question raise your hand, if we call on you then you can ask your question." Once I finish uttering my last word, everyone raises their hand, even Aragorn.

Monica calls pointing to Frodo. "What's your question?"

"How do you know Jess and Cass?" His large baby blue eyes are wide in question.

"Bianca and I are her cousins." She replies.

Bianca calls on Sam next. "Ms. Bianca, are you and that lady over there sisters then?" He tilts his head slightly.

Bianca shakes her head, "No, she is my cousin as well, and her name is Monica." Sam nods his head appreciatively at her answer.

Monica calls on Aragorn next. "What age are the both of you." He asks motioning between her and Bianca.

"I am the same age as Cass and Jess, seventeen. Bianca is about five years older than us, she is twenty-one." Monica answers casually, as if this was a normal situation.

Boromir is called on next, "Will you be joining us on the mission?"

Both Bianca and Monica shake their head, "No," they say in unison. The hobbits seem rather disappointed with the answer while the rest look relieved by the news. Less women to worry about perhaps. I would be mad but it is true, they would only hold us back. We finish the Q&amp;A session because of the mens' growling stomachs. Cass, Sam, and Bianca work together to make a quick snack for us. It is a mushroom stew. Despite not liking mushrooms I find this soup to be wonderfully delicious and eat my plate faster than even the hobbits. Seconds go around and tummies are satisfied. No one moves or speaks as we all hold our bellies appreciatively. Haldir comes into the clearing alone and gives us a bemused look. Reluctantly, I watch as my favorite cousins make their way away from us and towards him.

Once they are gone we all gather in an effort to clean what we have used. It is a very efficient system that I am glad to be a part of. The work is finished in no time and it is time to retire. I avoid Legolas who makes an attempt to speak to me. I am still bothered that he wasn't the one to tell me that he is a prince. I leave to dump the water we used behind a tree. Legolas takes that opportunity to corner me.

"Why do you ignore me?" I can tell he is hurt by the tone of his voice.

I regret ignoring him but am unwilling to admit that I was wrong. "Why did you hide that you are a prince?" His brows raise and he is silent.

Finally he speaks to me, "I had no intention of keeping it from you. The time was never right."

I scoff at his words, really? The-time-was-never-right-cliché? I roll my eyes at him feeling my annoyance rise.

"Do not be angry, please believe me. I did not keep it from you intentionally." He grasps my hands in his and brings them to his lips. I feel my knees weaken at his gesture. His eyes widen pleadingly, "Please, forgive me." My will weakens.

My annoyance at him disappears and I look into his wonderfully crisp blue eyes. I smile at him, "No more secrets. Is there anything that I should know?"

He gives me a dubious look but continues anyway, "My father is not overly fond of any other race."

I sigh, "He would detest me I imagine." I give him wistful sigh and shrug. "Your friendship with me would no doubt disturb him."

Legolas shakes his head, "He would find you amusing." He tries his best to convince me that I shouldn't distance myself from him.

"Would I be the court jester then?" I say with venom. I need space. I don't want to talk about relationships, or distant fathers.

"No, that was not meant to be implied." He attempts to pull me into a hug but I step away.

"We should get back." Without looking back I return to camp.

I study the fellowship as they all get ready for bed. Boromir laughs at something Merry says and I find myself hesitant to say anything at all. I know that Boromir has some feelings for me and I don't want to hurt him like I have Oreo. Legolas stares at Boromir as well. He seems only slightly jealous but still nods at my words and wishes me goodnight as he takes the pot back to its proper place. I lie in bed as the rest of the fellowship fall asleep. With all that has happened today I will not practice at the lake.

My eyelids feel heavy with sleep but I fight to stay awake. I still cannot believe that my cousins have joined Cass and me in this unbelievable journey. I stare at the moon that shines brightly. It is a full moon. Galadriel says that the Valar have brought us here, yet for some reason in the pit of my stomach, something tells me otherwise. Could it be that only one of the Valar brought us here without the others knowledge? Why us? I am not ungrateful for whoever it was that brought us here but I still find myself at a loss for why we were chosen. All of us were rather normal girls despite what Cass's and my father did. Only in my wildest dream have I ever thought I would end up in a place like this. So full of wonder and magic. My eyelids grow too heavy to resist and I drift into a deep slumber, but my dreams are filled with the hurt faces of Legolas and Oreo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bianca POV**

Monica and I follow the two devilishly handsome elves through the forest. I have always enjoyed nighttime strolls. The moon shines and I feel its delicate rays warm my skin. The wind howls softly, swaying the leaves on the trees. Monica is discreetly checking out the elves in front of us; I wonder why she hides it. I find myself staring at them unabashedly. The elf to the left walks with an air of superiority that I find agitating yet attractive at the same time. His golden blonde hair falls down to his waist. Long hair can be a turn off on a guy, but he really rocks the look. Plus, he has a rear-end that would make any guy jealous and any girl fawn.

The other elf is slightly shorter and has finer features. His shining hair is platinum blonde and is nothing less than enchanting under the moon's light. His hair is marginally longer than the other's which serves to showcase his leaner form. His eyes are a bewitching seagrass-green. The taller one's eyes are a cool steel-charcoal grey. They are both excellent specimens of the male species, granted though not human, still gratifying. (Perhaps because they aren't humans I find them so appealing. I have been known to have crushes on non-humans with pointy ears.) I wonder if my usual "can I buy you a drink line" will work on either of them.

"Don't even think about it." Monica glances at me with an amused tone in her voice. She knows me too well.

I roll my eyes and don't answer her, feeling somewhat defeated on my goal to allure the two elves. Maybe she wants to flirt with them herself. Who can really blame her? Mister air-of-superiority looks over at us questioningly. _Wonder what he's thinking. What if he can read minds! Would he be listening to this?_ My mind is literally doing somersaults as I try to find the answer to my question.

He speaks to us, "If you have any questions, do ask my brother or I." His hands motion to the light blonde, the one I believe Galadriel called Orophin, and back to himself. Haldir, or at least that is the name I am assuming is his, continues forward without another word. I find myself wondering what type of drama is occurring between Orophin, Jess, Cass, and Haldir. He is a lot more hospitable without them around, though he keeps his interactions with his brother curt.

Monica, who had stopped staring at the guys when Haldir turned to face us, once again continues to check them out. She notices my gaze and only offers a sheepish grin. I offer a smile back. We may be distant relatives but I find her no less family than Jess. My surrogate sister in other terms. With her head she motions at both of the guys. She is asking me what I would rate them. I flash all ten fingers. Her eyes gleam as she nods in agreement. We both continue to stare appreciatively at the two men.

As we walk along beaten paths I notice how fresh the air is here. It smells like fresh mountain air after rainfall. It is so refreshing. I feel energized. I refrain from skipping, my fibromyalgia might decide to act up. Darn chronic illnesses! We ascend a staircase that leads up a massive, undoubtedly strong old tree. The trees here seem to be as tall as red woods. They are truly majestic. The stairs at first seem doable, but my hip feels a little off and soon a searing pain develops. I continue to walk at a slower rate. Monica offers her help by offering her arm for support. At times like these you remember to appreciate loved ones.

"Are you distressed, my lady?" Orophin's voice is a soft and gentle caress to my ears. Haldir has also reappeared next to us. They both express concern.

I shake my head, "My hip just hurts." My cheeks flame unintentionally. Why do they have to be so beautiful?

"Would you like some assistance?" Haldir looks at me under his intense gaze.

I consider refusing but the pain has grown to something close to unbearable. "If it isn't a bother." He shakes his head as he nears me. "Wha-What are you-" before I can finish my sentence I have been lifted, in what I cannot deny to be, incredibly strong arms. Though he manages to keep an appropriate distance between us as he carries me up I can still inhale the scent of pine that emanates from him. It's intoxicating.

Monica walks close behind with Orophin switching from walking next to her to behind her. When we finally reach the house-like structure in the tree, I find it regrettable that I must be put down.

Haldir reminds us of the feast tomorrow. "You are welcome to the feast that shall be held in honor of the fellowship. Aid will arrive mid-afternoon to help you prepare for it."

"This will be your quarters for the remainder of your stay in the Lothlorien. May your stay be a pleasant one." Orophin offers us a smile that could melt any heart.

Haldir and Orophin bow and leave us standing in front of the house. It seems homey enough from the outside. Monica looks from me to the house then finally makes the first move to open the front door.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

Light is shining bright against my eyelids, I hate it. I consider myself allergic to the sun because I often have the urge to sneeze every time a strong beam of light attacks me. Next to me, still snoring, is Jess. Her mouth is slightly ajar and a trickle of drool is evident on the side of her cheek. _Same old Jess._ I close her mouth and pinch her nose. She kicks out a leg. I continue to watch as her face scrunches up. Finally she bolts into a sitting position looking around dazed, taking a deep breath of air. I chuckle at her reaction, her face is too hilarious to look at. It looks like Mulan when Mushu wakes her up to feed her porridge and eggs. It's priceless. She gives me an exasperated look, "Really, Cass?" There is a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

I shrug,"It's the only way to get you up without too much of a hassle."

"Talk about friend abuse." She says joking. She is unable to deny my statement. I swear she can pass as a rock when she is asleep.

Surprisingly the rest of the fellowship still isn't awake. Gimli's snores are still cacophonous. I wonder how we were able to fall asleep with that ruckus constantly sounding every five seconds. Jess and I stretch out. Her joints cracks undoubtedly less than mine but I still make fun of her anyway. As we finish our stretching a member of the fellowship is waking up. It is Boromir. He looks around and finally his eyes land on us. "Good morning." He smiles, more to Jess than to me. We both return his good morning with smiles. "I must say this is the earliest that either of you have awoken."

We both laugh at his statement, there is no way to deny it. This has to be the earliest that either of us has woken up. "Must be the excitement." Jess says shrugging.

"Ah, yes for the feast. T'is will be a most excellent evening. Would you be so kind as to save me a dance?" His question is directed to Jess who looks a little surprised.

"A dance? Are you sure there will be dancing?" I hear the nervousness in her voice. Neither of us are exactly class A dancers.

"I would bet on it. What kind of a feast would it be without dancing and an appropriate amount of drinks?" He sounds incredulous at the prospect of no dancing and no ridiculous amounts of alcohol. Pretty much sums up the men from this age (and many from where we come from).

Unable to get out of the question and being too nice to say no, Jess accepts. As her friend I am mentally smacking myself for not finding a way for her to deny this request. Our conversation comes to a close and we stay silent waiting for the rest of the fellowship to awaken. For a good thirty minutes no one wakes up but that is broken when Aragorn shifts into a sitting position, he flashes a surprised expression at Jess and I. He makes no reference to our early wakening but does wish us a good morning. I guess if two people are that surprised then Jess and I really do stay in late.

After him the rest of the fellowship soon wakens. Legolas, who I would've thought to be the first one awake, lifts himself out of bed. His appearance has not been ruined at all by sleep. I am so jealous. Elves are too perfect. Frodo and Sam are next, they are inseparable, those two. I hear Sam offer to make Frodo something to eat, but Frodo refuses because the Elves should be bringing breakfast soon.

Gimli's snore comes to an abrupt end when he sits up looking dazed. When his eyes reach Legolas he isn't too happy. "An elf beat me in awakening! Never, we shall see who awakens first next time, elf." He finishes off by shaking a finger at Legolas.

Legolas only offers Gimli a bemused grin as he walks over to Aragorn. Merry and Pippin who were moments ago sleeping so cutely awaken because of Gimli's loud voice. Pippin rubs his eyes and looks around as if lost. My heart squeezes, it is the most adorable thing in the world. I just want to hug him. _Pull yourself together Cass,_ I think to myself. As adorable and sweet as he is, hugging him might not be the smartest choice.

Magically appearing on time, the Elves enter the camp with food for us. After they drop off our food they leave without a word, as always. Today's breakfast is a vegetable soup with fruits on the side. I don't believe I have ever eaten as healthy as I have here in Lothlórien. I know for sure that Jess hasn't. She has always been a fastfood type of girl. But she doesn't complain about the healthiness of soups, probably because they taste so good. Healthy, yes, but it is so delicious! The hint of sage and rosemary make this soup mouthwatering. There are absolutely no complaints from anyone, not even Gimli who is in love with meat and not too fond of the greens.

We finish the food and clean up. I pat my stomach appreciatively because of the warm soup that now calls it home. Jess sits with a hand on her belly, she was on par with the hobbits on eating. I swear if it wasn't for all the exercise we do, she would be rolling around everywhere instead of walking. I think she would like that though. It is only thirty minutes after our meal and I see Aragorn and Legolas walking towards us with swords on their person. I withhold a groan. Time to practice, we leave the forest tomorrow.

Both of us take our swords and our positions in front of our respective instructor but they only shake their heads. Did we do something wrong? I try fixing my stance but again Legolas shakes his head. "You will not be fighting against us." Aragorn finally says to us. I look at him in disbelief. If we aren't sparing with them, then who are we going against? Jess is just as perplexed as I am. "You will be sparing with each other. A test to rank each of your abilities with the sword." I nearly faint at Aragorn's words. He wants me to fight Jess! With a real sword! One that could possibly kill her. Or me! Sure, Orcs, I don't mind going against them because all I need to think about is bringing them down. It is impossible to do when your partner is your best friend in the whole world. Really, it is.

I hold back the hysterical laughter that tries to escape me. They really can't be serious. Can they?

Sure enough, they are. They look at us expectantly. My heart races. I am unsure if I can do this. I see confliction in Jess's eyes. She looks to Legolas for help but he seems as hell-bent as Aragorn for the two of us to go at each other. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Begin." Aragorn's voice is clear with conviction. Jess doesn't move, neither do I. "You must battle, it is not to your deaths so do not fret. Begin." With his words I set forward and attack.

I swing my sword to the right, Jess's weak spot. She barely manages to block it. Her eyes are wide with shock. I try to tell her with my eyes that the faster one of us wins the faster we will finish this absurd fight. Her eyes flash with understanding. She attacks me quickly with force. She's been known to manhandle a few things every once in a while and it shows with the strength of her blows. I counter her attacks with precision. We want to produce an authentic fight so they won't force us to do this again. Jess suddenly moves with swift grace, something she hasn't been known for, and after a quick successions of swipes I find myself without a sword and her own pointing at my heart. I smile at her. Clapping is heard, turning around we face the guys who have these extremely stoked expressions on their faces.

We have visitors, the elves who bring us our lunch stand with surprised expressions. Among them is Haldir and Orophin. _I guess they can't believe that Jess and I are that good. _I laugh at my own thought. We hand over the swords and the elves proceed to bring us our lunch. Haldir and Orophin walk over. "Good day." Haldir greets us rather formally. "I have come to inform you that you will be dining separately for the midday meal. We have been instructed to make sure you are prepared for tonight's feast."

I find myself a little scared at the thought that they may try and put me into a dress but then again if Galadriel is the one who instructed them I do not want to seem rude. We follow them out of camp and into the mystical woods. It is unbearably quiet and I feel the need to speak. "So what do these feasts usually have, besides food?" I ask.

Haldir looks to me with a raised brow, "There is music, dancing, and on rare occasions singing." His eyes hold mine and I can't help but feel as though he is trying to communicate something.

"Dancing? How does that work?" Knowing Jess she asks this question simply to know if she should hide instead of actually going to the the party-feast.

"One moves their feet to the music and is sometimes accompanied by a partner." Orophin answers with a smile at his own joke.

Jess rolls her eyes at Orophin, "I mean to ask, will there be any real skill required to dance?"

"No, nor are you required to if you do not wish to do so." Haldir replies a smile tugging at his lips from the comment his brother made.

Jessie nods in relief. We walk through the forest, the mood raised with our friendly banter. We are brought to a structure, not too high from the ground to my relief. When we enter we are greeted with the site of beautiful dresses and a tall elleth with flowing golden locks gliding to and fro. Haldir coughs to get her attention. She turns her head like a deer caught in headlights but she recognizes Haldir. Her eyes then travel to Jess and I and she smiles. "It is a pleasure as always to have visitors, Haldir. Won't you introduce me to the mortal women?"

"Likewise, Theodra." He gives a small bow. His hand motions in my direction and then too Jess's. "These two women are Lady Cassie and Lady Jessie."

"You can leave out the 'lady' it makes us uncomfortable." Jess remarks.

The elf-lady smiles, "Yes, please do the same for me. I am Theodra, seamstress of this forest." Her attention then moves to Haldir again. "What brings you here?"

"The lady Galadriel has asked that you find suitable garments for them to wear at tonight's feast." He answers quickly. "If you will excuse my brother and I, we must finish the preparations. We leave them in your care for we know they will be safe." Theodra nods at the two elves and they leave quickly.

She welcomes us into her 'dominion' as she calls her work place. When we tell her that we have not eaten she rants about the manners of the two boys, Haldir and Orophin. She quickly brings us some food, peaches and salad. While we eat she works on taking our measurements and finding a color that works with our complexion. This takes longer than I thought it would. After that she doesn't show us the dresses she has decided fits us, instead she brings us to a bath. There are fresh aromas wafting sweetly to us. It smells like cinnamon and lavender. We quickly undress and enter the large white bath tub. Jess and I take turns scrubbing each others back. We allow the aromas to sink into our skin. After the bath we put on a lotion like thing that smells wonderful and moisturizes our skin to baby-bottom perfection.

Oils are also added to our hair to soften the texture and restore the damage that our journey has caused. Finally, most of preparation process is complete, we need to put on the dresses and have our hair styled. Jess and I are given our dresses and are assisted with putting them on. Our hair is worked on. The long part of my hair is braided to the side. While Jess is being handled, I look into the mirror. I am wearing a golden dress that frames my small curves and makes my boobs look larger that their actual smallish B cup. I find myself admiring my silhouette in a dress, something that has never happened before. I notice one other thing that I am grateful for, the dress is not tight at all. "You look good, Cass!" Jess exclaims as she walks over to me.

Her dress is a deep wine red that complements her cinnamon brown skin color. The dress also hugs her curves, which makes them even more noticeable than usual. Her hair has two twin braids that meet at the back to form one piece while the rest of her hair pools around her waist. I smile at the thought of Legolas, Boromir, or Orophin actually drooling when they see her. Theodra opens the door when there's a knock. Haldir is on the other side, when his eyes land on me I suddenly feel self-conscience. He seems surprised at my appearance.

Coming too, he says, "I have arrived to escort you all to the feast."

"I will arrive at a later time," Theodra turns to us with a kind smile, "I will see you soon."

We leave with Haldir, I feel his gaze dart to me every few seconds. "Where is Orophin?" Jess asks. I also would like to know.

"He is accompanying your friends to the feast." Haldir says calmly.

* * *

**Monica POV**

I can't really describe how weird it is to find myself in a forest with elves. These aren't people dressed in costumes, but legitimate elves; immortal unless killed. This is mind blowing. I study the area we walk through trying to memorize the dirt paths we take just in case we get lost. Which is doubtful seeing as we have an elf guiding us who is from these woods, though one can never be too careful. Our guide, Orophin, walks in front of us wearing what I imagine to be semi-formal clothes. His clothes consist of a dark green shirt and a bluish tinged leggings that flatters the elf booty that Bianca and I shamelessly admire while he is unaware, at least I hope he is. It would be awkward if he knew.

I look to Bianca who seems to be in deep thought. She is adorned in a creamy lilac dress that hugs her in a flattering manner. Her hair is loose and free to sway. I on the other hand wear a maroon dress that floats on me, it does not restrict me in anyway and I find myself actually okay with wearing a dress. My hair is soft and glossy with the natural hair products they put in my hair. It is styled in a french braid.

The evening light fades and we are welcomed with the night sky that shines with more stars than I have seen in my life. I have the great urge to stop and stare at the stars. Stop and stare, I chuckle to myself, I like that song. Not too far away I hear the commotion of voices and laughing. Orophin looks back at us, "We are near." We nod at him. He has a soft smooth voice that contrasts Haldir's sexy deep one. We enter a large clearing, I notice that the group that had been with Jess and Cass are here clean and refreshed. They sit at a long table with a whole lot of elves and they stare at us like we are the most interesting sight to have come upon them in the last few minutes. I suddenly feel very self conscience with all the attention that is being concentrated on us.

We are escorted to our seats near the hobbits who, thankfully, seem very happy to see us. Orophin pulls out our seats, a very gentlemanly gesture. I thank him. "We await my brother as well as Jessie and Cassie." With the information given he moves away and moves to sit closer to a beautiful elf lady with long flowing blonde hair who emits such grace and power that I can only assume she is in some way in charge of this dominion. Next to her is a handsome elf with sandy blonde hair that is long like all the other elves I have seen, male and female who has his hand slightly holding hers, he must be her husband, or lover. Her starry eyes capture mine in and she offers me a smile. Freaking out a little I give her a nervous smile and wave a hand in greeting. Her eyes cloud in confusion but she still keeps her features warm towards me. Feeling a little uncomfortable I look away.

Jess and Cass walk into the circle each looking like they went to the spa. Their hair and makeup is lightly done and looks natural. Their dresses fit them and accentuate what their mamas' gave them. They take their seats across from us and Haldir also helps them with their seats. After, he joins his brother near the elegant woman I believe is named Galadriel. Galadriel rises from her chairs and all noise is quieted. She is about to speak.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bianca POV**

After Galadriel's inspiring speech on the departure of friends and the continuation of a journey that will mold the future of Middle Earth, the feast begins. Food is brought to the table, most of it vegetables and fruit - in that order. There is a small amount of meat that is placed close to Gimli, the dwarf. He is probably the only reason they even graced us with meat. As an avid lover of fiction, mythology, legends, and anything of the sort, I find that sitting in a chair next to elves, hobbits, and a dwarf to be a very surreal experience. Not to mention the fact that elves are so much more attractive in real life. Plates are the next item to be set in front of every person with utensils beside them. Eating commences at once. I have always been a conscientious eater so I do not rush into the meal unlike Gimli, Boromir, and the hobbits who gorge a hole straight into their plate. Monica and I look at each other with amused looks. Men. We shake our heads, not condescendingly but amused by the way they devour their food.

Everything is wonderfully seasoned with spices and sugar, nothing feels out of balance. The grapes I eat are the most savory I have had in all my life. They must have been plucked today. They give a sweet, almost crunching sound when I bite into them, followed by an explosion of fruit that has not been tainted with hormones and other such additives. I wonder at the elves ability to produce such fine fruit. At home, any organic fruit was priced way too high for my college life. The meal comes to a conclusion with obvious opposition from the hobbits. Their pouting is so adorable! Music starts and I smile at the sounds. It is very celtic, lovely in a delicate and hearty sort of way. I let my head sway to the music and allow myself to close my eyes to the wonderful unison of the instruments. There are instruments that I recognize; the violin, the cello, a bass, as well as some woodwind instruments. The lightness of the flutes' notes combined with the strong smooth sounds of the violin move melodically, harmonically. Is there really no fault with the elves?

Besides being wonderfully gifted in musical arts, it seems as though dancing is another skill the elves have mastered. They move with such fluidity I could never hope to accomplish. Their movements are those resembling a cross between the Renaissance era and a refined celtic song. "That must take a lot of concentration." I say to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I could never move like that!" Jess replies, also staring at the graceful gift the elves have for movement.

We smile at each other, then return our attention to the elves who have completely enraptured us. As the night wears on and more drinks are poured the music becomes less constraint and the tune is that of a swift, dark, celtic tune that lures all. My heart beats as one with the music. I itch to dance. I notice that Legolas is dancing with a female elf, both apparently enjoying the dance. As Jess' eyes land on the couple I feel her tense. There is something definitely occurring between the two; my senses are hardly ever wrong about such things. "You and him?" I ask innocently.

She gives me a second's glance before returning her piercing gaze to the two dancing figures. "I don't know."

She shifts slightly when Legolas places his hand on the elf's waist to spin her. There is a low growl emanating from Jess' being. She is absolutely lethal at the moment. A voice rings behind us. "I believe you still owe me a dance, young lady." Boromir is completely oblivious to Jess's foul mood as he grabs her wrist and tugs her toward the center of the dancing. I pray it all goes well.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I am pulled into the crowd by Boromir and I'm not exactly elated to have been whisked away. In the corner of my eye, Legolas continues to dance with the elf girl. My blood boils with what I am sure is jealousy. Boromir edges me to start dancing, I comply. I try to forget that Legolas is with some other woman. I breathe and let myself grow comfortable with the music and my partner in the dance. I follow Boromir's pace. He is clumsy at first, obviously slightly intoxicated - or more than slightly. However, as the dance continues he seems to sober and his complete attention is focused on me. He gives me an encouraging smile before he speeds our movements so that those around us are forgotten blurs. The music crescendos to its climax and we mirror this with our movements. I can't help but blush for some inexplicable reason. I feel as though this dance has become intimate. I notice the feel of his hands placed on my lower back. Heat is escaping from both of our bodies. His eyes darken as they meet mine and he lessens the distance between us. My breath catches and I feel cornered. Thankfully the music stops and he distances himself from me. The dark look that filled his eyes disappears and is replaced by the ever cheery Boromir thanking me for the dance.

Left alone without a partner for the next song I find my way back to Bianca, ignoring the looks of some - and one specific blonde elf who happens to be a prince and fond of dancing with other women. Bianca throws a grin in my direction. Questions yearning to be asked and answered burn in her almond brown eyes but she does not ask, however. "He was watching you."

I look at her questioningly. "Who exactly?" She couldn't have noticed Boromir's intense gaze, could she?

"Legolas." She replies rather confused, as if asking 'who else?' "His eyes kept drifting to you and Boromir. His dance partner was completely put-out he wasn't paying enough attention to her."

I chuckle at that. "Poor her." I say rather sarcastically.

"You seemed comfortable dancing with Boromir, there was this intensity. Lot's of people noticed. That or everyone was completely amazed at how well two mortals were able to keep up with their crazy intense speed."

Finding the comment about Boromir and I a topic not to be delved into, I answer simply but humorously. "They were probably amazed by my sheer awesomeness."

She rolls her eyes at me mockingly but does not press me. I find relief in that.

* * *

**Monica POV**

Cass and I sit together eating pieces of carrots left out for the guests to enjoy. A presence approaches but before I have the chance to turn around Haldir has already made his way in front of us. He looks absolutely dashing in the golden-tanned attire that frames his muscles. I swallow back the saliva attempting to escape and have me drool in public, shaming me in front of such a hot guy. The three of us make idle conversation, the slight tension between Cassie and Haldir is more than a bit obvious. When the topic of the music is brought up, Haldir is surprised that we have not been asked to dance. "Two honored guests of the Lady of the Forest and yet none have asked for the honor to dance with either of you? For shame my brothers." He shakes his head solemnly. Then, he extends his hand towards us, not particularly at either one of us. "I would be honored if one of you would give me the pleasure of a dance." I'm shocked. No one has ever asked me to dance. I want to accept but I don't want to meddle if Cass already has her eyes on him.

Cass, however, shocks me even more by declining. "I would make a horrid dance partner."

Haldir manages a neutral expression but his eyes flicker with some kind of lost emotion. I place my hand in his, "I would gladly accept a dance, but I ask you not make fun of my dancing. I'm not the best."

He straightens and lightly claps his hands around mine. They are calloused and his grip is comforting. "I would never make fun of a lady." His comment is spoken with mirth.

When I am lead to the to the crowd of those dancing I feel my skin break out in cold sweat. I feel I have made a terrible mistake by accepting. What if I mess up terribly and somehow break him or embarrass him with my nonexistent dancing skills? I am glad he lets go of my hand, it gives me time to wipe away any perspiration that has risen to the surface. A new song starts and it is a slow one. The melody is the light twinkling of sound that somehow reminds me of a lullaby. It is dark and sweet, bringing to mind the concept of forbidden love. I feel a hand placed on the lower section of my back and I tense. "Relax." His mint scented breath tickles my ear. My heart quickens with his close proximity but I force myself to relax. "Good." I earn a charming grin that makes my growing awareness take note of his charcoal grey eyes. I don't know how I missed that before. Slowly and softly, like the music, we move. I feel entranced by the feel of him, by his sweet smell of wilderness, by the security his presence brings. I do not want this song to end. I don't want to let go. I look up into eyes and he meets my stare, it is inquisitive. Intense. Almost like dark chocolate, savory and sweet but without the bitterness at the end. There is, however, a quiet aura around us as we dance. For a time I swear he is as lost in the song as me.

The fading of twinkling, the fading of the music, is what stops our movements. We smile at each other and he brings me back to Cassie. But as he retreats I can only stare at nothing in particular and wonder about the dance we just shared.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

The night wears on and yet I haven't danced once. Not once. I try to flirt with an elf but he looks at me as though I have a twitch. That's a failure. I move my feet lightly against the floor, I don't see why I can't get a dance partner. Feeling frustrated that no one has asked me - no one ever asks me - to dance I grab Jess's hand, "Come, we're dancing." I don't turn to look at her until we find ourselves among the others who are swiftly moving with the music. I freeze. That's not Jess's face. That's not Jess.

Orophin stares at me, wide-eyed in bewilderment.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I watch as Bianca stalks off into the dancing crowd with Orophin in tow. I wonder if she's aware it is an elf she is dragging behind her. My thought is cut short when mid-length brown hair and a stubbled beard cuts in front of me. Aragorn smiles, extending his hand to me. "Your friends each have had a dance, yet you have not. I will not accept a disinclination from you, this feast is as much for you as it is for the rest of the fellowship." I smile at Aragorn and take his hand as he leads me to dance.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

I stare at Orophin unable to believe I have dragged _him_ instead of Jess. How did I not notice? My cheeks catch in flame. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to drag you - I thought you were Jess - not that I think you are a woman or anything, you're obviously male." I babble my apology rather lamely and desperately wish I were an ostrich so I could stick my head in the ground and hide from this incredibly adorable elf I have completely made a fool of myself in front of.

"You need not apologize, my lady. I would gladly dance with you if that is what you wish." He bows, a boyish smile gracing his splendid features.

I gawk, paralyzed under his captivating eyes. They sparkle like early morning dew. I nod my head afraid I may make a fool of myself, again, if I were to open my mouth. He draws me into him for a dance. It is a slow song, similar in tempo to Bach's _Largo from oboe concerto in G minor._ Yes, I love baroque music. Deal with it. Orophin places his hand lightly against my lower back, then clasps my hand and props it gently on his shoulder. My other hand is intertwined in his and we begin to sway. I have never been a dancer. Never. Every time I attempt it I look like a dying chicken or like I'm going through an exorcism. Oddly enough, dancing this song, I feel adept. It's like I don't have two left feet. I breathe in satisfaction. As we dance, I study my partner. His structure is not as bulky as Haldir's; it is leaner, more lithe and equally attractive. As he spins me, a smile blooms across his face. He is blessed with a smile as sweet as honey, capable of melting the hearts of girls and guys alike; much like the early years of the Backstreet Boys. His hair is vibrant and light, in fact I would say it's golden.

"May I touch your hair?" Shocked at my own words I nearly trip over my feet. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. I recite a quick mental prayer hoping he doesn't believe me to be some crazed psycho. I am about to apologize when he nods his assent with another boy band smile.

Moving the hand resting on his shoulder, I reach out and hesitantly glide my fingers through his locks. His hair is feathery and I cannot resist running my hand through it again. "It's so soft - and pretty." I mumble. Lifting my gaze I find an adorable splash of rose splattered across his cheeks.

He stops my hand from threading through his hair for a third time and rests it on his shoulder again. "Thank you." He whispers. As the dance ends Orophine and pulls away, his spicy cinnamon scent vanishing along with him. Walking back to the tree near the snack bar I catch sight of Jess munching on a carrot looking rather pleased with herself.

"Where were you?" I glare at her, wanting to choke her for the embarrassment I had to endure.

Biting innocently into the carrot with a loud _crack_, she looks at me. "I don't know what you mean. All I did was go get some snacks and when I turn around - there you were yanking Orophin to the dance floor." She grins naughtily, as though she just thought of something brilliant. "And to think you guys always make fun of me for manhandling."

My face blazes in heat and my glare intensifies. "Shut it."

She smiles lazily at me, and with another _crack_ finishes her carrot.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

Aragorn moves with me swiftly through the grass. He twirls me and sometimes bends me backward. I am unable to hold back my laughter at our crazy dancing. His auburn tunic flaps in the wind. We smile at each other every time our eyes meet.

"I gather you are enjoying yourself." He says rather smugly, eyes alight with amusement.

I roll my eyes at him. "Yes. It's actually a lot of fun," I admit. I can see that he is gladdened he is able to get me to relax. Yet I feel like him bringing me to dance is also for his own benefit. "Do you miss her?"

The song ends and we get out of the way to allow the other dancers to continue with the next song. We stand in the shadow of a tree, far from the others. His mournful eyes look into mine. "Yes." He tilts his head to gaze at the stars. "I dream of her." He sighs and my heart aches for him. For both of them.

I place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she thinks of you everyday. You love her, and she loves you. So don't worry, it will work out in the end. Just survive this and make it back to her." I offer a warm smile.

"It is not that simple." He leans against the trunk running a hand through his hair.

"I know, but if you make it seem easier it helps. Arwen would not want you to worry." I take the leap and say her name.

He seems to stop breathing. Finally he breathes a word, one word. "Arwen." It is a plea. His desperation to see her, feel her, have her here is visible. It hurts me to see him so vulnerable. This is not the man who has been so kind to me, who has been like a brother.

I step forward and bring him into a hug. "She will be there in the end for you. I promise."

For a second he is unresponsive but then his arms wrap around me. "Thank you", he sighs. Our hug lasts for minutes but I know Aragorn needs it. He finally pulls away and gives me a grin. "One last dance?" He doesn't give me time to answer.

We dance. We are chaotic and nothing like what we should be dancing like but I can't stop laughing. At the end of the dance I realize they aren't starting up a new song. Galadriel calls my attention by standing. "Our honored guests, the time is nigh for you to rest. The dawn will arrive with swiftness and your duty calls. Rest well." With her dismissal some elves begin cleaning while others take their leave. The fellowship begins to disperse as well. Tomorrow we leave.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I find that sleep does not take me easily tonight. The rest of the fellowship snores on, gaining rest that will be needed, but nervousness drains my ability to sleep. Giving up I rise and take a walk. I drift with no direction in mind, yet somehow I end up at the lake that had allowed me to use it for practice. The rocks I used lay exactly where I last left them. I lie on the dry dirt and listen to the soothing lapping of the water against the shore. The silvery light of the stars and moon comfort me.

"Jess?" Orophin's voice breaks through my newfound peace. He stands to my side.

I look up at him in wonder, "When did you get here? I didn't hear you."

"I arrived but a moment ago. Are you unwell?" He seems worried as he kneels to take a closer look at me.

"Can't sleep, that's all." I smile nonchalantly, but in reality I am terrified.

He frowns, "I have naught a responsibility tonight." His deep sea green eyes stare at me in hopes that I will talk to him.

Sighing I nod. I sit with my legs tucked in, elbow propped on my knees, my chin resting in my palm. He descends silently next to me, bringing a soothing warmth. When he is settled I give him a smile which he returns.

"I'm scared," I whisper. His eyes are intent on me. "Terrified, really. I'm scared of what this quest may cost. _Whom_ it may cost. I don't think we could handle another death like Gandalf, we are frail. In danger of falling apart. Frodo knows this. It's clear in his eyes, he is as frightened as mouse cornered by a cat. I can feel it - if that makes sense." I give a fake laugh, more as a way to comfort myself. "But most of all I don't know if I will be strong enough, and that frightens me to the bone." My voice quivers and I can't make myself look at Orophin. I don't want him to see me this weak. Despite my efforts I feel a wet trail slip down my cheek.

Orophin gently wipes away the tear. His warmth is a gentle caress that I find I am unable to resist. My head rests on his lap and he does not protest. "_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_. Do not fear that which has not yet occurred. We must have faith in Eru. You must have faith in yourself."

I smile at him, "You sound like a guru." He looks thoroughly confused by my words and I simply shrug. I put my hand over his, "Thank you." I lean in and kiss his cheek. When I pull back a dusted rouge appears along his cheeks.

He stands quickly and starts to leave. I look around and see nothing that would call his attention so I get up to follow him.

"Oreo, wait! Where are you going?" I reach out and snare his sky blue tunic. He is frozen where he stands. Confused I ask, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," his statement is even tempered but I see the flicker in his eyes.

"I did, didn't I? Please tell me." I beg.

His eyes ensnare mine in a tight grip. Finally he sighs. "I do not want to upset you. It would be wise if we parted now." Again he starts to walk away but I stop him.

"No, I want to settle this now. Leaving tomorrow with whatever is troubling you will be on my mind and I would have no peace with that." I move closer but it seems to further unsettle him so I take a step back. "Please, it's only fair."

There is a struggle in his eyes that pains me to watch. He takes a breath, "I do not understand your relationship with _heru en amin _Legolas. You do not speak in public. Do not show your affection. This night, he danced with arwenamin Rethis. I saw your jealousy but it was not my place to comfort you. But then the human Boromir danced with you and then I was envious." His hand reaches my hair. He has such a gentleness to him that even though he speaks of my relationship, I am undisturbed and frozen listening to him. "I would never cause you to feel such emotions."

Before I can even blink Orophin lowers his head and plants a kiss. Not strong and passionate but soft. Like him, it brings warmth. His hands play with my hair and it is such a soft caress that I sigh with pleasure. When he pulls away I realize what I've done. I try to hide the building tears that come to the surface at the realization that I have broken my word at keeping my emotions in check.

"Do I disgust you so?" There is a tremor to his voice that lowers my heart.

When I can finally look up at him I see his pain. "No." I shake my head. "I'm crying because I enjoyed it, Oreo, and that makes it so much worse." I fight to blink back the tears. "Oreo, how can I continue like this?" Guilt consumes me entirely. "What is wrong with me? I can't do this to you both." I say while wiping at my tears. I take a deep breath, "I need a break. I can't keep doing this. Going between men, feeling like a whore." Orophin winces at my words. "At this moment I am with no one and while it may not be the perfect solution, I do not want to hurt either of you. We are in the middle of a war and when I choose to reciprocate my feelings I wish for it to be under better circumstances. I am sorry, Orophin."

"We shall forget it ever occurred." He offers kindly. "Do not be sorry, it was I who kissed you knowing well enough that you were unwilling to take a partner." He brings me into an embrace. It is sweet and understanding like him, Oreo. "Perhaps in another life we would have been but here, and now, friends we shall remain." I hug him back harder and thank whoever sent me such a blessing.

*Morning*

I stare blankly at the stone roof that protects us from any debris that may fall from the sky. The morning light shines bright, a good omen. There is constant shuffling as the fellowship awakens and prepares for our departure from Lóthlorien. Despite the even faces of the fellowship, their apprehension of the the mission before us is tangible. We head to the shores to leave by boat. I step out from behind the trees; there is a group of elves waiting for us. Galadriel and Celeborn stand regally with reassuring smiles. We stand in a line while we are gifted cloaks. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." He nods and the elves buckle the silver veined leaf-clasp of the cloaks on us. "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Galadriel comes to each one of us slowly bestowing different gifts. She stops in front of Boromir. "To you I bestow this golden belt as token of your compassion." Taking the gold belt from one of the elves she places it in Boromir's outstretched hands. It's shines brilliantly with the sunlight's reflection. Boromir bows, "Thank you, my lady."

She treads gracefully to Legolas. "My gift to you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." It is the most elegantly decorated bow with swirls leading from both ends to meet at the center to reveal a leaf, the sign of the Galadhrim. Legolas is absolutely enchanted with the bow as a child with a new toy.

Both Merry and Pippin are nervous as Galadriel stands before them. Galadriel has two elves give Merry and Pippin short swords. Merry unsheathes his to view it's blade. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war." Pippin takes the sword nervously. He looks to Galadriel with uncertainty. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

Sam is next, standing tall - for a hobbit. "For you Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain." Ever the stickler for propriety he bows but he looks longingly at the swords that were given to Merry and Pippin.

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" Embarrassed by his own remark, Sam blushes and Galadriel smiles, obviously amused.

Cass smiles nervously at Galadriel, hands twitching. "Be at ease child." Galadriel smiles and it helps to calm Cassie's nerves a bit. "My gift to you is a powder made of the purest of minerals. It will temporarily blind your enemies for a swift escape." Cass receives the flask with gratitude and bows her head in quiet thanks.

I find myself standing face with Galadriel, her presence ever commanding, yet delightful. "To you I gift a curved blade of the Noldor. For it is as beautiful as it is dangerous." I take the sword and unsheathe it enough to glimpse at the blade. It reminds me of an armenian yataghan sword I saw once. It's blade is straight at first but then dips in to make the curve. It's blade is mainly silver but contains gold designs that make it even more extraordinary. Putting the blade back in its proper place I thank her.

I follow the rest of the fellowship in putting supplies in each of the three boats. Gimli is last to receive his gift from Galadriel. I wonder what it will be. I take a bag of elf bread and put it in the boat that Merry and Pippin are in. "Would you like one, Jessie?" Pippin asks extending a slice of bread to me. I thank him and eagerly bite into the bun. It's delightful. I consume the rest of the bread and then eat a whole other. Both Merry and Pippin eat faster than I. They must be on their fourth by now. Legolas saunters over to us placing another bag of bread into the boat. "Lembas, Elvish waybread." He says enthusiastically grabbing a slice and takes a small bite. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He places the rest of his unfinished bread pack into the bag. Merry, Pippin, and I all nod our heads.

When he leaves Merry looks to me. "How many did you eat?" I hold up two guilty fingers. He nods then asks Pippin.

"Four." Pippin responds without shame. He burps and I can't help but chuckle at the incredulity of Hobbits. How are they able to fit so much in their stomach, when they are so small themselves!

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I help Sam into the boat since it is blatantly obvious that he has absolutely no experience with deep water. I will have to remember to keep an eye out for him. When I head back to grab the last bag that contains freshly made clothes - courtesy of Galadriel, I overhear Celeborn speak to Aragorn. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank." They start walking towards where I am and I quickly hasten my pace to the rest of the fellowship. No need to have anyone think I am prone to eavesdropping. Their conversation still reaches me, "Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn's words strike fear into my heart. Why would Orcs divert from their usual behavior? _They can't possibly want us that much. Right? _When I look over my shoulder I see Celeborn place an elegantly designed dagger into Aragorn's hands. "_Le aphadar aen_," he adds and I once again wish I could understand the Elven tongue. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros." Whether that is how they finish their conversation or if there is more, I am uncertain since I fall out of reach to continue overhearing. The fellowship departs from the shores as the elves watch silently.

My sight slowly fades and I see the form of a tall white wizard circling an orc on steroids, who is oddly familiar. The white wizard's deep voice reverberates in my ears. "Do you know how Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. . . a ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected. My fighting Uruk-Hai, whom do you serve?"

The eyes of the creature, Uruk-hai, follow the sorcerer with a mean intelligence that stills my heart. The Uruk-hai responds, "Saruman." The wizard, Saruman, grins wickedly.

My vision cuts to more than a hundred of the Uruk-hai fully dressed in armor. Saruman stands in front of them commanding, "Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh." He declares with ravage passion. His attention then directs itself to the Uruk-hai from before. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me, alive and unspoiled. . . kill the others." His voice is void of any regret. In the next scene these hulking creatures are running, their thunder thighs carrying them fast and strong. The vision ends and I am left to my thoughts.

I find myself staring into space as we leave, praying to whoever brought us here to keep us safe. My attention is diverted when I hear Gimli give a wistful sigh. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth, I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli's cheeks turn a deep rouge as he remembers.

"What was her gift?" Legolas inquires, ears piqued in interest.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." Gimli sighs eyes glazed. When I meet Legolas's gaze we share a smile over Gimli's fanboying.

*Time skip*

The sun reflects against the river's surface blinding me occasionally. I blink away the black spots that enter my vision like tiny fruit flies. My hands thread languidly through the fresh water, a starking comparison to the rest of my body which burns from the heat bearing itself on my back. I am nervous as I know somewhere lurking in the waters is Gollum, as I had overheard an earlier conversation between Boromir and Aragorn that he was able to track us since the Mines of Moria. Not so far behind him an even larger group of foes. Behind me Gimli sits studying his beard, behind him Legolas is alert studying the banks for any hint of our enemies. In another boat to my left is Aragorn, who is the one paddling, with Sam and Frodo in front of him. They are quiet with apprehension. There has been a silence looming thickly over our heads since we exited the borders of Lothlórien. To my left are Merry and Pippin, followed by Jess and Boromir.

On occasion I notice that when Jess sticks her hand too far out, so much so it seems like she will tumble out, Boromir will grasp her arms and pull her in and not let go for a good a minute or two. When Pippin and Merry tire at doing nothing they think of games to play. Jess calms them down when they become too excited and threaten to capsize the boat. Boromir laughs as the two hobbits lightly splash Jess and she retaliates, splashing back. Boromir catches Jess again before she can tumble into the water. They erupt into another bout of giggles, Boromir still holding Jess, Merry and Pippin hold their stomachs from their excessive laughter. Oddly enough, they look like a family. From the corner of my eye I see Legolas's sour expression directed at the scene. "They are far too close." Gimli grumbles as he, too, notices the attention Boromir lavishes on Jess. He sounds like an overprotective parent. Legolas agrees. _They bond over the wierdest things, I swear._

When I gaze upwards there are two monumental statues on either side of the lake towering over us more than 300 hundred feet high. Each was carved with great care, as it is obvious that they have been here for more than a couple of centuries but have retained their intricate details. I am enthralled by them. "The Argonath. . . " Aragorn stares entranced by their majesty, as do the rest of the fellowship. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. . . my kin." To hear Aragorn say something with awe regarding his kin, after hearing the argument with Boromir two nights past while resting on the shores, I know he must truly be stricken by the grandeur of the statues. We pass through the narrow gap between the feet of the statues.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jessie POV**

We approach the shore to stretch our legs. Boromir assists Merry and Pippin off the boat before coming to my aid. I have never been the most coordinated girl on the block, and despite practicing with my powers – which has refined my coordination, I am still clumsy. So as I take Boromir's outstretched hand and pray that I don't tumble into the water, old habits die hard. I start to fall into the river. Despite my own assurance that I will end up completely submerged in the water, I find that my legs are the only things wet. My back is supported by Boromir's arm.

"Are you alright?" He asks while looking down at me. His eyes travel over my face. His other hand moves to position itself on my waist. The feral look from six days ago at the party reappears in his eyes.

I start to feel like a trapped animal. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I hastily respond and escape his embrace with my heart beat exceeding a hundred miles an hour. I go to shore, leaving Boromir alone. _Why did he have to make it so weird?_ I sigh. I think back on this week we have been traveling. In my desperate attempt to distance myself from Legolas I have completely ignored him. By doing that I have secluded myself, maintaining contact only with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir. I found that I really enjoy spending time with those three. They are crazy-weird, and funny. My type of people. And though I try to deny it, Boromir's arms around me at different times during this journey have been welcome. I shake my head. _I have to get those thoughts out of my mind._ I remember Orophin's sweet kiss, then Legolas's plea for forgiveness. _I cannot take on liking another guy. I don't want to hurt him as well._

I sit down to rest next to Gimli. He lightly pats my head.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot . . . we approach Mordor from the North." Aragorn instructs us while drawing a boat to hide it behind the tree line.

Gimli shifts next to me. "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through _Emyn Muil_, an impossible labyrinth or razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better . . . a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see." I try not to get discouraged by the peril Gimli describes but it's kind of hard not to.

Aragorn turns around and wittily responds, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli looks aghast, "recover my . . ."

I stifle my giggle at the interaction. They amuse with the randomest of things. My mirth is short lived as Legolas turns to Aragorn with urgency. "We should leave now." He stresses the last word.

Aragorn shakes his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

Legolas continues ominously, "it is not the eastern shore that worries me." They share a look and I can't help the goosebumps that run down my arms. _What could make them so nervous?_

When I scan the rest of the fellowship I see Sam slumped against a tree, fast asleep. I do not see Cass anywhere. I am about to say so but Merry beats me. "Where's Frodo?"

The fellowship's eyes dart around. Aragorn is the first to notice Boromir's shield with the owner nowhere to be seen. _This cannot be good._

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I finish pulling up my leggings after a much needed relief from my bladder. When I start my trek back to the shore I hear voices in the opposite direction. I head towards them. The closer I get the clearer some things become, like how menacing the clinking of armor sounds when it isn't mine. The voices make themselves more distinct enabling me to realize that they aren't part of the fellowship. Even worse, as I catch a glimpse of one of them I know that they are the minions of the Wizard Saruman. The Uruk-hai have arrived. _I have to warn the rest of the fellowship!_ Running, I crash into Merry and Pippin. Through the ground I feel the thumping footfalls of the Uruk-hai. I grasp both Merry and Pippin to lead us away from the nearing enemy. "Come, we have to run!"

"No, we must find Frodo." Merry tries to break out of my grasp.

I don't let go. "If we don't run you'll never see Frodo again. Now, run!" Once again I pull them along until they start to run along with me. An arrow flies past my head. They are gaining on us. I turn to see the Uruk-hai charging, weapons drawn. My heart nearly still with fear. Facing straight I can see Merry and Pippin running with all their might. We will not make it if we run. "Keep running and don't look back." I say as I stop running and knot an arrow in my bow. Time to see if the training in Lothlórien will keep me alive. Pippin stops after he notices I am no longer following them.

"Cass." He breathes. An arrow comes sailing through the air a millimeter near his face. But he stands unfazed.

Worried and unprepared to lose another member I shout, "Merry, take Pippin and go." Merry nods, his eyes alight with pain knowing I am staying behind to give them time. Pippin tries to fight him to stay with me but Merry manages to tow him away.

From behind a tree I fire an arrow and hit my mark. I run forward to another tree and fire another. Every time I repeat this process they get closer. The closer they get, the less time I have to notch an arrow and aim and the less accurate my aim becomes. I come to a point in which I must put away my bow and unsheathe my sword. As one comes from behind the tree I sweep my sword blocking its attack and a quickly slice my sword through its throat. Without a second's respite I am blocking another attack and then another. I know I will not last fighting alone. The feeling of being overrun is steadily making itself stronger. I feel an Uruk-hai behind me but I am unable to divert the attention of the one standing in front of me. I continue to fight knowing it is too late. That I have been cornered and will be killed. The Uruk-hai from behind does not strike. Instead, there is clashing of swords other than mine and the Uruk-hai's in front of me. As I finish off the Orc-mutant, Boromir has finished the rest of the creatures that had surround me.

"How are you faring?" He inquires while his eyes search the forest for any more of our assailants.

"Fine, now. But we must go find the Hobbits." Together we head off in the direction I saw Merry and Pippin disappear into.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I charge and quickly decapitate one of the hulking Orc-like creatures. _I have to find Cass._ Ducking, I pivot on my heel and thrust my blade through the bottom part of the creature's skull. I work with Legolas and Gimli to eradicate this group of Super Orcs. We break out of the forest to find Aragorn surrounded by about a hundred of the Orcs. He slashes at them like a mad man and I can't help but admire his skill. Legolas fires an arrow as Gimli charges to the aid of Aragorn. I follow their leads and initiate a fight with the Orcs in the back. Finding myself quickly surrounded I pull out the curved blade that Galadriel gifted to me. With both blades in my hands I mow down my enemies. Seeing an Orc about to hack at Gimli, I stomp my foot in the group causing the earth to jut out and trip the enemy, giving Gimli enough time to cut down his foes. The more I fight the more I feel as though this will never end. There seems to be an endless amount of these Orcs. I hear a horn off in the distance.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas declares as he finishes off another enemy.

"Boromir!" My heart pounds, he would not be blowing the horn unless he was in a lot of trouble. Aragorn slashes desperately through the creatures. I take to thrusting my sword through an Orc in my way. Legolas and Gimli take the rear guard making sure no Orc is left alive. I have a deep unsettling fear that we will be faced with another death.

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I hold my wounded arm and am forced to fight with my weaker one. Boromir shows no mercy to our enemies as I know he is trying desperately to protect Merry, Pippin, and me. An Orc slashes his sword at Pippin who is barely able to dodge it.

"Run! Run!" Boromir yells at us. I suddenly freeze. This is too familiar. I look over to see the Uruk-hai from my earlier vision take aim at Boromir. This is when Boromir dies. My voice fails me for a second but as I make my way to call out to him, I am slammed into a tree by one of the Orcs. My vision blurs and I can't think straight.

"Cassie!" Pippin's voice sounds so close. My eyes dart around frantically. I see Pippin and Merry throwing rocks trying to help Boromir. Boromir has an arrow already piercing his chest. My heart fails as a second arrow is shot and lodges itself into his lower abdomen, bringing him to his knees. I am lifted over the shoulder of an Orc. My body is not functioning. I can't protest.

"Aaaaaaaaagh! Boromir! Boromir!" Merry and Pippin call out as they are carried over the shoulders of Orcs. Boromir fights, still trying with every fiber of his being to help us. My vision goes black, my brain cannot stand the injuries I have sustained.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

I retract my blade from the gut of an Orc. Aragorn launches himself at the hulking beast that prepares to aim an arrow at Boromir. Another Orc tries to cleave its sword into my chest. I deflect it with my curved blade and with my straight sword slice through its heart. It gurgles as black blood flows from its mouth. Pulling away, I rush to Boromir. He has three arrows riddled along his chest and abdomen. At his feet lies the horn of Gondor, cleaved in two.

"They took the little ones," he gasps painfully. His eyes brim with regret.

"Shh. It's okay." I soothe. "We'll get them back. You just have to get better." Sitting next to him I panic inside. I have no idea how to help him. Knowing that you should try to stop the blood flow, I try pressing my hand on the wound at his neck.

Aragorn kneels next to Boromir and me. "Frodo . . . Where is Frodo?" He questions in panic for the Hobbit's wellbeing.

"I let Frodo go." Aragorn responds as he holds Boromir's gaze.

Boromir gives a sigh of relief. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." He finishes with regret laced in his voice.

"The ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn assures Boromir.

"Forgive me. I did not see . . . I failed you all." His eyes lock with mine and I cannot help the swell of tears that build.

"You didn't fail." I take his hand and I bring it to my lips.

"You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn tries to bind Boromir's wounds.

Boromir shakes his head. "Leave it! It is over . . . The world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin . . . Aragorn . . ." He tries to withdraw his hand but I clench on to it.

Aragorn takes his other hand. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail."

"Our people . . . our people . . ." Boromir squeezes his hand. Aragorn places Boromir's sword in his grasp. Boromir tightens his fingers around the hilt. "I would have followed you, my brother . . . my captain, my king." Aragorn nods his head solemnly. Boromir's eyes land on me. "I would have shown you my city. My father and brother would have loved you . . ." His hand brings mine closer so I lean in. "I love you."

"Boromir." I let a sob escape me.

He wipes away my tears. "Do not cry. Promise me you will find love, marry, have children. Promise me you will find happiness." I can only nod my head as more tears flood my vision. "One last wish my lady, a kiss." I lean in and place my hand on his cheek. My lips meet his and we share a brief kiss. A token of what might have been. When I pull away he whispers, "Thank you." He lies dead before me. My heart aches and I am unable to stop weeping. Aragorn wraps his arms around me but I do not have the strength to respond.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor." I hear Aragorn whisper. He lets go of me and stands. "They will look for is coming from the White Tower, but he will not return." His words force more tears to be ripped out of me. Legolas nears, placing his hand on my shoulder. I tense under his touch. He retracts and wilts away. Aragorn nears me. "Jess, come. We must continue moving. Let us send Boromir off." I feel too worn to speak so I nod my head.

Legolas and Aragorn carry Boromir's body to the shore. Gimli carries the shield and sword that will leave with Boromir. I carry the horn of Gondor. When we reach the shore, he is placed in one of the two boats still left. Aragorn places Boromir with his sword, then his shield on top. Last to be placed is the horn. Aragorn and Legolas thrust the boat away from the shore. We stand in silence as the boat is carried off by the current. As the boat tumbles off the waterfall, I am left feeling numb. I fear that when I close my eyes I will see his face. Hear his words. . . "_I love you."_ I wipe away the tear that travels down my cheek. I hear shuffling from the men behind me. Legolas is pushing the last boat off shore. "If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam before nightfall." Aragorn looks toward the far shore. There lies Sam and Frodo's small boat as Frodo and Sam disappear into the forest. Aragorn doesn't react. "You meant not to follow them."

Aragorn shakes his head. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain . . . The fellowship has failed." Gimli declares defeated.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Cass. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn's words draw my out of my daze. _We must save our friends. _He pulls a hunting knife out of his pack and straps it on. "Leave all that can be spared behind." Aragorn has a steely light in his eyes. "We will travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

"Yes! Ha!" Gimli grunts, gaining newfound morale from Aragorn. We rush to separate what is needed and what can be spared. Once our necessities have been gathered and compacted we make after the Orc trail relying on Aragorn's skill as a ranger and Legolas's trained eyes. _We must find Pippin, Merry, and Cass._

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys! So this chapter was emotionally a struggle for me to write. I loved writing interactions with Boromir, especially dialogue, as he was the easiest for me to write as an author. So, as you can imagine writing his death was extremely challenging. I decided that he deserved to go with with positive memories. I hope I was able to bring him out as a character and I will miss writing him in scenes. Please, review and PM if you have any questions or concerns! (If you are having trouble reviewing, refer to my author's note in chapter 15). Also follow and favorite the story. ^.- See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Monica POV**

I groggily slip off the bed, tired from the party last night. I stare at the wooden ceiling remembering the goodbye between Cass, Jess, Bianca, and me. It was brief, and despite the impending danger, funny.

*flashback*

Jess grabs yet another carrot. This must be her fifteenth. "Seriously. Jess, it is a good thing they don't have watermelons here or you would have eaten every single one." Cass jokes humorously.

"Watermelon. Lord that sounds really good right now." Jess's mouth waters as she imagines the, no doubt, large watermelon being served to her.

We all laugh at her comment. "The Lord better save them from your appetite." I add. We once again burst into a bout of giggles.

Bianca turns to Cass. "Promise me you'll keep your joints together and not get carried off." Cass smiles and laughs at the semi-funny remark. "And you," she points to Jess "Don't eat all the rations in one day."

"I won't," Jess pouts "The Hobbits will help me." We all roll our eyes at her.

*End of flashback*

My nightgown drags behind me, which is weird because back home things had trouble slipping past my thighs. I sit in front of my vanity which stands not too far from my bed. The sight of my bed hair reflecting in the mirror has me smirking, _I look like a chicken_. Brushing the tangled mess until it is no longer knotted, I braid it. Standing once again I stop in front of my armoire, opening it to select clothing. In it are dresses. Skipping those, I grab leggings and a shirt the color of the morning sky. After dressing I leave my room to find food. In the kitchen lies a bowl of fruit accompanied by two other steaming bowls. My stomach growls as the aroma of the food wafts over to me. On the table I see a note.

_**My ladies,**_

_**We were uncertain of when you would awaken. We left this food to ensure you would be fed. Forgive me for not greeting you but there is much to tend to.**_

\- _**Haldir**_

_He must have come with his brother_, I think while taking a seat. I start to eat. Halfway through my meal Bianca walks in and takes the seat across from me. Without a word she begins on her bowl. _That's when you know she's hungry_. We finish our meal at the same time since she was double-timing the speed at which she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Lord that was good." She states rubbing her tummy.

"Legitly. Those were the best fruits I have had in all my life." Unsure of what to do, we sit conversing about the furniture. "They are surprisingly comfortable considering they are made of wood."

"I know. Don't even get me started on the linens! They feel like 1000 count thread Egyptian cotton." Her mocha brown eyes alight with admiration at the quality of the linens.

We are interrupted by the sound of knocking on our door. I get up to open it. Standing there is Orophin. He gives a small bow. "I hope you had a peaceful sleep." His smile should be in teeth whitening commercials. "I have been instructed to take you to the Lady Galadriel." He stands patiently waiting for my answer.

"Right, I'll go get Bianca and we'll leave." I close the door and walk over to Bianca who is downing a cup of water.

"Who was it?" she asks, setting the cup on the table.

"Orophin. He's come to tell us we are to have a chat with Galadriel." I shrug.

She nods. "When will he be back to pick us up?" She starts putting her hair into a bun.

"He's outside waiting for us." I respond pausing to think about what I have just said.

Her eyebrows shoot up. "You just left him there?" She rushes to the door.

"I didn't think it through," I confess while jogging after her. _I really need to think things through_.

Bianca throws the door open. Orophin is still standing where I left him. At the sight of both of us he bows. "Are you ready?" We both nod a little awkwardly, hoping he doesn't think we're rude for leaving him out here. "Then let us be on our way." He starts down the stairs to wherever it is we are going to meet Galadriel.

We arrive at the same clearing with a metal table and chairs we had gathered to speak with Galadriel when Jess and Cass were still with us. Galadriel, regal as ever, silently motions for us to sit. We take hesitant steps wondering if we have gotten ourselves in trouble. Once we sit she speaks.

"I have brought you here to speak of a pressing matter." She takes a seat. "Your existence is of great importance to Middle Earth, and as such, your presence here shall not go wasted. I would entrust both of you with the responsibility of keeping relations with the Woodland Realm and Rivendell strong." Bianca and I share a look. "Before you are sent on this mission, I would have you both instructed in the basic customs of our lands."

Bianca looks mildly confused. "What matters would we be in charge of?" She keeps her voice neutral.

"You will ensure that Lord Thranduil and Lord Elrond will stay to support all of Middle Earth in this war. Lord Elrond will be the easiest to speak with. I have already begun communication with him over this matter. The King of the Woodland Realm, Lord Thranduil, will not take too kindly to any human, or even an Elf, offering such advice. However, it is crucial that we unite as one to win this war. For the future of Middle Earth."

I feel overwhelmed by her speech. "When will be expected to go out and perform our tasks?" I ask timidly, more than slightly afraid of her answer.

"You will leave at the end of this week. I fear that time is falling faster and we must rush to keep it from leaving us behind."

"The end of this week!" I blurt out. My head spins with the information. Holy mother in heaven! This is insane.

Galadriel softly caresses my hair in a gesture of comfort. "There is no other way." Galadriel looks to Bianca. "You will be sent to the Woodland Realm. A daunting task, but one I believe will be the best suited for you. Orophin will instruct you on how you are expected to behave when in front of Lord Thranduil, and on Elven customs." Galadriel's hand moves from my hair to rest lightly on my shoulder. "Haldir will assist you on your efforts in Rivendell." She moves to sit in the chair once again. "I am sorry to put these duties on ones so young but naught can be done. Haldir and Orophin will be here soon to begin your instruction."

On some sort of cue our two elves break through the clearing in their armor. In one swift motion both men put their left hand to their chest and bow to Galadriel. "We have arrived as per your request, My Lady." Haldir reports.

Galadriel gives them a nod and they rise from their bow. "I must leave and make preparations for your travel. Be safe." Her eyes shine with stars as she gives us an illuminating smile.

As she leaves she whispers to Haldir and Orophin. Once she is gone the clearing is enveloped in silence as we stare at each other. Slowly, but surely, they walk toward us. We stand from our seats as they reach us. Another silence falls.

Finally, the quiet is broken by Haldir. "Orophin, take the Lady Bianca." At his brother's order, Orophin quickly moves to Bianca and motions for her to follow him. I am alone with Haldir now. The dance from last night crawls its way into the forefront of my mind. I force it back before I can start blushing. _This is a professional setting, Monica_. _Now is not the time to start daydreaming over the hotness of one guy . . . elf_. "Come." Haldir instructs as he starts to walk away.

He marches briskly through the forest. If it wasn't for the fact that my tallness came with long legs, then he would have left me in the dust. Bless my genes! I hear metal clinking against metal when we arrive at another area of the woods. There are elves fighting. Some use swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and hand to hand combat. We have walked into a training arena. Haldir doesn't stop but continues on. _Guess we aren't here to train_, I think sort of disappointed. I follow him through the practicing elves. To my surprise we stop in front of a firing line. Haldir speaks to a nearby elf who after a command comes back with a quiver and a bow.

Taking the equipment from the elf, Haldir dismisses him then turns to me. "I will teach you to use a bow and arrow." He gives me the bow before I can even respond. _When did Galadriel mention training? I am sure she didn't_! He moves me, separates my feet into what I imagine is a proper stance. Then, he moves his attention to my grip on the bow. "You clutch the bow as if it were a venomous snake. Loosen your grasp." I listen to his advice and he gives a humph of appreciation. "Carefully study the way you stand and how it feels. This is what you must feel every time you prepare to launch an arrow." I do as he says but feel rather ridiculous. I have never been good at archery. In fact, when I had been enrolled in a class, I was so horrible that the teacher gave my parents a full refund saying that I was 'too hazardous' to keep in her class – something I should probably mention to Haldir. Once again he beats me. "Notch this arrow." Too embarrassed to tell him this won't go well, I do as he says. He once again has to fix my stance. He orders that I take aim and shoot when I feel it is safe. I calm my breath and release the arrow which tumbles lamely before getting even remotely near the target. "Do not be discouraged. Failure is to be expected at first." _Haha, this isn't my first time_. I think solemnly to myself. His comment making me feel worse.

He has me repeat the process until I am sure I will cry from frustration. Like I predicted, I have made absolutely no improvement. None. And if it is even possible, I dare say I have gotten worse. When he asks me again to notch an arrow I refuse. "No." His eyebrows lift at my audacity. "Look, this isn't my first time with archery. And to save time I should probably tell you that we will probably – no, definitely won't go anywhere if we stick to archery. I have no talent with it, like at all."

He quietly studies me then nods his head. "Why did you not mention this earlier?" Beneath his calm façade I feel his annoyance.

Shrugging I respond, "You seemed determined." It is the only thing I could come up with. I see one of his eyebrows visibly twitch.

"I see." He starts walking away. I quickly give the bow to a nearby elf who looks confused by my actions. I mumble an apology before chasing down Haldir. "Perhaps a different weapon then." We stop as two elves shuffle past us in a really intense sword match. Haldir draws my attention away from them by calling me over. "Here." He hands me two daggers expectantly. I cautiously take them from him.

"What do you want me to do with them?" I look between the daggers and him. He couldn't possibly want me to throw them. We would have to clear the vicinity before that was even a good idea.

"You will learn to fight with them." He pulls out two of his own.

I quickly drop mine and put my hands in the air. "Hey, I'm not sure this is such a good idea." I say while slowly backing away from him. Perhaps he was more annoyed about the archery thing than he led on. He charges toward me and I let out a yelp. I quickly shut my eyes. I hear a clang of metal behind me. Opening my eyes I notice that Haldir is blocking a sword. A sword that is not too far off from my skull. The elf who the swords belongs to quickly puts away his weapon and bows his head while speaking to Haldir. He, Haldir, is none too pleased but lets the elf go with what I assume is a stern warning.

"Thanks." I whisper, still feeling out of it. I could have died right here. That is definitely not how I want to go.

Haldir nods. "Let us get back to practicing." He teaches me how to hold the dagger correctly. How to move to make sure I do not to cut myself with my own weapons. We move into specific stances and I find that I actually like daggers. To my disappointment he wants to leave. "We will continue tomorrow with your instruction by means of these weapons. Now I must teach you pleasantries." He leaves and I tail behind him. I sigh, manners have never been my strong point.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

"That is not right." Orophin shakes his head at me. "You must work on your bow." He insists, eyes pleading. He has the cutest puppy dog eyes!

Ignoring that fact, I sigh. "Can't I just. . . I don't know? Shake his hand?" I stretch my hand in the gesture that had been taught to me as a child as the proper way to greet people with. To think I thought that was a hassle. Bowing has nothing on handshakes.

Orophin shakes his head solemnly. "No, not less you wish to lose your hand. Lord Thranduil would not take kindly to such foreign greeting. We will be nuisance enough to him."

"Well, if I am going in as an ambassador of sorts, then shouldn't I go in with my own customs? You know, as a way show him my own culture." I say with a smile, hoping that I have made a convincing argument.

Orophin pauses to think. My morale raises, I won't have to bow anymore! However, he denies my request. "It would not be wise. As I have said before, Lord Thranduil will not find us to be welcomed, especially with greeting not of Elf kind."

"He won't like me either way!" I say exasperated. "I might as well be in my own element if I want to make a convincing argument to him."

Orophin sighs. "That may be true. However, if we wish to even have a chance at convincing him, he must be willing to speak with us. If we cannot get beyond an introduction we will not stand a chance."

He looks utterly distraught and I feel guilty. "I guess I can try, but if all else fails I will handshake with Thranduil." He perks up at my comment. My heart flutters at his smile.

I practice bowing until I know that one more bow will have me on the floor with Orophin having to haul me back to Monica's and my place. We move on to how I must address Lord Thranduil. Lord, I am really getting sick of that word. Every time I forget to put it front of Thranduil's name Orophin pouts in the cutest of ways, but I feel frustrated at myself. It's just one simple word. It shouldn't be so hard to remember, but oh, it is! Orophin comforts me, saying that it is alright since we have a week to prepare. Unfortunately that makes it worse. A week! What was Galadriel thinking? We eventually move on to eating mannerisms which I am actually quite good at, if I do say so myself.

He stops our etiquette lesson when we are interrupted with food being brought to us. It's salad containing tomatoes, cucumber, spinach, mushrooms, carrots, and lettuce. On top of it is a clear dressing. I eat with his instruction in mind. Between bites I place my fork on the table. We carry on a conversation. I ensure that I never speak with an open mouth. We don't really talk about anything but I learn a lot about him. Like the fact that he has another brother, a younger one. (Whom I am really interested in meeting – you know, just for referencing the genes.) I know that his favorite color is a clear ocean blue. His favorite animal is a deer because it is not only intelligent but is often underestimated.

I am more than slightly disappointed when dinner ends; I was enjoying myself immensely. He leads me to another clearing that is noisier than any other part of the forest. Once we break through the foliage I see that it is loud because it is a training field. Orophin motions for me to follow him. He stops in front of a target. I am given a bow. I look at him quizzically. Surely he doesn't expect me to shoot arrows. I haven't even held a bow before! Not even a toy one!

Orophin moves behind me and places his arms over mine. My face burns instantly. What is he doing? Before I can ask, his calloused hands change the way my fingers hold the bow. "Do not simply grip the bow. It is not a stick you have picked from the floor to beat off your enemies. You must hold it with assurance." I listen to his voice the best I can over my rapidly beating heart. Can he hear it? Of course he can hear it, he's an elf! But, there is a slight chance that he can't. I'll hold onto that hope. He shifts my hand down so that it is perfectly positioned on the bow. He moves away from me and I feel more than a little disappointed. He stares, studying me. Under his gaze I find that I study him back. He has a lithe body that it is exactly my type. I push away the thought as he comes closer. I fight to keep a clear head but his nearness throws me off. His blonde hair flows behind him as a slight breeze blows over us. His eyes meet mine and I feel a loud thumping within my ribcage. He is the epitome of beauty. The loud hammering slowly fades and we stare at each other silently.

What the hell was that? My brain works at a hundred miles per hour but nothing hits the nail at what we, or at least I think both of us, experienced. He smiles at me and continues his instruction. Maybe I imagined all of it. With his careful coaching I am able to take aim and shoot. The arrow hits the bottom of the target but it is more than I thought I would accomplish in a day. He lightly pats my head. His touch sends an electrifying wave through my body. He pulls away but isn't quick enough for me not to notice the shock that flickers across his eyes. Once again he pretends nothing has occurred and has me practice again. We practice until there is no sunlight left.

"The sun has set and we have made good progress. I will take you back so you may rest." Orophin turns to me.

I nod and trail beside him as he leads the way back to Monica's and my crib. We are quiet and I feel as though he is still trying to figure out the strange interaction we had while training. I, myself, am puzzled. Never in my twenty-one years have I ever felt something so . . . strong. I risk a glance at him but find him quickly averting his gaze to keep me from noticing his stare. Color rises to his cheeks. To save him from discomfort I pretend not to have noticed.

"It is a beautiful night." I say to break the silence that unnerves me.

He glances at me then to the sky. The stars shine bright through the tree line and the moon has absolutely no trouble illuminating the forest floor. "Yes," he whispers. Orophin seems to reminisce about something. "It reminds me of someone." His voice is low.

"Who?" I inquire despite knowing I might not like the answer. For some reason I feel protective of him.

He smiles, almost bitterly. "A friend. A good friend." His voice holds an emotion akin to regret.

"And you miss this friend?" I press. I wonder who this 'friend' could be. Is it really a friend or more? I am unsettled by my thoughts and rush to add. "You don't have to tell me." What is wrong with me? It is none of my business if he is interested in somebody else. However, the thought of him liking someone has my chest constricting painfully.

He chuckles, one that sounds almost sensual in nature. "I do miss her." His voice grows soft and raw. "But not as much as I had originally thought." I notice his eyebrows knot as he speaks.

We walk but the identity of this mystery girl gnaws at me relentlessly. "Who is this girl?" I know I may be pushing our boundaries, as we haven't known each other very long, but my curiosity has a hold on me. Curiosity and another emotion that I refuse to bring to light.

Orophin shakes his head. "It is best if she goes unnamed. Her name would bring pain I am not ready to relive." He finishes weakly and this time I do not press.

The silence that seems to haunt our steps envelops us and we do not attempt to break it. He accompanies me to the top flight of stairs, all the way until we stand in front of my abode. I give him a slight smile and turn to enter the house. I pause at the door, then stop him. "Orophin." I lightly grasp his arm and feel a buzz shoot through my hand. His eyes meet mine in interest. "Thank you." I say lamely but none the less he smiles brilliantly.

"Of course, my lady." His smile quells my troubled emotions. I stare after him as he descends. This will definitely be an interesting week.

Stepping through the front door I notice it is very quiet. Monica must either be sleeping or still out with Haldir. Traipsing through the house I head to my room, the one right across Monica's. I sit on my bed, place my head in my hands, and sigh. This was a rough first day. I take a deep breath and set to preparing for bed. I check the bathroom to see if there is any water to refresh myself. To my surprise the bathtub is full. I touch the water to see that it is still warm enough to take a bath. It is and I rush to gather my things. I use the bathing salts provided for me by the elves and soak for a good while. Eventually I exit the bath to prevent further pruning. Drying off, I head to bed to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this chapter! This is technically still happening in the first movie time period so we aren't finished with movie one. However, we will not be visiting Cass's and Jessie's POV for another one or two chapters which means that that the next time we do see J and C we will be in movie two! Hang in there! I know you guys must be freaking out about them, especially since last we checked in with Cass she fainted and was being carried away by the Uruk-hai. So review! It should work normally. How have you guys liked the revised chapters? Or the newer chapters? Tell me! I look forward to your reviews. See you soon lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bianca POV**

The morning light streams through the curtain gap. I growl at the light in hopes it will run away and leave me in peace. It doesn't. Angry at the burning rays I throw my pillow at the window to my left. As I do so, the door to my room opens and Monica's face pops in. She lifts her eyebrows at me. "What?" I ask grouchily.

"What'd the curtain ever do to you?" She smirks as she steps into the room. She's wearing moss green leggings and a mantis colored top.

I roll my eyes at her. "It failed at its job, it didn't keep the sun out." I mumble as I roll off my bed. "Never mind that, when did you get home last night? I didn't hear you." I scratch my bum in a very unladylike manner, but screw it. I will have to be full of propriety later, so I might as well enjoy being unruly while I have the chance.

She leans against the door with her arms crossed over her chest. "I arrived before you. I asked Haldir for water to bathe and had him bring more after I finished, for you."

I shrug off the nightgown and put on a violet dress with modest coverage on my cleavage with a band of cloth wrapped around my waist tied into a neat bow. Modest cleavage covering is not my thing, but when in Rome, do as the Roman's do. "Thanks, I really needed it." Moving, I place myself in front of the vanity to brush my hair.

"No probs. I sure as hell needed it. I never bowed as much as I did yesterday at home. Not even when my mother's side came over for Lunar New Year's!" Monica throws her hands up in comical exasperation. I had been at the Lunar New Year's party her mother had thrown this year. Monica's mother is Korean (making Monica Korean-Mexican-American). Her family celebrated New Year's at a different time than my family did. It was always nice since I could see further into another culture. I preferred their New Year's while Monica preferred mine.

I laugh. "Yeah, that was probably the craziest New Year's yet." My nostalgia grows remembering the fun I had back home.

Monica shuffles to me, hugging me while propping her head on mine. "I miss them." Her voice is raspy and I know she is fighting to keep her emotions straight.

I rub her arm gently. "I know. I do too. But this is an amazing adventure, one we would not have gotten if we were still over there."

"I don't want to forget them." Her voice is barely audible.

Straightening up, I wrap my arms around her bringing her into a stronger embrace. "No one said you have to. We will always remember them."

She sniffles and says nothing. After a few moments of the silent embrace she takes a step back. "I forgot that I came in here to tell you breakfast is waiting."

We leave my room and enter the kitchen-slash-dining room. Today we eat oatmeal with fresh peaches mixed in it. I take my time with my breakfast, savoring every bite. "So how was your training yesterday?" I try my hand at the manners I learned yesterday.

Monica quirks her eyebrows at me as she takes the spoon out of her mouth. I wait for her to finish the food that is in her mouth. After swallowing she rests her arms on the table. Haldir either didn't get to the etiquette instruction or Monica simply couldn't care less. Both are viable options.

"It was as good as it could be I guess." Her sketchy answer has me eyeing her skeptically. "He wanted me to practice archery."

I laugh as she pouts. "Oh, I imagine that didn't go very well." I can already picture her shooting some poor elf in the rear.

She gives a humph before answering. "It wasn't that bad. I somehow managed not to shoot anybody, if that's what you're thinking."

_Damn,_ she knows me too well. "Then? Why was it only good? Not enough time with Mister Hotty?"Her cheeks flush at my comment. "Eh, did something happen?" I lean over the table.

She simply shakes her head. "No, nothing happened. He did save me from being accidentally killed though."

"What?" I exclaim.

"An elf tripped and almost beheaded me with his sword. Haldir looked like he was going to chew him out." She smirks a little at her own comment. The little devil would love to see someone be chewed out. _Typical Monica_.

Forgetting propriety I plant my face in both my hands as I plant my elbows on the table. "I gather you were very happy with the situation then."

Her cheeks flame once more and she growls at me. "No more glad than you. After all, you had your _sweetie_ to yourself all day. In fact, you came home even later than me. _So_, tell me how was yesterday?"

The girl can hold a grudge. But her comeback has me reveling in the events of yesterday. The feeling of Orophin's arms around me as he helped me position my hands properly on the bow is still fresh in my mind. I remember the electrifying current that passed through us every time we touched. The way it made me warm inside. Wait. What am I thinking? Snapping out of it I notice that Monica is staring at me. It's almost like she is trying to read my mind. "It was interesting." I say simply.

She opens her mouth to speak but is thrown off when a loud knock comes from the door. Monica gives me a look to make sure I know that this conversation isn't over. She walks over to open door. I trail close behind her. On the other side of the door is Haldir. He gives a slight bow. "Lady Bianca." His head nods in my direction. "My brother will be here soon. I apologize for his delay."

"No, it's fine." I give a reassuring smile.

"Right." His attention moves to Monica. "We must train. Please follow me." When he turns to leave Monica looks to me. She mouths something about saving her but I pretend not to hear.

Her plead turns into a glare and she stalks after Haldir, defeated. I pretend to smack Haldir's ass and she laughs loudly. Haldir's head snaps back to study us. We pretend to have done nothing but our bodies shake with the barely restrained laughter. He flashes us a dubious look before fixing his gaze forward. Monica waves to me and I can't help but feel like I am sending off my daughter on a date. _What a weird feeling_. Until Oreo arrives, I set out to find something to occupy my time with. Maybe they have something around I can cross-stitch with!

**Monica POV**

Training has never been my favorite thing. Like, at all. For anything. And even though I like daggers, I still don't like practicing with them. That doesn't stop Haldir from being extremely pushy. "You must move faster." His voice is stern.

"Ha, you know I thought I was going pretty fast." I say sarcastically but none the less do as he says.

I block a blow with my left dagger and thrust the other at him. He easily sidesteps my thrust and I tumble forward. "No, you must learn control." He reprimands me. My irritation spikes. He is acting as though I should be a pro already. It's only the second day! "When you are ready to attack your enemy do not do so as a brute. You must be refined."

"A brute?" I question him with a slight shrill in my voice.

His eyes study me. "I apologize I did not mean to offend you." He gives a short bow but I still find myself annoyed at him.

I prepare to fight. "Forget it." I grumble. A brute! Who does he think he is? Sure, he is a hot pointy-eared male, but I will not let that get in the way. If he wants a fight, it's a fight he will get. Let's see if I can summon the sword fighting skills I gained while pretending to be a Jedi Knight as a child. Granted, I am fighting with daggers, but it is close enough.

He takes his stance and neither of us moves. When he understands I won't attack first he goes in for the first strike. Grace. I wait till the last moment to glide to the left. He is quick to turn and sweep a dagger at me. Strength. I block his move. Intelligence. I see an opening at his thigh. My dagger is almost at his thigh when he stops it in its track. He looks shocked that I would try such a thing but I merely smirk as I duck under his arm and await for the next move. We seem to be playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Being the mouse can be fun because sometimes we bite back. In the next moment he comes at me with expert blows I can't hold off. My daggers disappear and I soon find myself between a tree and a hard place, Haldir's armor pressing me into the tree while he holds a dagger to my throat. His other hand holds my hands above my head. Then again, sometimes the mouse gets cornered. Our eyes meet in a clash of wills and he grins. For an unknown reason I do too. His gaze roams my face and stops at my lips. He looks slightly confused and enthralled. His eyes dart back to my face and he immediately takes a step back. There is silence. Looking around I notice that the other elves have stopped and are staring at us with curiosity. Noting that I notice them staring they quickly avert their eyes and return to their original tasks. I turn to see that Haldir picking up my daggers.

"You have improved." He says almost shyly as he returns my weapons. "I am truly sorry I insulted you earlier." He is earnest in his apology.

Taking my daggers I shrug. "It's fine. I can be a little stiff sometimes."

Haldir studies me. "Yes, and perhaps I must learn to be lax as well."

I smile at his response. I feel as though we have made some progress in getting to know each other.

*Three days later*

I slump against a tree, panting. Haldir is taking this exercise way too seriously. Scarily serious. We have even strayed from the training ground. I duck in time to miss a dagger that had been aimed at my head. In a hand-to-hand training session he had shown me how disarm someone. I figure there is no time like the present. As I grab his hand and prepare to flip him over in an attempt to gain the upper hand, he flips me over. Finding myself on the ground I roll out of the way and see a dagger plunged were I was a moment ago. _Damn, someone help me! Where is Bianca when I need her? _I regain my strength and stand preparing to take on the inevitable. I have daggers to fight Haldir with. I swallow a lump in my throat. Sure, five days training with Haldir did me good but I seriously doubt it will help me win this battle. Heck, it would take years before I could even think of beating him, if ever. But, then again I don't need to beat him, just prove that I have learned.

Our weapons meet in a clash of metals. There is a light ringing in my ears but I ignore it as I swipe a dagger at his exposed chest. Haldir bends backwards, effectively dodging my attack. It's unfair how flexible the man is. My second of absent thought costs me one of my daggers which flies far to my left. Now I stand with one dagger against Haldir. Not good odds. We stalk each other in a circle until he finally comes forward for the next round. My arms and legs ache but there is no stopping. I try to step back to give me more room but I am tripped by a pebble. I reach out to grab something to steady myself with but I end up falling anyways, pulling it down with me. After the initial impact of hitting the ground I let out a groan. Opening my eyes I see that the 'thing' I had grabbed onto had in fact been Haldir. He stares at me with wide eyes. Well not exactly at me but at something on my chest. Looking down I see what has him frozen. One of his hands lies over my left breast. My cheeks redden and I let out a squeak. His own face is dusted a deep rouge. Everything about our position, with his leg between mine and his hand on my breast, makes my head swim. My heart would crush a humming bird in a competition of beating wings. Gaining composure he pulls himself off of me. "I beg your apologies, my lady." He extends a hand to help me up. I choose to ignore it as I am too embarrassed to even look at him, let alone touch him.

Clearing my throat I turn away. "Yeah, I know. It's okay. We should go back anyhow." I start to trek away from him but his voice stops me.

"Yes, but perhaps we should go this way." His words further my embarrassment as he kindly tries to tell me that I was heading in the wrong direction.

I cough. "I knew that." I turn to walk in the correct direction of the training grounds. We keep distance between us as the awkwardness of the incident refuses to leave. Bianca would freak if I told her what happened and not in the way most would expect. She would probably be jealous that he made a move while she hadn't made much progress with Orophin. _What is that woman doing anyway? Most likely trying to seduce Orophin_. She should just let things happen naturally, then maybe she would have him falling for her. Or on top of her. I giggle at my own joke. When we return we focus on dagger throwing and surprisingly, I am not too shabby. However, I take notice of the fact that Haldir takes care in keeping more than five feet between us. What would Bianca do in this situation?

**Bianca POV**

In the five days I have spent under the tutelage of Orophin I can honestly say they have been some of the most confusing. At times he would be very kind, doting on me but then he would be colder than the Arctic Circle. Even when we touched and I knew he felt something he continued on as though nothing had happened. No sort of connection. _Why is he so against feeling anything? Is it because of the girl he liked before?_ I silently watch him as he speaks to an elf. His long blonde hair shimmers in the sunlight. His lips look perfect for a peck – better yet, a kiss. I feel my body temperature rise as I imagine him kissing me with those lovely pink lips. It would be heavenly. The feeling of his hands traveling my body would no doubt have me in a puddle of goo. I shake those thoughts from my mind. _Mind out of the gutter, Bianca._ _You have to get him to like you first_. I sigh as I stare at ground. It always seems like I have to gain a guy's attention. Orophin, though is different. I am not necessarily fighting for him, just convincing him that the other girl, whomever she may be, is better left in the past. Plus, there is the fact that we both feel something. I just have to show him that he doesn't need to run from it.

Finally, he finishes his conversation with the elf and walks back to me. He flashes me his signature boyband smile and my heart races. "I apologize for the wait."

I stand from the rock I had been sitting on while I waited for him. "It's no problem." I try my hand at a flirtatious grin. My move goes over his head.

He lightly grasps my hand and places it on his upper forearm. "Allow me to escort you to your abode." I am grateful for his company and take comfort in his nearness. For a while we walk in a reassuring silence but I itch to speak to him. I cast a glance at him. He stares straight ahead and seems content to simply trek through the forest tonight. This had been the best part of studying under him – the late night walks, that is. There is a soft majesty about these woods that puts you under its enchantment. I study him again. His midnight azure tunic contrasts against his porcelain skin. Those sea-green eyes would lure anyone in. The smooth curve of his rose pink lips yearn for attention. I want to be the person to give him that type of care. I think back to the girl. _Was she dead? Is that why it hurts him to speak of her? Would it be right to pursue him while he still grieves?_ My pace slows and I come to a stop. Orophin turns to me with a concerned expression. "Are you ill?" His voice is laced with apprehension.

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine." He gives me a dubious look. "I promise." I say to convince him not to ask any further.

His eyes soften and he steps closer to me. A hand touches my forehead and current rushes through my body. For the first time he does not pull away from the sensation but instead leans forward to speak. "I am glad you here with me, Bianca." His words cause heat to flow into my cheeks. There is an impish grin on his face as he leads me once more to my home here in Lothlórien. My mind struggles to find what he meant by his statement. It is possible he meant it platonically but a gut instinct tells me that I should keep an open mind. Maybe, just maybe, he was flirting with me and that gives me hope.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! How did you guys like it? Review/PM! See you guys next chapter! :)**

**NymphettEcho: Haha, no problem! Did I satisfy any of your shipping cravings? :p**

**AgilityBolt: Okay, I will give it a try! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Monica POV**

I am nervous. Really, really nervous. Sure, we have spent the past week preparing for this moment but that does nothing to soothe my beating heart. The elves are finishing packing the last of the necessities. I look around staring at the bustling activity around me. There is basically a small army of elves lined up behind me. Each one dressed in their armor, looking ready to enter battle at any moment. Maybe that is what frightens me. Fighting. This is real, I am leaving the safety of Lothlórien and going out into danger. I would feel better if Bianca was coming with me, but she has her own duties to carry out. I will have to do this without her. The good thing is I won't be doing it alone. I will have Haldir helping me and that is a great relief. My cheeks burn as I remember he touched my boob. He hasn't brought it up and I let him live it down. However, I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"Do you require assistance, my lady?" A nearby elf questions as he steps closer to me. He has long, dark, mocha colored hair and hazel eyes. I am surprised that he speaks English so well. In the time that I spent in Lothlórien the only elves I met that spoke English were Haldir, Orophin, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Theodra (who I only saw briefly at the feast). "My lady?" He tilts his head in a curious manner.

"Ah, yes please!" I hastily respond. He gives a nod and helps me get on the horse. He guides my foot into the stirrup. Gently he probes me to pull myself high enough to throw my other leg over to the other side. After a bit of physical exertion I finally sit properly on the horse. "Thank you. What is your name?"

"I am Glaenir, my lady. Apprentice to Haldir, Marchwarden of Lórien." He gives a deep bow.

I nod my head. "So, he's the one who taught you to speak the -" _What is it called here? Ah, yes!_ "- the Common Tongue?"

"Yes, my lady." He gives a youthful smile.

"Monica." I respond.

His eyebrows shoot up in question. "I beg your pardon?"

I give a light giggle. "Just call me Monica." I extend my hand to him. "Let's be friends?"

Unsure at first he takes my hand and stares at me quizzically. I shake his hand. "Then friends we will be." He grins and leaves when he is called away.

My leggings are giving me a wedgie while I am seated on the horse. I shift around trying to find a position so I can get rid of it. I stop shifting every so often to avoid suspicion. I should have ditched the underwear. Nothing wrong with that, but there is always the possibility that I would have to ditch the leggings. No, I'm better with the underwear. The horse walks around on its own accord not minding me. I find it quite odd being so tall, the horse must give me five more feet to my height. I feel intimidating – and I like it. Haldir comes toward me. "We are prepared to leave." He guides my horse back to the rest of the company.

**_This journey will be costly, but do not be discouraged. Doubt and fear will be your enemy. Do not let them consume you._** Galadriel's voice rings in my ears as we slowly leave the forest. I feel shaken by her words. Costly? I am even more nervous of the road ahead then I was before.

When we are few miles out I relax enough to look around, everyone is on foot except for me. There are other horses but they are being used to carry supplies. Haldir has a horse next to him but does not ride him. Feeling uncomfortable being the only person on a horse I start to get off. I find that getting off just might be harder than getting on. Haldir turns to me. "Is there a problem?" His eyes trail over the hunched position of my back and the leg I have in the air.

I nod. "I want to get off." I straighten my posture and return my leg back into the stirrup. I don't understand why I am always doing things to embarrass myself in front of him.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "May I inquire as to why?"

I shift under his gaze and clear my throat. "It doesn't feel right . . . being the only one on horseback."

"The road is long, it would be best if you rode." He attempts to convince me to continue riding.

I scoff. "You don't think I could make it walking. Do you?" I narrow my eyes at him. The audacity of this guy, seriously!

He coughs, a slight twinge of color on his cheeks. "You misinterpret. That is not what I meant." He tries to cover for himself but I roll my eyes at him. Oh, I will show him.

Glaenir walks not too far off and I choose to have him help me since Haldir is being a prick. "Glaenir could you help me off the horse?" I call out.

He rushes over to me with a bright smile spread across his face. "Of course, Monica!" I feel Haldir's intent stare as Glaenir grasps my hand and slowly helps me down. I almost fall, but Glaenir catches me by the waist and lightly puts me down. I apologize for almost squishing him under me but he is kind. "There is nothing to apologize for. It was a pleasure to assist a friend." After thanking him he leaves.

"You know Glaenir?" Haldir inquires as we continue on our march to Rivendell. There is a slight trepidation in his voice.

I glance at him before answering. "Yes, briefly before we left. He helped me mount the horse."

"You required assistance to mount the horse? We went over it in our lessons." There's some judgement in his voice.

My cheeks flame at his point. _Yes, we did go over it but that doesn't mean I mastered it. Geez, he always wants so much from me_. "It wasn't that I couldn't get on. . ." I start my lame excuse, "It's that he was already asking and he looked very excited about helping me so I accepted." By the time I finish there is nothing more I want than a hard surface to smack my face into. Somebody needs to give me a course in lying.

He is quiet, and I am quite sure I have hurt his man – uh, elf pride. I feel slightly guilty, but only slightly. Men can be so damn sensitive sometimes. I sigh, perhaps I am the one being stiff. After all, he gave up time and effort to help me be a better ambassador. I stare at him as we walk. He really did devote a lot of time to me, and even though it was an order given to him by Galadriel, I know he ensured that I was as prepared as humanly possible. No doubt, going even farther than instructed. He sure acts like type of guys who would go beyond their appointed duty. I bite my bottom lip as I think of a way to thank him. I hear my name being called but I ignore it. Again my name is called. Blinking I see Haldir is standing very close to me. I take a step back in surprise. "What's wrong?"

He takes a step back. "I suppose that is the question I should be asking you." I look at him like he's crazy. Again, he assumes I know everything. He sighs, "You were watching me for a great length of time. I simply wish to know if there is something that you required."

I feel my cheeks heat up. I cannot believe I was staring at him so long. What is wrong with me? I slap my hand against my forehead. His eyes widen at my action. I realize I must seem absolutely crazy to him. I give him a meek smile. I clear my throat. "There is actually something I want to say to you, I just don't know how to say it."

His eyes study me then he responds, "At times, it is best to be direct."

I think about it then nod. "Well then, Haldir." I begin by putting my hand on his shoulder and leaning in. He freezes and silently watches me. "Thank you." I smirk as a weight is lifted off my chest and continue trekking with the rest of our company. That sure felt good, I almost feel like skipping. Almost.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

I find myself enjoying the ride to the Woodland Realm. There is a serenity that seems out of place at a time like this. To my left Orophin rides, his eyes trained forward. He also appears to be at ease. With a company of elves behind and around us I can't help but feel safe.

For a while there is only the soft breeze and sounds of nature that fill our amiable silence but then Orophin ends it. "Tell me, why did you agree to journey to the Woodland Realm and speak to their king?"

I am silent for a while as I construct my response carefully. "I want to help." I say earnestly. "In Lothlórien I would have been treated kindly, fed, pampered. That is not want I want." I train my eyes so that we stare at each other. "I want to protect my friends, old and new. If going to visit an ill-tempered king will increase the chances that everyone I care about will survive then it is a small price to pay." We stare silently at each other until he shifts his attention forward.

Slowly a smile appears on his face. "I see."

The silence from before returns and I am left to wonder why he would ask that question so suddenly.

*Time Skip*

I dismount the horse to give us both a little time to relax. The sun has just set in the distance. I pet her gently and mummer a thanks for having carried me for so long. I lead it to the stream we have rested by. She lowers her head to lap at the water while I continue to stroke her mane.

"Her name is Selene. She is faithful." Orophin's voice sounds next to me. He lets his own horse drink from the stream. His eyes are on me. I offer him a smile.

Patting her side, I reply, "I can tell."

Selene lifts her head from drinking and nuzzles her face into my hand. I giggle at the action.

When I turn to Orophin I notice that his gaze has yet to leave me. After a moment silence he speaks, "I believe it best if we rest for the night. We will need to awake before the dawn; it is too dangerous to continue."

My eyebrows pinch together in displeasure. "Is there no way for us to continue? The sooner we reach the Woodland Realm the sooner we can gather reinforcements. Our friends are depending on us."

Orophin shakes his head. "This is the only place at which resting would be safe. The road ahead is not a safe passage. Plenty of Orc will we be passing. If we continue, we would not rest until two nights have passed. I did not want to presume that you would be able to go without rest so long."

I straighten my posture. "I assure you that I am quite able, and willing, to go on without rest."

He studies me before nodding. "We will go on then."

I feel a mixture and anxiety at having gotten my way. I silently hope, as I mount my horse, that I indeed can last three days without sleep.

* * *

**Monica POV**

We have walked for hours, and though I hate to admit it, I am exhausted. However, I refuse to say so aloud; Haldir would have too much triumph in knowing that he is right. To distract myself I stare at the scenery. The tall pine trees, with shrubs sprouting around them, have a strong scent which I breathe in deeply. I find a little more energy to keep on going. I close my eyes to take a deeper breathe but I wind up yawning. I look around hoping that no one saw me in my moment of weariness. Much to my bane Glaenir is staring at me with a concerned expression. _Great_, the elf makes his way to me. I try to seem much more spirited.

"Glaenir! Hi!" I smile, with a peppiness that does not fit me.

Glaenir reciprocates the gesture, but is skeptical of my sudden energy. I think he might have caught on to my act. "My friend, are you weary? If you would like I could inform Haldir-"

"No!" I respond hastily. He is surprised by my quick response. I hurriedly make something up. "I don't want to bother him. He must be very busy." I finish with another overly friendly smile.

He studies me for moments before an amused grin forms. "I think he would put your well-being, as our ambassador, above all else." He starts to move away from me.

In my moment of panic I run and tackle him. "Glaenir, please. Don't tell Haldir." I pin his arms above his head and stare pleadingly into his eyes. His hazel eyes are giant orbs as they stare back at me. He is both confused and shocked at my action. I know I may be overreacting but I don't relent. Sighing, I explain, "I don't want Haldir to think I am weak." I avert my eyes to avoid seeing any judgement he may have of me. I let go of his hands and pull back to rest on my knees, though I am still looming over him. I can feel him still observing at me.

He slowly rises to get on his knees while he starts to speak. "Monica-"

Before he can fully even start he is cut off by a sharp voice. "Glaenir, explain why you have taken it upon yourself to roll in the grass with the _ambassador_." There is no hint of mirth in his voice. He is the stoic Marchwarden speaking to one of his subordinates. In his eyes is a calm that unsettles me.

"I-" Glaenir quickly comes to his feet and tries to explain.

"I asked him to." I cut in, eyes directed to Haldir. I cross my arms over my chest in a defiant manner.

Haldir turns his attention to me. "Why?" His countenance does not change.

"Because I wanted to." I say shifting and putting my hands on my hips. "I wanted to have a little fun and, unlike you, Glaenir knows how to let loose." I instantly regret my words, but don't express it. In the corner of my eyes I notice Glaenir standing stock still, as if afraid to enter the verbal battle that is occurring between Haldir and me. The Marchwarden in front of me seems to falter and for a second I glance at the elf that I befriended in Lothlórien. A mentor, a friend, and a . . . "Haldir, I. . ." I take a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. His eyes instantly dart to my hand. A soft expression comes across his face.

The expression fades as quickly as it appears. "If you wish to rest, we will. Night has approached, and now would be the best time to set up camp. Glaenir, accompany me." The tone of his alerts me that he is still dissatisfied with Glaenir and my actions. He turns without speaking to me. Glaenir risks a nod of his head in parting to me before swiftly following his superior.

I am left standing alone, covered in grass, with a feeling that I have messed up. My fatigue weighs heavily on me, especially with my draining talk with Haldir. My world spins before everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know it has been a while (seven months) since I have updated, but I thought I would let you know I haven't given up on this fic. I apologize for the short length of the chapter after so long a hiatus. I am just so swamped in my everyday life that I find it hard to find time and inspiration to write. I thank you guys for sticking with me. Anyway, PLEASE review! I am dying to know what you guys think.**

**PS: It is my resolution to update at least once a month. So here's to trying! Again, REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back, though I know it wasn't within the month that I promised. I'm sorry. . . But, I believe this chapter will make it up to you. Plus, I am already working on the next chapter! Tell me what you think in the reviews ;)**

* * *

**Cassie POV**

The constant pounding of feet is the first thing I hear when I start to wake. The next is the murmur of my name.

"Cassie."

The voice is soft, but defeated and worried.

Again it calls my name. "Cassie." There is a yearning.

The familiarity of the voice finally dawns on me. "Pippin?" I try to speak, but my voice is hoarse. My throat burns with parchedness. My eyes flutter open. At first I cannot make out anything, as the light of the sun blinds me, but then my eyes are able to focus.

I notice that we are surrounded by the Uruk-hai, who are running. My fists are bound together, the rope attached around an Uruk-hai's neck. They smell of sweat and rot. I look at the surrounding and notice that we are no longer in a forest; we are in the plains. There are rock formations, but very few. Mostly it is an expanse of green. At last, I meet the eyes of Pippin. They are wide in surprise. I smile, "Hi, Pippin." I note that my voice isn't as hoarse as it was when I had first tried to speak.

"Cassie." He breathes in relief. His eyes flutter close for a second. He is so tired. The dark circles under his eyes give me the most obvious notification. When he opens his eyes again I see that they are red.

My heart squeezes painfully at the sight. I had failed to protect him and Merry. Failed to help Boromir. I can't make myself look at him, not with all the guilt I am feeling. "I'm sorry," I croak feebly. A single hot tear sears its path down my cheek to my chin until it falls somewhere behind us.

A groan calls to my attention. Merry's head is tilted back allowing me to see the blood that cakes the right side of his face. My heart drops at the sight. He shows no more signs of lucidity. "I'm so sorry." I repeat the whisper to Merry.

"Don't be." A coarse whisper tells me. When I turn my head Merry is already gazing at me. There is a weak smile on his lips. "It wasn't your fault we were captured. You and Boromir tried your best." His voice falters at the mention of our lost friend.

"Merry." Pippin's voice squeaks in joy. He looks rejuvenated at the sight of his best-friend, and cousin, awake.

"Hey, Pippin." Merry nods in his cousin's direction.

"Are you alright?" I ask looking directly at the dried blood baked onto the side of his face.

He pauses to think and shrugs. "Looks worse than it feels, I guess." He turns his head to study our surroundings. "Any idea where we are?"

"No." Pippin shrugs. "But, I heard them talking about taking us to Saruman."

"We're going to Isengard." I state as a shiver travels my body. We are doomed if they take us to the wizard. We have to escape. When I turn to view the two hobbits they understand the look I am giving them.

None of us have any idea of how to go about actually escaping. I silently send a prayer out to the Valar, or Eru, to save us. Strangely, I become exhausted and have to combat myself to stay awake. My eyelids are winning the battle and my body slumps against the Uruk-hai who is carrying me. Sleep, a soothing voice whispers in the wind. Finally, I give in and shut my eyes.

**Jessie POV**

The first few hours of our run I had kept up the pace, filled with determination to rescue my friends. However, now that the first day of our run is ending and I see no end to our marathon, I realize how much trouble I have gotten my body in. Already it is slowing down and we are nowhere near catching up to the Uruk-hai. Every now and then I look up to see the rest of the group carrying on in a quick pace. Aragorn and Legolas are constantly switching out from being in the front. Gimli isn't far behind them, but he constantly grumbles about the pace and length we are traveling. He basically says everything I am thinking, sparing me from complaining and allowing me to concentrate on my ability to keep my legs moving. My feet thud constantly as they hit the ground. My stomach growls as a reminder that we have not rested, not even to eat. What would the hobbits have said?! The poor hobbits. . . They are probably horribly uncomfortable. Are they being fed? And Cass, is she alright? They haven't . . . done anything to her, have they?

I drown out these negative questions by listening to my feet pound the ground and stare ahead. But no matter how much I try, I find that my mind drifts to places that I fight desperately to keep hidden. Boromir's pale complexion, his hopeful eyes staring straight at me as he told me he loved me, and then the kiss I gave him just before he took his last breath – the memory causes me to trip. My hands sting in searing pain as they reflexively stretch out in front of me and scrape against the stone to save my head from the same fate. Again, I see his face. Boromir's arms around me as he keeps me from falling into the river as Merry and Pippin play in the boat and threaten to capsize it. Still I remember being happy. I had felt safe in that moment. Next, I see Orophin's face as he closes in to kiss me. I remember its warmth, but there had been something that had kept me from fully committing to it. It had felt familial, almost brotherly. His hug had been comforting as we had settled as being friends. I don't regret that decision. Another memory replays, Legolas holding me in the Lothlórien woods after he had confessed his attraction to me. There had been a different feeling to his hold, a sort of strength that had made my heart race.

These three men flash through my mind before I see Cass clearly. She stands not too far off from me. What is she doing here? Did she manage to escape? Where are Pippin and Merry? I notice how bright it is, but night had just arrived last I recall. Weird. When I look around I don't see Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. I grow slightly unsettled the longer I study my surroundings. Finally, I start moving toward her. The closer I get to her I notice that she is mouthing something to me. When I am in ear shot I hear her,

"Jess, you have to help us." Her eyes are brighter, wilder than I have ever seen them. "The hobbits are hurt, Merry looks the worst. I am helpless."

Seeing her so frantic makes my heart pang, "We are trying to reach you, but the Uruk-hai are so fast. It's proving difficult to catch up."

She closes her eyes, then speaks. "I will see what I can do. Promise me you will be there when I need you."

I take her hands and hold her gaze. "Of course."

She smiles, taking steps away. "Hurry then. Wake Up."

"Wake-" Before I can finish the ground beneath completely disappears and I fall into darkness.

Silence.

Murmuring.

Worry.

"Wake up." A voice speaks to me, coaching me out of a deep slumber. It repeats itself, over, and over.

My mind works to orient itself. "Cass?" I murmur. Is she here? Where is here?

"Jess, please awaken." The voice slowly becomes distinct. It is male, strong, comforting. It is familiar.

My eyes reluctantly open, blinded partially by the light. I shut them quickly. Again, I try to open them. I find they are steadily becoming capable of withstanding the light of the sun. Strong arms carry me with a bounce. I continue to blink and take in my surroundings. Why am I bouncing? Finally, I am able to have a better sense of what is happening. The long blond hair, the pointed ears, the blue spheres belonging to one elf that I could never mistake for anyone else – Legolas. He is carrying me while running. Our eyes meet and immediately my face heats. It's not necessarily the fact that he is carrying me that causes me to blush, rather the way I am being carried: my arms are around his neck and my legs are wrapped around him, my chest pressed against his back. It feels like a rather intimate position and the more I think about the way our bodies are touching each other the more I grow more embarrassed and the redder I become.

"Legolas?" I find my courage. His eyes dart to mine, while he continues to run. "Why are you carrying me?"

He stares quietly at me before responding, "You were not well, and we needed to continue after our friends. I volunteered to carry you so we could continue."

I nod my head in understanding. "I see. Thank you. I hope it hasn't been too hard."

His eyes are trained forward, "Not at all." I feel the hand on my thigh move slightly in what I can only describe as a caress.

My face turns the deepest shade of scarlet at the action. A squeak escapes my lips, but the sensation it causes in my body feels foreign. Shaking my head I try to straighten my thoughts. "How long have I been . . . asleep?"

"Less than a day." He casts another look at me, worry evident. "You collapsed; Gimli was the first to notice." His neck contracts as he swallows. "We were worried." His hands tighten around my legs to reassure himself that I am here and well.

"I saw Cass in my dream. She needs our help. Merry and Pippin need us." I hold on tighter to him, my arms tightening around his shoulders. "We have to help them." My words are breathed into his neck.

He turns his head to the side, giving me his attention. "I promise you that I will do everything within my power to save them."

"Count me in on that promise." Aragorn smiles as he views my profile carefully, assessing me for injuries. "Glad to see you are feeling better."

I return the smile.

"Ay, I thought we agreed to this in the forest." Gimli manages to sputter in between breaths. He also is evaluating my state. "Are you feeling alright, lass?"

I nod enthusiastically. "I think I can manage on my own now." I respond.

"While I do not doubt your word, we move much faster with you being carried." Aragorn gives me a look that is half apologetic and the other half authoritative.

"You cannot expect Legolas to carry me the whole way!" I sputter in disbelief.

Legolas turns to face me. "I am more than willing to carry you." His voice is calm but there is a hidden feeling in them. He and Aragorn share a look.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be carried all the way. And, I demand to be set down. NOW." My voice is low and my last word is dangerously growled into Legolas' ear.

Legolas wastes no time in setting me on my feet. He gives me an apologetic glance as he lets me go. My scowl doesn't fade. Then, I look at Aragorn. "I am thoroughly competent at this moment to run by myself. I will not be coddled. My friends, the same as yours, are out there. The more time we waste now deciding whether I will be carried or not means we risk our friends coming closer to death. Now, let's get going." Without another glance I set off at a reasonable pace.

**Cassie POV**

I pull out of the daze and realize that it is nightfall. My eyes flutter to see Merry and Pippin asleep against the Uruk-hai who carries them. They simultaneously shiver; I am unable to determine if it is caused by the chill or a nightmare. I tilt my head toward the sky to study the stars. From my approximation, I believe that it is about two in the morning. (I silently send out thanks to Aragorn for teaching me how to determine the time of night by studying the position of certain stars.) My mind travels back to the conversation I had with Jessie in my dream. A distraction. We need to cause a distraction. But, how? If I do anything too outlandish I could jeopardize the safety of Merry and Pippin. I won't let anything happen to them. I need to be covert. . . Eureka! – the mineral dust Galadriel gave me will be able to cause a nice diversion.

However, I notice two things. The better of the two is that it is where I left it, in my private bank. The not-so-great news is that my hands are tied, literally. I scavenge through my mind to find a way to untie my hands without alerting the Uruk-hai carrying me of my intentions. I come up with nothing. Nothing. I want to cry out in frustration. Come on Cass. Think. The only thing that I can come up with that could allow me the time needed to free myself and use the dust is a distraction. Great, I sigh. However, I refuse to give up hope. I keep on the lookout for anything that could cause enough of a disturbance for me to get my hands free. Pippin and Merry continue their sleep. My lips form a sad smile as I look at them. They are so small and innocent. Why were they thrust into this? Why were any of us? Dawn starts to break and I have been unsuccessful in freeing myself.

The Uruk-hai start to mumble to each other, their voices too gruff and low for me to make out what they are saying. They are restless. Pippin and Merry awaken amongst the noise. When I am able to see what is going on I see a caravan of people making their way toward us. They cannot see us because of the huge rock structure that keeps us hidden. My heart beats in pain for what will happen to them, but I cannot deny that this is the distraction I have waiting. As if by queue, the Uruk-hai carrying me puts me down as he takes out his weapon. The rest of the Uruk-hai keep their attention on the small group. My heart escalates its rhythm. Ignoring the yearning to warn the people, I focus on untying my hands. I thank the gods because my sword is still wound round my hips. I quickly cut my hands free. The sound of the incoming innocents have my nerves rising. As I wait to open the dust and make my way for Pippin and Merry, there is a sinking feeling in my gut as I realize I am condemning others to death. I pray that I am doing the right thing. I must make sure we make it out. I'm sorry, I beg in prayer to those people.

I hear a horses scream in terror.

That is my queue; I open the dust and blow.

Everywhere there is dust. It is a light lavender cloud. The Uruk-hai are in a confused daze as they cannot see anything around them. As fast as I can I cut Pippin and Merry free and bring them to their feet. They are confused. "It's okay. It's me, Cassie." They offer no resistance and allow me to drag them about. We weave our way out, managing not to get sliced in half by the wild hacks the Uruk-hai make in a blind attempt to kill us and the passersbys. Two horses stand without a rider and I take the opportunity to set Pippin and Merry on one.

"Cassie?" Pippin asks. His hand reaches for mine, but he misses.

"Just go." My voice cracks.

Merry nods his head, though I know he cannot see me his head turns in my direction and it is as though he understands something I cannot say. "Thank you, Cass."

Without another word I urge the horse to run out of the dust. I climb onto the other horse. The dust is starting to dissipate and I urge the steed to start off. Again, I feel the horrible sense of dread as I think about the people I abandoned in the dust to their death. I force myself to clear my head and look around to locate Merry and Pippin. They are nowhere in sight. When I look back, only the dust is visible and a few shadows as it fades. I continue to ride, there is no way I can turn back and not be killed by the Uruk-hai.

I continue to ride until I am sure there is no chance of getting caught again. The sun set hours ago. I am able to calm the horse and set it at a steady pace. There has been no sign of Pippin and Merry and I worry they may have been caught again. The horse stops to drink along a stream and for some reason tears being sheeting down my face. Worry, so much worry for the hobbits. Anger at our enemies. Shame and revulsion at the fact that I allowed others to die in my place. All these feelings pound down upon me.

A deep howl sounds, yanking me from my shocked state. The horse immediately takes off. I am lucky I am able to hold on. I see the beginnings of a forest. The closer I get the more wary I am off it. When we reach its border, I am frozen. I am unable to decide whether I should proceed or turn away. A wind blows creating a howl that spooks the horse. I am thrown off as it flees. I rise, ignoring the pain in my arm, and decide to enter the forest. So, even with the little voice in the back of my head screaming in opposition, I take my first steps into this sickened woodland.

* * *

**So. . . ?**

**NymphettEcho: I think I can actually see your tears! Sooo glad you like the little interactions. I think besides Legolas and Jess, I ship Haldir and Monica pretty hardcore. Hope you loved this chapter!**

**Kimmy: Thanks for the comment! Sorry I took so long. Hope this chapter was sufficient to make up for the time. . . I'll try to update more often!**

**Mizz-Ely: YOU'RE BACK! So nice to see you review after sooo long! I missed you :P Soo . . . How did I do this chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cassie POV**

The trees moan in pain causing the hairs on my arm to stand on end. Everything in my body is screaming for me to run out of the forest. Only a few beams of moonlight light my way, which is why I stumble every other step. I have my sword in hand as I follow the trail set out. The longer I stay in this forest the more my head begins to fog. I fight to keep my thoughts clear, but the strong haze makes its way into my mind. Before I can gain control I have wondered off the path. I walk backwards since I nearly strolled off a cliff. I bump into a tree. When I try to pull away there is some resistance. Upon inspection I notice there is a web that sprawls along the tree, rising higher than I can see. Keeping that in mind I continue forward, or at least what I think is forward.

As the sun makes its way into the sky, my stomach growls as a painful reminder that I haven't eaten in days. Soon my body starts to ache and I give in to rest. When I wake up the sun has dimmed considerably. I continue the trek. My mind constantly fights to stay clear, but I still find myself able to wonder about Pippin and Merry. I cling onto the hope that they are safe and that I will find them soon. I accidentally brush against another tree and scowl as my hand finds another web. Some part of my brain warns me but I choose to ignore it. I study it closer and pull on it. A visible vibration carries along the web, up the tree, and away. My gut sinks. I am sure I have done something incredibly stupid.

Faster than I would normally, I walk. I hear creaks and groans more often. My chest begins to rise and fall rapidly as I start to run. The trees shudder around me. Giving in, I turn my head upwards and see something from a sci-fi movie. Huge, ferocious, cardiac arrest-inducing spiders crawl toward me. I let out an ear-piercing scream and sprint as fast as my feet can carry me. I pull out my sword and ready myself to fight. I can't out run them. Turning, I swish my sword and hack off a leg from one of the spiders. It screeches in pain. The next second it falls quiet as I stab its head, effectively killing it. I move to the next spider dodging some of the others' attempts to catch me.

I concentrate on nothing else but surviving. I resort to the training that Legolas and Aragorn put me through. But there are too many and I am cornered. _I don't want to die_. From somewhere outside of my peripheral vision arrows launch and land in the spiders. This distraction allows me to slip into free space to continue combat. A swarm of elves appear from the trees, moving effortlessly, slaying the spiders with ease. Within minutes all the spiders are dead. My heart slowly calms and I take deep breaths. That tranquility leaves when I feel the prickling sensation of multiple eyes on me. Lifting my gaze, my eyes settle on elves studying me critically.

"Who are you?" One of the elves steps forward. His eyes narrow in question.

I look into his auburn eyes. "Cassie." I answer simply and honestly.

His eyebrows pinch together as if he did not expect that response. "What are you doing in these woods?"

"I was lost and thought this forest would be safe." I turn to stare at one of the spiders' bodies. "I was wrong." My eyes land on him again. His body language does not change and I can tell he is still dubious of me. "Listen, I only want to find my friends again. If you could–"

"I am afraid you cannot leave." He shakes his head. "First you will meet the king. He will decide what will be done with you."

My first instinct is to oppose but one look at him and I know that it would only get me killed. I am forced to follow quietly. I am unhappy when they strip me of my armaments. I suddenly feel bare and exposed to them. Throughout the duration of our journey I occasionally glance at my weapons, eagerly waiting for when I can have them in my grasp again. The glances from the elves cause me to feel unnerved. _So much for the renowned hospitality of the elves_, I think and smirk as I realize how much Gimli has rubbed off on me. I fix my stare on the elf in front of me to stop myself from crying in front of them as I think about my friends. I want to release so many emotions, but I fight them back. _I will not cry in front of strangers._ It takes immense strength to hold back the floodgates that threaten to burst open.

*Time Skip*

My head throbs, chest aches, and there is searing pain in both my ankle and right arm. I cover my arm with my hand and immediately feel blood from the wound that has been reopened. Closing my eyes briefly, I hope it does not become, or that it already is, infected. I am filled with an unreasonable amount of joy when I see a gateway to the elven city. Two blue, intricately designed pillars stand on either side. There are long, large archways which call my attention with their seemingly delicate beauty. I dislike having to cross the bridge because of the likely possibility that I could fall to my death and not one of the elves would care. I am very grateful it is a short distance.

We cross and I am (somewhat) safe inside these halls. (Wherever it is that I am.) I, again, gape at the magnificence of elven architecture. The long spiraling staircases are formed naturally from wood with marble and stone expertly added to accentuate the natural beauty. How this is accomplished I have no inkling.

The elf who spoke to me turns and orders another elf in their language. I feel extremely uncomfortable standing in the middle of these elves. They don't exude friendliness at all and I find myself missing Lothlórien. Even their appearance is different. Where the elves of Lothlórien were elegant and calm, these elves are a contrast with their sharper and colder attitude. Even their physical appearance differs; those in Lothlórien had lighter, more blonde hair, the elves here have more variety, from rouge to black. I remember that although Haldir had been perhaps a little too stiff at the beginning he had been none the less welcoming, a stark comparison from what I have experienced here. As I study my surroundings I try to figure out where I am. The elf returns to report to the elf I suppose is in charge. He does not appear pleased with the news the other brought back. He turns in my direction and speaks to the elves surrounding me. They close in on me and I shoot my eyes to the elf in control. "You will be taken to the dungeons until the King can speak with you. Do not resist." With a short wave of his hands I am forced to move with a rough shove on my back.

My hips start to hurt as we continue to descend down the steps. I am quite certain that I have a twisted ankle and have yet to remove my hand from my arm to see the state of my injury. The thought of appearing weak to these elves keeps me from asking for any sort of assistance or even having them slow their pace. When I am sure that we have gone too far below ground to find anything, the beginnings of the dungeons meets us. Each cell has a green metal door, but they differ in the details etched into the metal. The female elf opens one of the doors' and I am urged in by the male. Once inside the door is slammed shut. I am alone in the engulfed darkness of the cell.

**Monica**

My eyes open and I feel the grass under my fingertips. When I sit up I notice that I haven't been out for more than a couple seconds. I try to stand but my legs wobble and I am forced to wait until I am more stable. Slowly my legs become strong enough for me to stand without shaking. No one minds me as I make my way to my horse, Elara, and lean against her for support. My stomach gives a loud growl and Elara turns to give me a questioning look. "I'm hungry!" I reply at her slightly judgmental stare. She chortles and turns away. "Great, now even you are going to ignore me." I murmur exasperated. She grunts and bumps into me before turning to me while wearing a soft expression. I smile at her and pet her mane. "Thanks."

We continue to walk for some time and I find myself passing time by chatting with Elara. Often she will simply look at me like I am crazy, but I ignore it and continue anyway. What else is one to do when no one else is willing to talk? When it seems like we are unlikely to stop anytime soon I pull out some lembas bread. I am surprised how much the little piece of bread fills me up. There is one downfall to haven eaten – I am now considerably sleepy. My eyelids droop and I blink away tears of weariness. I rub my eyes and fail at stifling a yawn.

*Time Skip*

I am unsure how long I have been asleep but when I awaken I am leaning against something warm. To get a bit more comfortable my head rubs itself against the warm object and I give a murmur of satisfaction when I find a better position for my neck. When something moves around my waist my eyes immediately shoot open.

The arms wound around my waist belong to none other than Haldir. My neck strains as a stare at him. His eyes do not stray from the path in front of us. I swallow as I feel light-headed. He has had me in his arms for how long? My face heats and I find myself confused as I recall him having been bothered with me, and I with him. So, then why would he be willing to hold me while I slept? He could have had Glaenir do it but he _chose_ to be the one. Perhaps it is because he was the one Galadriel personally assigned, but in the back of my head something tells me I am wrong.

My concentration falters when his crisp gray eyes burn into mine. "You are awake." The words feel like a slap, they are hardened and unemotional, against my will I feel my eyes burn and tears brim.

I blink furiously to keep them at bay. "Yes." Despite the will power put into having my voice sound cold and detached, I sound weak and hurt. I shift to have his hold on my waist be relinquished.

"What are you attempting, my lady." While his voice contains the same detached tone, I see a flicker in his eyes.

Ignoring him I try to slip out of the saddle. In a miss-step I dig my heel into the horse which causes it to charge and I am flung from the saddle. I hear a sickening crunch as my body hits the ground at a rapid velocity. My vision turns white and I let out a groan as the pain shoots, licking at my entire body with its burn. I roll over and cannot help a whimper as more agony coats my being.

My sight comes to focus and I see that I am surrounded by a group of elves that look upon me with worried faces. An opening is created as Haldir rushes in. His eyes trail over my body and a deep look of remorse fill the pools. He takes a step toward me.

"Don't." I hiss.

He stops.

The eyes of everyone shift between us but I pay them no mind. My head aches as the pain continues to grow. Slowly I see Glaenir come. His eyes shift to me and I try to portray my acceptance through my eyes. Without glancing at Haldir he enters the ring around me and lifts me into his arms. I close my eyes as nauseousness courses violently in me as more aches erupt at being touched. I cannot take the pain anymore and fade.

**Cassie POV**

I do not know how long they have kept me in this prison cell, only that they seemed to have forgotten my presence. The seconds, minutes, hours, days, any way to tell the amount of time have lost themselves in this dark chamber. I feel oppressed, suffocated. It is so very dark. Cold. It is cold. And so, so lonely. It feels as though I will be lost within these walls. Consumed by nothing and everything. The silence that always accompanies is no more a friend than a deadly enemy. My mind runs and stops without end. I replay the scenes that led me here: The council chamber, Moria, Lothlórien, the fields, to name a few.

But, most of all I see the people. So many people dead. How many elves died to keep us safe within Lothlórien? I remember being dragged away from Boromir as he fought to his last, two arrows were logged into his torso last I saw him, but he still continued. His face will forever burn in my mind, the face he had as he saw me, Mary, and Pippin, spirited away. The face of a man lost. To think that he might have died with that same expression has me trembling. Not in fear, no not fear.

I tremble with shame and revulsion. I loathe myself as I remember how helpless I had been. My inability to save a friend as he fought for us reels through my mind. It taunts me, forcing me to watch and rewatch. My nails dig into my flesh. I do not wince as blood is drawn. Hot tears burn like acid down my cheeks. Why could I not be strong enough? My head whirls as a wave of nausea hits me. I dry heave as there is nothing to come up. My palms lay splayed on the cool stone as I stare at nothing. Nothing. I wish I could feel nothing. Be nothing. At least that would be better than the barrage of emotions that are thundering down on me. I start to quake and if I had the ability more tears would flow. I collapse to the floor with a crushing weight on my shoulders.

_Someone please save me._

There is no response.

A small harsh noise barely makes its way from my throat, it is so distorted that I do not know what I had intended to say. Again, there is a cacophony in my mind that will not be silenced.

Faces dance in my vision. There are children and women and men. There are families and friends and neighbors. _They are innocent!_ My thoughts thunder at me. I hear screams and cries. Mummers and then yells. Some child screams for her mother before a sword erupts from its chest and Death reflects in her eyes. Death dances around me, touching every one of the people. No one is safe. More children, more men, more women, die. I can only watch.

_Why did you do it?_ A whisper echoes. _They were innocent._

I have no answer, nothing I say will ever be enough.

_You killed them_. A vehement hiss comes from a faded Pippin. His eyes complete spheres of darkness. _How could you?_ His eyes narrow into slits.

_I wanted to save you and Merry!_ I reply reaching out for him.

_Don't blame us_. Merry appears, disgust evident. _We didn't ask you to kill them. You did it to save yourself. You are just using us as an excuse._

_No!_ I shake my head. _I did it so you could go on, please understand._

Pippin stands next to Merry. _We could never understand you. You are a murderer._

My body trembles violently. _I didn't – no!_

_Murderer!_ They start to sing with sneering faces. A dance is set around me and they continue to circle. _Murderer, you are a murderer._

_No! No! No! I didn't. . ._ My will starts to crumble, thoughts smear together.

_Yes you did. We know you did._ Merry leers coldly.

_Admit it!_ They scream in unison.

_I killed them. I did it._ Everything freezes and they disappear.

I am alone once more.

That caravan and everyone in it died because of me. I am the murderer, killer. There is no one to blame for my actions but myself. I allowed other people to die for my own selfish reasons. I deserve to die. There is justice that needs to be paid. A numbness starts to envelop my body as I think of my own death. Nothing could ever atone for what I did to those people but by their murderer's death. My death.

My thoughts are distracted by the sound of people nearing the cells. The shoes pad near silently, yet among the silent halls they are only light pats on stone. I barely have the strength to pull my body into a sitting position before the cell door is opened and light from torches pour in. Before my eyes have become accustomed to the light a voice speaks to me.

"The king will see you."

* * *

**A/N: So? Do you love it or hate it? Review and let me know!**

**NymphettEcho: Thank you for you love and support. I can not thank you enough for being my beta! Anyway, I have no idea how far and deep Cass's choice will affect her. Time will tell and we will have to watch. So glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Guest: Yup, and there will be more. Sorry about not posting in April, but I was unable to post yesterday. However, there will be another post in May since this chapter is supposed to be the April chapter. Hope to see you comment again!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the long break, the end of the school year sucked the life out of me. I finally have some inspiration and so you guys have your chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cassie POV**

I do not have the strength to walk. The elves are forced to support me so that I can be brought before their king. I notice pitying glances cast toward me. I wonder if they hadn't realized how their neglect would leave me. It doesn't matter. I am paying my penance for my atrocity. Whatever occurs will be because of what I did. The lives I condemned (let die) to death . . . I zone in and out of consciousness. I do not notice any of my surroundings. When we finally reach a stop I cannot say how long it took, maybe seconds – no that would be too quick. Minutes? Perhaps, it is more likely.

The support holding me retreats and I fall to a crumpled heap on the floor. The impact is felt in my bones. I wince silently as I have not the strength to groan.

"Get up." A cold detached voice orders.

What is left of my wasting body twitches but no further movement is accomplished. I simply cannot.

"Do not waste my time. I have precious little with this war." The voice draws closer. I notice the skirt of what appears to be a dress. "Now, rise." There is impatience in his voice. It is controlled but present.

A twitch.

There is a sigh in disgust. "Help the prisoner stand." The voice draws back.

Again I am granted support and am lifted to meet the King of this elven kingdom. In my weary state I can barely see his face. Platinum blond silk cascades past slim shoulders, a delicate crown of intertwined sticks and leaves sits upon his head. Ice blue eyes glimmer against porcelain skin and a long sliver tunic falls to his feet. I blink to clear my vision. His features are sharp and draw attention to his thick, full eyebrows. I continue blinking to focus. He is speaking.

"- I would very much like to know what a human female was doing in my woods. _Alone_." He stops pacing back and forth and sharply turns his head in my direction.

I open my mouth to respond but only an odd noise, a cross between fingernails on a chalkboard and a gasping fish, escapes my throat.

He tilts his head in my direction quietly contemplating, then turns and orders one of the elves. One of them quickly approaches me and I feel the soothing liquid flow into my mouth. Water! I want to weep at the sensation of reuniting with this liquid but too soon is it taken from me.

"Now, answer my question." The King has risen to the top of the stair and sits in his thrown. It is constructed of thick autumnal shaded branches, the semblance both delicate and resilient.

I swallow and respond. "I-I . . ." I begin weakly. My voice so hoarse I find it difficult to believe it is mine.

"You what?" He is clearly annoyed at my inability to answer such a simple question.

"I was . . . separated . . . Orcs attacked . . . horse . . . ran away . . . entered the forest." In broken intervals I am able to answer his question.

My throat burns with need of more water. I cast a glance at the skin containing the water that the soldier holds.

"Give her more water. If she continues to answer in this fashion I do not know how long I will stand her presence." The King pinches his nose and shuts his eyes.

I gratefully drink the water given to me. However, the water is again taken away before I am satisfied. The King gazes at me expectantly.

"Thank you." I mutter to both the soldier and the King. My voice is still incredibly hoarse but the pain has lessened considerably. "I was separated from my group because of an Orc attack." I pause to let my voice rest before continuing. "I was able to get a horse in the middle of the conflict and ran." Another pause. "I didn't stop riding until I was sure I was safe. However, once I reached the edge of the forest my horse got frightened and left me stranded." I swallow. "I didn't know what else to do but walk into the woods."

There is a pause as he contemplates my response.

"And the members of your group? What of them?" His gaze is unwavering as he questions me.

I stay silent for a moment, but despite my effort my voice cracks. "I don't know." The faces of Pippin and Merry float around in my head. I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I see the people from the caravan and start to quake as I remember their screams while I escaped. The face of Pippin as I sent him away with Merry. What had I been thinking? How could that ever had made sense to me? I had sacrificed many lives for just three.

I hear a distant mumbling but am unable to clearly understand it.

"Who were you traveling with?" I am finally able to comprehend the question after the elven king grasps my chin and forces me to face him. "Who were you traveling with and why?" He loosens his grasp and there is a softer glint in his eyes.

I take a deep breath to calm myself as best I can. "Two hobbits from the Shire."

"Hobbits." He restates quietly.

"Yes."

His eyes roam over me. "How did a horse carry you _and_ the two hobbits?"

"It didn't."

Silence.

He takes a step back and studies me again. "Then, what happened to the hobbits?"

I meet his gaze. "Last I saw them was when I put them on a horse together to get them out of the chaos."

His eyes narrow into slits. "And were the horses yours?"

"No."

"Whose were they?" There is an accusation in the question.

I brace myself for the revelation of my sin.

"A caravan was traveling when the Orcs attacked. In the struggle I took the freed horses to save the hobbits and myself."

Silence.

"And what happened to the people who owned the horses?"

I breathe, "Dead."

Another deafening silence stretches.

"Were the Orcs in the possession of the hobbits and yourself before the caravan was attacked?"

"Yes."

"So, you were aware of the fact that the people would be raided and killed."

"Yes."

"You knew they would die and had a chance to warn them but didn't."

"Yes."

"Why?"

His question leaves me stunned for a moment. I had been prepared for the quick judgement. To have simply been blamed and believed it was what was right. But, to have him ask me _why_ I had done what I did had me freeze. I open my mouth to respond but close it quickly trying to think of an answer.

Finally I respond, "I did it to save my friends." His arctic eyes burn into mine. "I valued the lives of my two friends more than I did strangers." I find myself explaining to someone and I cannot stop. "Who are strangers to me compared to the lives of friends? Yes," I say more to myself, "I _let_ innocent people die so my friends could escape, and I _am_ prepared to pay whatever price is necessary for my selfishness." A peace settles over me as I find my internal conflict soothed by having explained myself to someone. I am purged . . . relieved.

I feel his gaze burn intensely into me but do not return it. I patiently await whatever sentence he is to give me.

"Explain why Orcs were in the possession of you – you and the hobbits, that is." His tone has become less threatening.

Surprised at his sudden change in questioning I look up, but his back faces me.

"Wel-" I swallow as my voice cracks. "We were traveling down the Anduin when they captured us."

He turns to look at me speculatively. "I don't believe you understand my question. Let me rephrase it: Why did they capture you instead of simply raping or killing you – or both? What was it that made you and the hobbits so valuable?" He pauses then adds as an afterthought, "Do not lie to me." His threat is not veiled in his last sentence and I uncontrollably feel a shiver pass down my spine.

I lick my lips and contemplate telling him the truth. He could have killed me whenever he wanted, but instead he has chosen to question me. He has shown clear signs of sensibility. And, I have the sense that he knows what I am keeping from him.

"Alright. The hobbits and I were traveling in a fellowship," his eyebrows give a quick jump before they settle, but I notice, "who were entrusted with getting _the Ring_ to the volcano from where it was created. We were a fellowship of eleven at the beginning." I pause as I feel the loss of Gandalf return. "There was a wizard, two human men, two females (one of them was I), four hobbits, a dwarf, and an elf."

He rises quickly from his seat. "What was the name of the elf?" He demands impatiently.

"Legolas."

His whole body seems to uncoil and he sits slowly in his chair. However, he freezes. "You said there 'was' eleven."

I nod weakly, still feeling faint. "The wizard, Gandalf the Grey, perished within the Mines of Moria, defeating a Balrog so that we could escape." The memory plays in my head before I continue. "We lost another not long after we left Lothlórien. The human, Boromir, died. He - " my voice breaks as tears reappear, "He died. The last I saw of him he had two arrows lodged in his chest." My eyes meet the King's and there is understanding in them. "He was still fighting, even with two arrows. He tried to save Merry, Pippin, and me, but there were too many of the Uruk-hai and we had been separated from the others. I had been cut." I nod to my arm which contains the cut that does appear to be infected. "We, the hobbits and I, were carried away as he fought." I see an expectant look in his eyes. "The others are alive. At least, that is as far as I know. They were trying to track us, that is why the Uruk-hai were running so mercilessly."

His shoulders noticeably sag in relief and he murmurs something I cannot hear.

"What will you do with me?" This time I am the one asking the question.

He lifts his gaze toward me and contemplates his response. "You will stay here as a guest of the throne for as long as you like. You will be given your own quarters and have your injuries seen to by one of the healers."

"You aren't going to punish me?" My eyebrows pinch together in confusion. "I let innocent people die!"

He shook his head gravely at me. "Were any of those people involved in the mission placed upon you, the hobbits, and the rest?"

"No." I answer lamely.

"Were they exceptional fighters?" I shake my head. "Did they appear to have natural gifts of any sort?"

"No, but-" I try to argue, but he interrupts.

"Then they were simply collateral damage of the war, as there is in every war. No one who has ever been in such a conflict would be foolish to believe that innocents do not die every day for some action they never took part in. Whether it was to send more troops to one location and weaken another allowing an opportunity for a village to be sacked, its people raped and murdered. That is the truth. So, it is the duty of those given the chance to lead to make the decisions. Would you choose the people who have proved themselves - the ones with experience, who know of the details - over those who are innocent, simply because they are innocent? After all, does death only come for the guilty?" His eyes are stern as they meet mine. "Do not be foolish, girl. You may feel as though you have done something horrendously wrong, but I assure you that I would have done the same."

There is a silence that falls among us. It is not like the ones before, where it had been strung with angst. It is soothing. It is a comfort.

* * *

**Bianca POV**

I laugh at the joke Orophin has just shared with me. After our first couple days on the road we grew closer, talking about our families, interests, hobbies. At first I had regretted choosing to push on, but having been given the chance to speak with Orophin for prolonged amounts of time I cannot be happier with my choice. This time has given me the opportunity to appreciate simpler things about him. Things like the way he smiles, soft, the corner of his lips turning upwards, and though he does not show his teeth you are aware of the fact that he is truly content at that moment. Or when he does any sort of physical activity because he moves so swiftly, without pause that you feel like you are watching someone dance. It is beautiful. He is beautiful.

Before I can blink the elves draw their weapons and attack enemies unseen. I hear an inhuman roar that raises the hairs on the back of my neck. My horse, Selene, starts to panic and I try my best to calm her. _What the heck is going on?_ My eyes dart around to find Orophin, but I cannot see him. The elves are a blur around me as they fight.

Then I see it, a tall dark humanoid in the shadows of the foliage. My heart starts to quicken and I freeze. I notice more of them and struggle to quell my own terror. _What are they?_ They out number us, by how many I am unsure. They cleave and swing brutishly, trying with their sheer strength to kill. The elves move more fluidly dodging hits and landing plenty of their own.

More rustling in trees alerts me to more foes. The humanoids that appear to be a combination of orcs and goblins lie dead, bested by the elves. But, the creatures that crawl down the trees with their spindly eight legs quell none of my distress. There are at the very least a dozen of them. I have never been frightened by spiders but these truck-sized monstrosities have me suppressing a scream.

I wish to aid in this conflict but my novice skills with the bow and arrow keeps me from doing so. I wouldn't want to be charged with friendly-fire, accidentally hurting or killing of the elves. In the trees more arrows fly from where I know there are no elves. I am proven wrong as a troop of elves expertly move along three branches for leverage and help us to kill the remaining spiders.

I find Orophin and make my way hastily toward him. He orders his men into ranks. In this way I am able to see that we were extremely lucky in that there were no casualties. Orophin turns and faces the other elves that came to our aid. They give us distrustful glances, most of all to me. My eyes drift to the elf that makes his way toward us. His shoulders are slim and his body narrows to his waist. Blonde locks and blue eyes, along with sharp features, lead me to believe that he may be related to Legolas.

His crystalline eyes pierce me and shiver runs through my body. I cross my arms over myself in an attempt to cover myself from his sight. The one look at me gives me the impression that he is somehow capable of reading my whole life story and I find that very disturbing. Those orbs grant me peace when they sharply dart and land on Orophin.

"Nar Im, man ci?" The words flow from the imposing elf in his chilling glory.

Orophin bows and responds, "Aran vuin, I am Orophin, of Lórien, and my companion is Bianca, of the World of Men. It is an honor to meet you again, King Thranduil. We have come at the behest of the Lady Galadriel."

My head is spinning; this elf is the King that I am supposed to convince to fight alongside us. His chilly countenance gives me little hope. I send a silent thank you to Orophin for speaking the Common Tongue so I can understand.

The King's eyes venture to me, colder than before. "You are the one she sent?" His eyes never stray from mine and I know he is studying me. After an intense minute of staring he speaks, "I see Lady Galadriel does not concern herself with sending emissaries with manners."

Then it hits me, I didn't greet him. After the gruesome hours we spent on the proper etiquette of greeting and speaking to the king, I forgot it all! My mind rushes to find a solution, my right hand extends itself toward him.

"Hi."

* * *

**Monica**

The light is hitting my eyelids in a painful manner. I groan, a little resentful of the sun's rays for waking me. My eyes flutter open, squinting at the light. I lay on a bed with soft cotton sheets. The room I am in is spacious with a wooden dresser and nightstand. The windows are arched without any glass, instead there are curtains – which at the moment are open, much to my ire. I blink again and start to wonder where I am. The last thing I remember is Glaenir carrying me because I had . . .

My eyes dart to my arms and wrists. They move flawlessly, without any pain. I take a deep breath and there is no sign of the cracked ribs I was sure I had gotten when I had flown off the horse, out of Haldir's grip.

Haldir, I sigh in thought.

Whenever I think of him my stomach flutters and body flushes. Why do I react this way? He utterly frustrates me but at the same time I admire him greatly.

I push away my thoughts of the elf and continue to look around. Feeling bold I get out of bed, but instead of walking I fall with a thump to the ground as my legs refuse to listen. I try again to get to my feet but my legs shake like a fawn.

"Do you require assistance, my Lady?" A mischievous voice asks.

I quickly look back to see two elves, identical except for their clothes watching with amused looks.

"If she needed help I am sure she would ask, brother." The one on the right offers. While it is obvious that he is entertained he is conveying a more brooding attitude.

I don't respond, instead study them. They are about the same height, taller than six feet. Their chocolate brown hair falls to their mid-back, each with a braid the meets at the back. Soft kind eyes glimmer with mirth. They are handsome with, while thin, nice lips, sharp jaw lines, and noses that point upward in an adorable manner. One wears an auburn tunic. The other wears a light blue one. Since the tunics fit their forms I can see a fine sort of chainmail underneath. The one on the left with the light blue tunic has a bow and quiver strapped across his back. The other, in the auburn tunic, has two long swords, one on each of his hips. I get the sense that he is the type to carry small hidden knives anywhere he can on his body.

"I guess she's the silent type." The one in the light blue tells the other.

"Mums always told me not to talk to strangers." I respond defensively, with my arms across my chest, feeling a little bare in only this white cotton gown. I'm just glad it's thick.

"I see," The one in the auburn starts," that can be easily remedied." He bows, "I am Elrohir, son of Elrond."

"And I am Elladan, son of Elrond, twin brother to Elrohir, though that is obvious." Elladan also bows; neither does so in a joking manner and seem every bit the gentlemen-elves as they do so.

"Now, my Lady, will you grant us a reprieve and speak to us?" Elrohir smirks as he speaks to me good-naturedly

I give a small smile at their antics and nod. "I'm Monica Kim." I stretch out my hand toward them.

Elladan takes my hand but is confused when I shake it. I then proceed to shake Elrohir who also appears mystified.

"I believe I spent time teaching you how to properly great noblemen." Haldir's voice comes from the doorway.

I freeze and I feel my stomach twist in an odd manner. Angry at myself and blaming him for this strange reaction from my body I do not respond. Petulantly, I go farther and pretend that he isn't even there.

"It is nice to meet you both." I smile, continuing on from where I left off.

I see the brothers share a look then to me and Haldir, whom I have still have not even glanced at.

Elladan clears his throat. "The honor is ours."

"As well as mine." An older elf enters the rooms. From what I remember this must be Elrond, Lord of Rivendell.

I give a curtsey, "my Lord."

He waves his hand, "That isn't necessary."

Behind him Glaenir enters, having in the time spent chatting with the twins been able to get to my feet, I step toward him and smile to see my friend. From the corner of my eye I see Haldir's jaw twitch.

Glaenir reciprocates my smile and gives me a nod.

Lord Elrond and his sons cast perceptive glances at the three of us and the thick atmosphere which has found its way into the room.

Trying to alleviate the situation the Lord of Rivendell turns to me and speaks, "I believe we have important matters to discuss."

Grateful for the change in topic I nod, "Yes."

"Good, I will send a change of clothes and have you shown to my study." He bows his head and leaves the room, his sons follow.

The only people in my room are Haldir, Glaenir and I. I nervously shift around and fiddle with the material of my nightdress. Finally gaining courage I face the two elves. "They will probably come with the change of clothes I need. You two should get going, unless you want to watch." I mentally slap myself for adding the end. _Why, why do I do this to myself?_ My face flushes, as do theirs.

"Right." Glaenir turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Haldir lingers. "I have angered you." He takes a step closer, his voice low.

My body heats at the sound and I fight the reaction. "Maybe you did, but I don't want to talk about it right now, there are more important things." I take a more aggressive stance trying my best to make the blush seem like it's there because I am angry.

He is about to speak before there is a knock on my door and an elf comes in with clothes. The elf takes inquisitive glances at Haldir and me.

"At a later time then." Haldir says before nodding toward the elf and exiting.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading ;) Don't forget to review!**

The elvish:

Thrandruil: Tell me, who are you?

Orophin: Beloved King/Lord


End file.
